Eternal Snow
by SailorChibi
Summary: Takes place during episode 28/chapter 16. Unable to deal with a life that seems to be falling apart at every turn, Amu decides to run away. The only unexpected flaw in her plan was the stray cat that followed her away from home. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Eternal Snow  
**Authoress:** SailorChibi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 28. Unable to deal with a life that seems to be falling apart, Amu decides to run away. The only unexpected flaw in her plan was the stray cat that followed her away from home. Amuto.  
**In-depth Summary: **With everything that has been happening, Amu just can't take it anymore. She decides to run away from home and save her friends and family from herself. The only thing she didn't count on was that Ikuto and Utau would unexpectedly show up in her new life, bringing along all of the trials and tribulations of her old life. How can she send everything packing, even when Easter begins to come down on them, when she's found everything she wanted in an alley cat?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Shugo Chara. I am simply borrowing them from Peach Pit.  
**Author's Note:** So, this is my second SC fic and the first one I'm posting. It was inspired by the episodes and chapters of when Dia first became evil and Amu was feeling so depressed. It will eventually become Amuto (which means Ikuto/Amu) so if you do not like this pairing, please leave. But! There won't be any Tadase-bashing. So if you like Tadase and Amuto, it's okay to read this.

* * *

'_I just can't smile anymore. I want to, but I can't. I tried so hard to force myself to be a different character so that people could see past my cool and spicy shell. But it didn't work. Myself... what_ is_ myself? Am I worth anything anymore when I can't do anything right? Maybe I should just... But... Why does this have to be so hard?_'

Hinamori Amu sat silently in her chair at the guardians table while her tea grew cold and her cookies stale, looking down at her lap. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that the other guardians sounded so happy and looked so content. Even their shugo chara, sitting on the table munching on cookies, seemed to be at peace, although her own three periodically cast her worried looks. And she... she just wasn't. Even though her lips were pressed into a tight grimace that may have passed for a smile, she felt perfectly empty inside. What was there to be happy about? She couldn't even remember anymore.

'_What's wrong with me?_' Amu wondered tiredly, not for the first time. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to hide her eyes from view, and flexed her stiffened fingers. _'Why can't I just be happy? Why do these changes upset me so much? How could I let my diamond egg..._' Quickly, she bit down on the inside of the cheek as the image of her diamond egg receiving an X flashed through her mind. The memory of the x-egg flying away from her was still too raw to recall without crying.

"So, I think that about wraps it up for today," the soft voice of Hotori Tadase said, breaking into her thoughts. Amu glanced up and blushed slightly when she realized he was looking in her direction. "Mashirou-san, you and Hinamori-san can go out patrolling together today. Does that sound alright with everyone?"

"Yaya wants to go too!" Yuiki Yaya immediately thrust out her lower lip and pouted. The large ribbons in her hair quivered as she turned glistening eyes on her friends. She thrust the plate holding the remains of six chocolate chip cookies away from her and clasped her hands together. "Yaya wants ice cream. Amu-chi! Let's go for ice cream!"

"I can go on my own," Mashiro Rima said quietly, ignoring Yaya as she finished sipping from her cup of tea. She gently set the cup down on the saucer and rose to her feet. Her long blonde curls fell in a shining shower behind her small form as she inclined her head in a graceful move that belied her position as Queen. "I would prefer it."

Amu could feel her nails digging into her palms as she tried to swallow the resentment looming within her. Of _course_ that's what Rima would want. She wasn't quite sure why, but the petite blonde seemed to have an intense dislike for her. The memory of Rima telling her she should just quit the guardians made her grit her teeth. '_I've never done anything but be nice to you, even though you're a brat and Nadeshiko's replacement,_' she thought bitterly. '_I went out of my way to introduce myself to you._ _I don't understand why you're being so cruel. Telling me I'm stupid, that I should give up being the Joker...!_'

"That's fine," she said out loud, making a supreme effort to hold back everything she was feeling. It wouldn't be right for her to cry or show her hurt in front of anyone - her cool and spicy image would be ruined. Perhaps if Nadeshiko were still here, it would be a different story, but...

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up when she was certain that she had her emotions under control. Tadase was staring hard at her, his expression one of concern. Amu crossed her fingers underneath the table and forced a smile, praying that it would put him at ease. She wasn't sure she would be able to hold it together through much more. Luckily, her ruse seemed to work. His pale pink eyes softened and he returned her smile with a bright one of his own. The resulting rush of desire she felt made her both disgusted with herself and angry in a very sad way.

"You're absolutely sure, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, gathering his notes together. But it was clear he was asking only out of formality, because he made the correction on the top sheet and then pushed them all into his case without waiting for her answer.

"I'm really, really sure, Tadase-kun," she said, and the false sincerity in her voice seemed to be enough. He nodded at her and rose at the same time as Sanjou Kairi and Yaya, who seemed to be sulking because she was being ignored. "Then we're adjourned until Monday. Have a good weekend, everyone. Kiseki, let's go."

The other four guardians and their charas left quickly, leaving Amu, her three charas, and Eru alone in the garden. Now that she was technically by herself, she couldn't put a stop to the tears that burned freely at her eyes. When had everything changed so much? It seemed like the world had been pulled out from underneath her, and it was all she could do to hang on. Her classmates had liked her better when she was desperately lonely, her grades were beginning to slip from stress, her diamond egg had an X on it, Utau was constantly fighting with her, Easter was determined to find the Embryo...

But one of the most difficult changes of all seemed to be within the place she had once been accepted. The guardians. Nadeshiko was gone and hadn't even said good-bye, and Amu couldn't imagine a worse replacement for a sweet, kind-hearted girl than a cold one like Rima, who didn't seem to want anything to do with anyone. Her best friend had left without warning. The _two_ people whom she could always depend on to cheer her up weren't around anymore, because even Kukai had graduated and the new Jack, Kairi, seemed to enjoy going out of his way to point out how useless the Joker was being.

_'That's right,_' she thought, her lower lip quivering slightly. '_Maybe Sanjou-san and Mashirou-san are right. I _am _useless. Would someone who was useful have let their egg get an X on it? I can't do anything right anymore._ _Since Mashirou-san can chara nari, there's nothing I can do that she can't... I can't even catch eggs anymore. I just stand there and watch. Tadase-kun... he deserves someone better than me. Someone like Mashirou-san, who is the perfect girl. I'm worse than just an ordinary girl. I'm just a screw up..._' Thinking of the blonde-haired prince made her fists tighten even more. He was so perfect and she was so... not.

"Amu-chan?" Ran's tiny voice, accompanied by an equally tiny touch to one of her hands, made her blink.

"Amu-chan is hurting herself, desu," Suu whispered, pointing to one of the bloody imprints on her palms, left behind by her nails.

Amu's tears spilled over, and she gave a shaky laugh. Her charas: the one thing that still felt good in her otherwise fucked up life. Reaching out, she impulsively gathered the three of them to her. Ran, Miki, and Suu all stared up at her with identical expressions of concern. She knew that she was causing them a lot of worry, but she couldn't seem to pull herself out of the downward slump that was consuming her. Everything she touched or had a part in seemed to be going badly, and she was just starting to get really tired of not being able to do anything right. But she had no idea what to do to change it. Her life was just spiralling out of control.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Miki asked uncertainly. "Do you want us to get the other guardians?"

"No!" Amu said immediately, her golden eyes growing wide as she shook her head. "Don't bother them. I'm okay, really. It's just been a long day." She freed a hand and raised it, wiping her tears away. "Come on, let's go home."

"Aah, the enemy of Utau-chan is very depressed," Eru, seated on the table with her legs folded under her, murmured as she scribbled furiously in her notebook.

"Give me that." Leaving Amu's embrace, Miki sailed down to the other chara and snatched the notebook away. She stuffed it into her bag and glared at Eru. "Stop making notes about Amu-chan!"

"Ha! Eru's plan has been discovered!" The tiny angel cried. Her voice growing shrill with panic, she jumped to her feet and waved her arms frantically. "What will I do? How can Eru gather information for Utau-chan now? Utau-chan, save me!"

"She's... kind of weird..." Ran said to Suu, shaking her head slowly. Suu just sighed.

Amu smiled a little at their antics, stood up, picked up her bag, and put it on as she headed towards the doors. Ran, Miki, Suu, and a continuously protesting Eru all flew after her. There was no sign of the other Guardians, and she guessed that she'd spent more time inside the garden alone than she'd thought. The sun was already starting to go down as they exited the garden and locked the doors behind them. Thrusting her hands inside her pockets, Amu headed down the hill towards her house at a leisurely pace.

It occured to her that now, underneath the warm, clear sky with the soft breeze, her earlier thoughts seemed a little silly. Indeed, everything was just as shitty as it had been that morning, but how could her life be so bad when she had such adorable friends? She knew that her charas would always be there when she needed them. Even now, they were trying to cheer her up in their own way. '_As long as I have them, I know everything will be alright,_' she thought contentedly.

"Amu-chan, here you are at last!" The door to her house swung open before she'd even started up the walkway. Amu glanced up in surprise as her mother popped out, wearing an elegant summer dress. "Could you watch Ami-chan for us tonight? Papa and I have been unexpectedly invited to a party being given for an editor at my magazine. It's very important that I be there."

"Sure," Amu said, concealing her sigh as she slid past her mother and into the house. Inside, she found Ami standing on her stool in a party dress, singing a badly distorted version of Meikyuu Butterfly into her mic. Her father was darting around her, taking as many pictures as the camera would allow. Amu rolled her eyes at her father as a tiny flash of jealousy bit into her. She couldn't help it. Ami never had to do anything except look cute, and her biggest concern was whether or not she'd have fun.

"Waaah, Ami-chan is so cute!" Papa cried. "She's my little star!"

"Papa, we're going to be late if you don't finish getting ready," said Mama, smiling fondly at the sight of her half-dressed husband waving his camera around. "Now that Amu-chan is home, we really should get going pretty soon."

"Ami wants to go, too!" Leaping off of her stool, Ami raced over to her mother and start hopping around the room, jiggling to a beat only she could hear. Ran, Miki, and Suu giggled and joined in, while Eru made frantic notes in the notebook she'd somehow gotten back. "Ami wants to dance!"

"Ami~!" Both of her parents cried in unison, delighted with the way the little girl was bouncing around the room. Ami laughed in response and clapped her hands.

Amu placed a hand against her forehead. Her family was beginning to give her a headache. "Let me know when you leave," she said, heading for the stairs. The cry of "cool and spicy~!" followed her all the way up until she was safely behind her door, where she leaned against it and sighed. She loved her family, but they could get on her nerves pretty easily sometimes. Her sister character could be so exhausting.

'_Sometimes, I wish I could go back to being a little kid. Back when I didn't have this sister character. I just want to do what I want to,_' she thought, setting her bookbag down on her desk. She removed the four shugo eggs from her little bag and gently set them on her shelf. Eru's creamy, pale pink egg stood out the most, as it lacked the more vibrant colors and patterns that Ran, Miki, and Suu's eggs possesed. Amu she felt a pang when she looked at it. Every time she saw it or even Eru, it was another reminder of what she'd let happen to Dia. '_It may be exhausting, but at least with Ami, I know I can do something right!_'

Amu sat down on her bed, then leaned back and stretched out, still looking at the four eggs. Her charas hadn't followed her up to her room; they were still downstairs with Ami and her parents, and she was glad. Even though she really loved them and they were really the only thing she had going for her right then, it was still nice to get a few seconds alone every once in a while. Her head was doing a nice dance of its own, and she was hoping that a few seconds of lying down would help to make the intense throbbing disappear.

"I've got a few minutes before Mama and Papa leave," Amu said to herself, closing her eyes and trying to think of something for her and Ami to do that night. It was easiest to babysit when the rambunctious Ami was occupied with something, but her mind kept coming up blank and she eventually sighed, rolling on her side. The feeling of her soft bed underneath her was proving to be too much to combat. Later on, she wouldn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

Screaming. A lot of it. No - crying, and whimpering. Softer, but more jagged? Amu awoke slowly, feeling muddled, and wondered what had awoken her from her deep sleep. Her room had grown dark and chilly due to her open windows, and she was curled up underneath the covers on her bed, still dressed in her school uniform. After a moment of fighting to stay awake, she forced herself to sit up and looked around.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. Her golden eyes were still sleepy when she sought out her alarm clock and saw that it was about five after ten. She still had about an hour until her actual bedtime, and she hadn't eaten dinner, but Amu snuggled back down against her pillow anyway. Even though she'd been sleeping for a while, she was still tired, and she figured it would do her more good to have the sleep than to bother getting up.

A niggling thought began trying to make itself known to her while she was attemtping to fall back asleep. She felt as though she was supposed to be doing something, but what? Curling up around one of Ami's teddy bears, she tried to remember. Homework? No, her class hadn't been given any. To call one of her friends? No, none of them would be or should be interested in talking to her. Her eyes slipped closed and she gave a deep sigh, stroking the bears' ear. And then, all of a sudden, she bolted upright, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh, my god! Ami! I fell asleep!" Amu threw the covers back, scrambled off of her bed, and ran for her door. She grabbed the knob, but it refused to open. '_I must have locked it earlier without noticing,_' she realized. Her heart was pounding. _Now_ she recalled what had awoken her. Flinging the door open, she sprinted into the hall and down the stairs.

There were a lot of people in the house. A crowd was the first thing Amu saw when she ran down the stairs. Most of them she didn't even recognize, but a few were her neighbors, and several of them gave her cold glances when she came into the room. Her chest tightened with panic in response, and Amu looked around, wondering what had happened. It took her a moment to make enough sense of the situation to be able to find her family.

"Mama," she said, quickly making her way through the crowd towards them. Someone jabbed her roughly in the shoulder as she passed, but she ignored the pain. "What..." The question died on her lips when she caught sight of Ami, who was the one crying. There was a large bandage on the little girl's cheek and left hand, and a paramedic was bending over her, holding another large roll of gauze. A sick feeling engulfed her.

"Amu!" Her mother turned towards her and gripped her shoulders tightly. Painfully. There was no joy in those usually warm golden eyes tonight. "Where were you?!"

"I... I fell asleep," Amu stuttered. "What happened?"

"What happened? What _happened_?! Amu, you said you would watch her!" Her mother cried, shaking her. "We told you we were leaving! Ami said..." Mama's voice caught on a sob. "She said she tried to get your attention for a long time. When you didn't answer, she was so hungry she tried to get herself dinner. She spilled boiling water all over herself!" Her mother's nails dug painfully into her tender flesh. "Who knows what might have happened if Odaiba-san hadn't been passing by and heard Ami crying? She's just a little girl, a baby, and she might be scarred for life. You were supposed to be watching her. You know she's not old enough to take care of herself. What's the matter with you?"

"Mama, I..." Amu felt paralyzed. She couldn't even respond when pain in her shoulders became so pronounced that it sent sparks down her spine. It took her several seconds to say, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Amu, that's not good enough!" Mama's eyes were glittering with tears. "She could have been even more seriously injured. What if she had set the house on fire, or electrocuted herself? I thought you knew better than this! I thought you were mature enough to handle the simple task of looking after your sister for a few hours!"

"Mama." Papa appeared and laid a hand on Mama's arms, forcing her to release Amu as the woman broke down into sobs. He looked at Amu for a moment and then turned his head away, gently leading his wife over to Ami, who reached for her mother, whimpering.

Left alone, Amu could feel her hands starting to shake. The look of disappointment in her father's eyes had been even worse than her mother's rage. Staring at her baby sister, watching the paramedic kneel down in front of her with a needle in his hands, seeing the way Ami cried out and flinched with pain... The feeling of guilt was too much. It was just too much. Ducking her head, she turned on her heel and ran blindly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize for the extended delay. I've actually had this chapter written for a while, but I completely forgot that I did. Otherwise it would've been posted. Enjoy.

* * *

The night air was cool, with a fine mist that lingered over the ground. Amu could feel the droplets sticking to her, dampening her hair and clothing, as she ran. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks, an odd contrast to the chill against her skin. Her breath came in sharp, short pants, and a small pain appeared in the bottom of her chest that grew quickly when she kept going. It finally turned into a cramp so painful that she was forced to stop, even though she wanted nothing more than to keep going.

Breathing loudly, she put her hands on her quivering knees and tried to relax. She needed to put everything behind her, to not think about it, because the amount of guilt and sorrow she was feeling was strong enough to drive her mad if she dwelled on it for much longer. Straightening up, she took a step. Almost immediately, her knees gave out and she collapsed, sobbing anew, into the water and mud.

"Amu-chan!" Three voices yelled in unison, and her charas flew up to her, each of them looking fatigued from the chase.

"Amu-chan..." Ran repeated, very quietly. None of them seemed quite sure what to say.

"Why?" Amu whispered through her tears, covering her face with her hands. "Why do I have to be this way? I can't do anything right. I let my little sister get hurt. I can't fulfill my duties as a guardian. My diamond egg has an X on it." She opened her eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks. "What am I good for? Everyone... Everything I come into contact with... Maybe I should just... just..."

"Amu-chan, don't talk this way," Miki pleaded. "Dia will come home someday. Things will get better."

"Yes desu," Suu said comfortingly. "Ami-chan will be fine and the prince and the other guardians will understand."

"That's right!" Ran extended her hands and her tiny pompoms popped into existence. "You can do it, Amu-chan! You can do it!"

"I can't!" The savagery in her voice silenced the cheering. "I can't. They shouldn't have to make allowances for me anymore. You don't understand. I want to, but I can't. I'm not worth anything anymore, don't you see? Nadeshiko and Kukai are gone. Utau's got Dia. Mashirou-san and Sanjou-san hate me, and Tadase-kun could never like a girl like me. He likes perfect girls like Mashirou-san or... Amulet Heart." Her voice quivered noticeably as she spoke the last name. Ran's cheery smile faded. "He'll never like me. Sometimes. Oh, sometimes! I wish I'd never become _them_!"

"Amu-chan desu..." The difference in Suu's voice, now tiny, afraid, was enough to make her look up in confusion.

"Everyone!" Amu's mouth dropped open, her grief, rage, and self-hatred temporarily forgotten, at the sight of her three charas. For a moment, she was too stunned to speak or move. Their three eggs, one with a heart pattern, one with a spade pattern, and one with a clover pattern, had appeared around each of them. As she watched, the shells slowly began to close, snapping her out of her daze.

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Wait!" she cried, thrusting her hands out towards them. "Please, don't leave me! I need you! I'll do anything!" She looked frantically from one to the other. It couldn't happen this fast. Her mind couldn't process the fact that soon she really would be alone. Amu lowered her head, trying to catch her breath. They couldn't leave! "Wait!"

"Amu-chan, if you don't believe in your would-be self, we can't be with you," Ran said quietly. Her large pink eyes were filled with tears.

"When Amu-chan can be honest in working towards her would-be self, we will return," Miki murmured.

"Good-bye desu," Suu added as the eggs slid completely shut.

"Ran!" Amu screamed desperately, feeling as though the terrific pain inside of her was going to slice her in two. "Miki! SUU!"

A thin silver line appeared over the cracks. When it vanished, the eggs, smooth and whole and falling to the ground, were her only answer. Amu reached out and gathered the fragile eggs to her chest with trembling hands, remembering how she had done the same with her charas not that long ago. She began to cry again, harder this time, to the point where she felt like she could hardly breathe. There was nothing in the world except her pain, her anger, her grief, her loneliness. Her shoulders burned and her chest throbbed, but neither could compare to the emptiness inside of her. She was completely, totally, alone.

**XXXXX**

He leapt from branch to branch with agile ease, enjoying the feel of the chilled night air against his cheeks. Anything was better than being cooped up in that house, and at his current height, he towered high above the wet mist haunting the streets below. One of the branches, too slender for even his slight weight, bent disturbingly when he alighted on it and he tensed. Quickly, he fell towards the ground, landing gently and gracefully as the branch shook threateningly above him. He rose into a standing position and glanced around, his ears twitching.

"Ikuto, it's getting late nya," a soft voice said into his ear. The tiny, shivering form of his cat chara was clinging to his shoulder. The soft, constant purring that had been the only sound during his travel until moments before stopped, replaced by a gentle nuzzling. "I'm tired."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto ignored his chara for the moment and instead, closed his eyes, listening hard. His cat ears twitched again and swiveled, trying to lock onto a thin voice he thought he'd heard echoing through the night. But for the time being, the world was silent except for the pattering of a few rain drops. He waited. And then, it came again, more raw this time, and also less recognizable. Not that it mattered, not for him. Thanks to his extended hearing, he knew who it was.

Smoothly, he leapt into the air and changed direction, away from the park and towards the eastern side of the town. Yoru squeaked in surprise and burrowed in against him more tightly for warmth. Ikuto paid no attention and, instead, only increased his speed. He had previously decided not to visit her at all and had been heading in the opposite direction, which proved to be a good thing when he finally discerned her location, at least a twenty minute cat path from her home. He would have never heard her if he'd been at her house.

She was sitting on the ground in the middle of the street, her arms clasped strangely against her chest, her pale pink hair falling over her eyes. Ikuto landed a few feet away and approached her cautiously, sizing her up and wondering what had brought her out into the night. Unlike him, she was a girl with the sort of family who made sure she was at home in bed by this time of night. The thought only increased his concern and finally, he spoke.

"Amu? What are you doing out here?"

She didn't respond. Ikuto moved closer to her and then knelt, repressing a mental shudder as the cold water soaked his pants. He gently touched her skin and realized that her hands were freezing. Her body jerked when he did, and her head shot up. The tears, the pain and confusion in her eyes... It took his breath away. But there was less than a minute to take everything in before she fell forward, clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto murmured into her pale pink hair, wrapping his arms around her slender form. It was only the second time he'd ever seen her cry, but this was far more disturbing. That time had been because the pastries she'd made for the kiddy king had been broken. Now, she'd looked as though her world was ending. Ikuto tightened his grip slightly, wishing that he knew how to comfort her more. What had happened? He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure that she would tell him.

It was a long while, perhaps even hours, before her crying slowed to a stop. For a second, he almost thought she'd fallen asleep, until he felt her shudder. She pulled back slowly, revealing swollen golden eyes and a tear-streaked face. It was only then that he got his first look at what she was cradling so tenderly in her arms, and his eyes went wide with understanding, and then, on some level, sympathy.

"They left you...?" he said, and she flinched as though he'd struck her. He regretted the words as soon as they'd escaped. His arms were still loosely wrapped around her, and he wondered if she would make him let go for the comment. It felt so good to hold onto her. In spite of how they were both getting wet and cold, she still felt warm and soft.

"It's all my fault," Amu whispered, staring down at her eggs. "Why..." She closed her eyes and shook her head, releasing a shuddering breath.

"Why what?" he asked intently. "Amu, what?"

"Nothing." Amu looked up at him and blinked. A strange expression flashed over her face, and she bit her lip. "I thought we were enemies," she said.

"I was born to break the rules," Ikuto said. His voice was light-hearted, hiding the truth of his statement. He added, "I heard you crying."

"Oh. You shouldn't have come. I'm okay." She drew completely out of his grip and stood up. The shakiness of her movement seemed to unsettle even her. She ducked her head, looking as though she was holding something back. More tears?

"Amu..." He wasn't sure what to say to her, and he could see her mask coming up, that familiar cool and spicy shell that she put on so well. Normally, it was easy to tease it away from her, to make her smile and get mad, but he had the feeling that she was too fragile for that. The question swirling around in his mind slipped out, breaking the silence. "What happened?"

Her expression went stiff and closed. "Nothing, Ikuto. It's... nothing. I'm going now."

Ikuto studied her for a minute. "Are you going home?"

"Yes." Amu turned away from him and began an unsteady walk back down the street. He watched her leave and was tempted to follow, wanted to see her home, but Yoru was kneading his shoulder and mumbling something about catnip and sleep, and it was beginning to rain harder. It only took a few water drops on his sensitive ears before he decided that heading home was a better plan. But all the same, Ikuto made a mental note to check in on the girl the next night.

**XXXXX**

'_How stupid!_' Amu broke into a run as soon as she was certain that she was out of Ikuto's view. Water splashed up onto her from the puddles lining the streets, soaking her already saturated uniform even more. '_Thank god I got away when I did. "Please take care of me, Ikuto. Tell me what to do. Take me away." Yeah, right._' The words that had been desperately trying to force themselves out of her mouth while she was with Ikuto burned through her mind. She choked back a sobbing gasp and pressed on, forcing herself to run faster.

'_How could I have cried on him like that? He's from Easter. What would Tadase-kun think? And... I kept him out in the rain and cold. I bet he'll get sick. Everyone I interact with... Everything I do..._' She almost began to cry again, but she forced the tears away. Now was the time to act, not to sit and cry. What she was going to do, she wasn't quite sure, but there absolutely had to be something she could do, because she couldn't take any more.

Her house was dark and silent, a stark contrast to how it had been before. Shivering, Amu opened the unlocked front door and entered, climbed the stairs, and went into her bedroom. She carefully placed her eggs on her bed and then stripped off all of her clothing. Naked, she walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, scrubbing every inch of her body. Only when she felt a little cleaner, when she felt she had a better handle on the storm raging inside of her, did she shut the water off and move slowly back to her room, dripping on the rug as she moved.

"What should I do?" she asked her silent bedroom. "Ran... Miki... Suu..." She wiped fresh tears from her eyes and closed the curtains on her balcony, even though she doubted anyone would be looking in at her.

"I..." Her voice trailed off and she sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked around at the familiar sight and felt the wave of exhaustion and grief that was trying to descend on her. "I'm so tired of all of this," she mumbled. "I need a break. I want... I want..." Closing her eyes, she fell backwards on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I want... to leave..."

It was a new thought, one that she'd never really considered before, and yet it was also known to her. It had merit. If she left, she could get a handle on everything. _'I won't have to deal with the new Jack or Queen_,' she thought. 'I _can get over this crush on Tadase. I won't have to think of anyone, not even what I've done to poor Ami_.' Her teeth clenched at the reminder, and she squeezed her fists tight, determined not to cry. _'Maybe they'll miss me... I bet they will... but I just have to get away. I think it would be best for everyone if I did. Everything has happened so_ _fast during the past year. So many changes. If I can get my head straight, stop being such a screw up, then I could return and it will be all better_.'

The more she considered the idea, the more she liked the sound of it. Amu sat up and tucked a few strands behind her ear. Was she really thinking about doing this? Where would she go and how would she get there? Well, she figured, her destination was probably unimportant. Anywhere would be fine, as long as it was far enough way that no one could find her easily. The bus seemed to be her only option, but bus tickets were expensive, and she didn't have too much money saved up.

"It'll just have to be enough," she muttered, and stood up. She began to move quickly around her room, pulling out a large backpack and a smaller overnight bag and packing clothing into them. Three skirts, several tops, and socks and underwear, followed by a few personal things, like her favorite picture of her family, all went in, followed by an extra pair of shoes. After a quick trip down to the kitchen, she added a stack of sandwiches and some fruit, plus a package of cookies; things that were easy to eat and that she hoped would last for a couple of days. At last, she stood in front of her mirror and gave herself a critical look.

_'I look too young_,' she thought, feeling a tiny bit of excitement. _'I don't really look old enough to be traveling on my own. I guess I better put on my best clothing and take my hair clips out_.' Slowly, she unfastened the cross clip from her hair and set it down on her dresser. It struck her then, just how much it resembled an X, and she smiled grimly. _'That's right, I'm leaving all this behind_,' she said silently, turning towards her closet. The best she could come up with was a silver vest over a long-sleeved black shirt, coupled with a dark purple skirt and a pair of black flats. It still didn't make her look any older than fourteen or fifteen, and Amu grimaced at her reflection as she roughly pulled a brush through her pink locks. That was something else to be concerned with, she realized. Her unusual hair and eyes would give her away if her family tried to look for her.

"A hat," she said out loud, and dove back into her closet. It took a great deal of searching, but finally she came up with a dark purple hat that was similar to the one she wore as Amulet Spade. Amu stood in front of the mirror and proceeded to stuff as much of her hair into the hat as she could. It was harder than she had expected - her hair didn't want to cooperate, and the hat kept falling off. Finally, after using about twenty hair pins and a lot more patience than she wanted to give, she managed to make it stay. Some of her hair was still visible, but it wasn't as prevalent as it was before. That, as well as a pair of tinted silver sunglasses, was the only thing she could think of to disguise herself.

At last, she stood in the middle of her room and could think of no more preparations to make. It was getting late, she knew, and if she didn't hurry her family would return before she got the chance to leave. This was the time to make her final choice. Amu set her jaw with determination and went back to her closet for the last time to pick out a black purse that she could wear over her one shoulder and rest on her opposite hip. She stuffed every last cent into it, gently added her chara eggs, and then went downstairs, carrying her two bags. The very last, and hardest, thing to do was write her family a note. But when she'd gotten a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down to write it, she discovered that it really was very easy.

"Dear Papa, Mama, and Ami," she wrote. "I'm really sorry for not watching over Ami better. Lately, things have been getting to be too much for me to handle, and it bothers me that Ami had to be the one to suffer for it. I feel like I can't do this... everything, anything! anymore. This year was supposed to be about being more true to myself, but somehow I feel like the very opposite has happened. I need to get away to find myself again. Please don't look for me or worry about me. I'll come back someday. Love, Amu."

"Aah, Utau-chan's enemy is running away from home," a voice said right behind her as she was setting the note down on the table.

"GAH!" Amu jumped and tried to spin around at the same time. She tripped and fell over backwards. "Eru!"

The little chara ignored her. Her eyes were on the note, and her hands moved, writing invisible notes on a pad she no longer had. "Eru must remember this for Utau-chan," she muttered.

"Oh, Eru," Amu sighed and picked herself up off of the floor. Seeing the tiny angel was a reminder that she was leaving Dia behind, and that hurt, perhaps, the most of all. But she knew that Dia wouldn't come with her; the chara had made it clear that she didn't feel Amu was worthy. Amu gritted her teeth at the memory. When she returned, when everything was alright again, she would get Dia back. "Eru, I'm leaving," she said. "You can come with me or you can go home to Utau. It's up to you."

Eru looked visibly torn. On the one hand, she didn't want to be any further away from Utau than she already was. But on the other, it wasn't like Utau wanted her around: the only thing she could feel from her owner was coldness and ice. And here was Amu, chin quivering slightly, trying to pretend it didn't matter, and fiddling with the chain on her purse while she waited for Eru's response. Clearly, she desired Eru's presence. Eru studied her and sighed. She believed that Amu could save Utau from the hell that Utau had gotten herself into. If Amu left, what was to keep her from never returning? Who would save Utau then?

"I will go with Amu," she said quietly. "Amu-chan is a good girl, like Utau-chan."

Amu looked at her for a moment and then glanced away. She certainly didn't _feel _anything like a good girl. The prospect of running away made her feel dirty, but what other choice did she have? The life that was in front of her was sickening; it seemed like it held nothing but pain and drudgery. Nothing was fun anymore and no one wanted to be around her – not that she could really blame them – and she was just so tired of it all.

"Come on," she said, sliding her backpack on and picking up her other bag. Eru followed as Amu turned and walked out the front door. Closing it left her feeling rather strange. It was like closing the door on her entire life. '_I sure hope this is a good idea_,' she thought nervously as she locked it. '_There's no turning back now_.'

* * *

Please do review. It helps like you wouldn't believe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** An important thing to take note of in this chapter is that Amu doesn't know that Ikuto and Utau are siblings, as this story takes place before the episode/chapter when she finds out. She hasn't yet become Amulet Angel and Utau hasn't become Dark Jewel. Dia has already hatched from her x-egg, but Amu never got the chance to tell the guardians about her or that she was X-ed. Keep this in mind. Also, from now on, the story will be told largely from Amu's point of view, with some insight into Ikuto, Utau, and occasionally the guardians.

* * *

The bus was relatively quiet, with the only sounds being the low murmur of voices and the occasional squealing of the brakes. Amu leaned her head against the window and looked out into the darkness beyond the reflection of the sad-eyed girl staring back at her. There weren't very many cars on the highway at five in the morning. It felt as though the people on the bus were the only ones left in the world. Amu glanced around at many of the silent, slumbering forms and felt unbearably lonely.

It had been surprisingly easy to get the bus ticket. The clerk hadn't even given her a second glance; he didn't bat an eye when Amu had asked for a ticket to "anywhere that's far away, but it has to be under $50". She had blushed as soon as she'd said it, feeling horribly young, but the man had just printed her a ticket that cost $49.53 and barked out a terminal number in an extremely bored-sounding voice. She'd fumbled her way to the bus and climbed on, then sat down in the first available seat she could find. That had been nearly six hours ago and the bus was showing no signs of stopping.

She still didn't know where they were headed, but it didn't really matter as long as it was away. Eru was curled up on her shoulder and sleeping. Amu pulled her legs up onto the seat beside her and wound her arm through her overnight bags. If anyone tried to take it, she would know. Then she closed her eyes and tried not to think of everyone that she had left behind. It was hard; their images haunted her. There were so many good-byes she hadn't made, and if she hadn't been so tired, the fear and loneliness might have made her cry again. Instead, she slipped quietly into sleep, rocked by the gentle motion of the bus.

It was a long time before she awoke, and then, it was only because of the sound of the bus driver telling everyone to get off because it was the end of the line. Half asleep, muddled and confused, Amu rose and gathered her things. She made extra sure that she had her purse before she stumbled towards the exit. Bright sunlight and an early morning chill greeted her when she stepped down.

'_How long did I sleep for_?' she wondered in confusion, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over her fingers. Had she really slept all yesterday and all through the night? She was definitely no longer tired, but she _was_ ravenously hungry and had no memory of previous stops, which seemed to lead credence to that theory. She also had to go to the bathroom in the worst way, so the first thing to do was to get into the station and find a bathroom. This was easier said than done - it seemed as though several buses had all arrived at once, so there was a swell of people trying to get into the building and it seemed like quite a few of them had the same problem that she did. Amu pressed her thighs together as she waited in line for the ladies room and tried not to think about it. Instead, she turned her mind to where she was and what she would do next.

It appeared as though she had arrived in a coastal town, because she could smell the tangy scent of salt when she took a deep breath. The sun was bright through the windows and the building was warm; she could feel herself beginning to perspire. Amu looked around and shifted her weight, holding her breath and sending up a mental prayer as the pressure began to worsen. Where would she spend that night? A hotel would most certainly be too expensive; it would undoubtedly wipe out everything she had with one night, if she even had enough for that. The bus ticket had eaten up most of what she had.

'_Maybe I could help out somewhere and receive a free room for it_,' she thought hopefully, sighing as her stomach growled hungrily. After what seemed like hours of waiting, she was finally the next person in line when a stall was freed. She walked as quickly as she could inside and locked it, then dropped her bags, yanked her skirt up, ripped her underwear down, and sat down with a gasp of relief. '_Maybe I can convince people that I look older than I really am_,' she speculated. '_It happens, sometimes. Although I do look really young. I hate how underdeveloped I am. I bet if I looked more like Utau, I'd have an easier time_.'

The thought of Utau brought the image of Ikuto into her mind. Amu could feel herself blushing as she opened the stall door and headed over to the counter. She set her bags down for a moment to wash her hands, then looked into the mirror and began to fix her hat. '_That pervert cat boy... Why is he coming into my mind right now_?' She let her hands drop to her sides and forced a smile. The girl in the mirror smiled back, but she didn't look particularly happy. '_I miss him_,' she realized, knowing that even as the thought passed through her mind, it was a crazy one. '_Even if he does drive me nuts, I wish he was here. Ikuto would know what to do. I want to say... take care of me... protect me... tell me what to do... But he's not here. And I can't focus on someone like that right now_.'

Amu turned away, lifting her hand to rub her eyes as she did. The movement caused her to bang into the woman who had been standing beside her. "Oh, sorry," she said, pulling back quickly and clutching at her purse.

The woman said, "That's alright." She studied Amu's face for a second, then stepped forward and dropped her voice. "Are you a runaway, honey? Do you need some help?"

"W-What?" Amu stammered, stunned. Her heart began to pound. What should she do? Run? The last thing she wanted was to get caught be sent back home.

As though sensing her panic, the woman smiled. There was something comforting about the gesture. "Don't be frightened. My name is Akino Sayuri. My partner and I run a youth hostel that's only a few blocks from here. We regularly come and patrol the bus terminal for young people like you." She gently took Amu's arm, picked up her bags, and led her out of the bathroom. The two of them found a quiet corner to stand in, and only then did Sayuri continue. "If you need a place to stay, we have some rooms open."

Amu said nothing in response as she studied the kindly face, remembering what her parents had told her about strangers. The woman was short, only a couple of inches taller than she was, and slender, with dark hair worn back in a braid. Her eyes were an odd shade of grayish green, but warm, lacking even a hint of malice. "What's a youth hostel?" she asked at last.

"It's like a hotel of sorts for youth who have left home," Sayuri explained. "It operates on a sliding scale - anything you can pay is fine, until you can find work and a place to live. Food is included. My husband, Yomi, and I started it a long time ago. It's not a particularly grand place but it's better than sleeping on the street."

"How did you know I don't have somewhere to go?" Amu asked, still feeling slightly suspicious. She was reluctant to attach a word like runaway to herself. It sounded so final. But the thought of sleeping on the street was even worse.

Sayuri shrugged. "People who have some place to be don't usually cry in the bathroom," she said lightly. "Look, if you do have somewhere, that's fine. I wanted to make the offer before someone less inclined to actually help approached you. No offence, but you look quite young. Still, if your answer is no..."

"Wait," Amu said quickly, stopping the woman's departure. She didn't know if she could trust Sayuri. But what other option did she have? Her hand tightened around the strap of her purse, and she felt slightly comforted by the thought that her charas and Eru were with her. "I... I don't have anywhere to go. I wasn't sure what to do."

Sayuri smiled. "Alright. What's your name?"

"Hi - " Amu stopped herself before she could finish and bit her lip. She didn't want to give out her real name. It would be way too easy for someone to find her. But then, what could she give as her name? Her mind raced. "Tsukiyomi," she said before she could stop herself.

"Tsukiyomi what?" Sayuri looked at her with a cool expression.

"Tsukiyomi..." Amu's eyes darted around and caught sight of Eru pushing the zipper on one of the bags in order to get out. "Chara."

"What?" Sayuri's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Chara... Char... Karin!" Amu blurted out, waving her hands frantically. She took a quick breath and clasped her hands together to stop, feeling her face turn bright red and knowing she had just made a major fool of herself. "Tsukiyomi Karin," she said more calmly, hoping that Sayuri wouldn't call her out on it. "My name is Tsukiyomi Karin."

"May I call you Karin-chan?" Sayuri asked. When Amu nodded, she said, "Then you can call me Sayuri. Come on, I'll take you to the hostel and you can get settled in."

Amu followed her outside into the cool warmth. She flipped her sunglasses on and climbed into the blue car that Sayuri indicated was hers after heaving her bags into the back. Sayuri continued to speak, but Amu couldn't bring herself to listen. Her eyes were on the scenery and her heart was beating uncomfortably hard. '_Why did I give Ikuto's last name_?' she wondered. '_Why didn't I just make one up... or give anyone's name but his? It makes me sound like... like_...' She lifted her hands and placed them over her cheeks, feeling the warmth. '_How silly. It's not like Ikuto likes me. We're enemies and anyway, he has Utau_.'

The thought of the relationship between Utau and Ikuto made her chest constrict slightly, and she released a quick breath, glancing around for Eru. Somewhere, the angel had gotten another little notebook, and she was writing in it frantically, clearly noting whatever Sayuri was saying. Amu smiled a little. Eru might have been Utau's chara, and thus, a part of Utau herself, but she couldn't deny that it was nice to have the little one around. It made the loss of Ran, Miki, and Suu just a bit easier to bear, although she doubted she would ever get over not having them around. Her right hand stole down and stroked her purse, making sure that the eggs were still inside as the car stopped.

"Here we are," said Sayuri cheerfully as the two of them got out. Amu looked at the hostel speculatively. It looked something like a motel, and appeared to actually be three long, thin buildings grouped around a courtyard. Sayuri led her across the yard towards one of them. "These two are both apartments for youth. That one is an eating hall as well as where Yomi and I live. You'll only have one roommate, as you're going to be living in one of the smaller places. Larger apartments usually have four people. We usually don't group girls and boys together, although on occasion we do by special request," she explained. "Do try to get along with each other. You have your own bathroom and a small kitchen, but we prefer that you try to eat in the eating hall. It's open from seven in the morning until ten at night. Breakfast is at nine, lunch is at one, and dinner is at six, but there are sandwiches and cereal and fruit available all the time."

She paused in front of a door and withdrew several sets of keys from her purse. Her voice suddenly became more business-like, as though she was in a hurry. "Here's your key, make _sure_ you don't lose it. And don't give anyone a copy of it, either. The only person who should have a copy is your roommate. You're free to come and go as you please; any rent you can give right now is due on the 30th of each month. I have to go to a meeting, so good luck settling in. Bye!"

Amu stood on the porch blinking for a moment after Sayuri had left, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of information that she had just been given. She looked down at the key in her hand, then at the door. Her stomach writhed with nervousness, or was that just her hunger making itself known again? Slowly, she unlocked it and pushed it open. '_This is it. This is my home now_.'

**XXXX**

Something was wrong. Ikuto lingered outside of Amu's bedroom window, keeping his gaze firmly fastened on the Hinamori household. It was about six at night, and he knew that even with Guardian meetings, she should have been home from school by now. Easter had kept him from coming by the day before, but he'd made it a point to get here by half past five today. Yet he hadn't seen anyone enter or leave the house, nor had he seen any lights go on in Amu's bedroom. Had they gone out for dinner?

The sound of a door closing caught his attention. Easily, he leapt from the tree and landed lightly on the ground. Stealthily, he stole around the side of the house. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but it certainly was not what he found. In the backyard, kneeling under the tree, was a very small girl with caramel blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She was holding something in her bandaged hand and crying. Her soft, whimpering cries reminded him of Utau when she was a child, and before he knew it, he was approaching her with quick, light steps.

"Hey, little one, what's wrong?" he asked.

The girl sniffed loudly and turned to face him. He was so struck by the strong resemblance to Amu when he saw her golden eyes that he couldn't process what she was saying for a second. Then her words registered. "Onee-chan left," she had said, her lower lip quivering.

"Onee-chan... Are you Amu's sister? She _left_?" Ikuto stared at her, shocked.

"Yes," she nodded, more tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hands squeezed around whatever she was holding. "Mama and Papa found a note... Onee-chan..."

Ikuto's mind went blank as he struggled to come to terms with this information. Amu had left? Left town? Where had she gone? What had happened to her that could cause her to become so upset? He needed more information, but he didn't believe Ami would be the one to give it to him. Yoru had sailed over his shoulder and down to the little girl, where he began waving his paws around in an attempt to make her smile. It seemed to work; a tiny smile broke out over her lips, but she still looked sad and unhappy. Ikuto crouched down so that he was on the same level as she was and tilted her chin up to face him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ami-chan," she responded. Suddenly, she held her hands out to him. When Ikuto extended his hand, she dropped something into his palm. His eyes widened as the smooth feel of the Humpty Lock registered. The key in his pocket chimed dully. "Neko-onii-san, Onee-chan wasn't very happy. Will you make her happy and bring her home?" Ami whispered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

There was something hard in his throat. Ikuto swallowed several times and spoke hoarsely. "I will."

Ami smiled, a real one this time. "Thank you, Neko-onii-san," she said, and then, "Mama is coming."

He'd heard it as well, probably before she had, the sound of someone opening up the back door. Ikuto paused just long enough to gently pat Ami's hair before he disappeared into the bushes. Yoru caught up to him and grabbed onto his shoulder, but he barely noticed. His mind was racing; he couldn't believe that Amu was actually gone. The girl had seemed so happy with all of her guardian friends - at least, she had until the night before yesterday. What had happened to set her off? What had happened that day?

'_She_ _must have left right after I saw her_,' he thought, landing on the sidewalk and continuing to wander. _'I could have gone with her. I _would_ have gone with her_.' His jaw tightened. He didn't really like to think of the things he felt when he thought about Hinamori Amu. They were too strong, too powerful: he knew their name but he had never wanted to acknowledge them for what they were. It was easier to tease the girl mercilessly than admit he felt anything more for her than contempt as her enemy. '_Amu_...'

"Ikuto!" Slender arms wound around his waist from the back, and a curvaceous feminine form pressed against him.

"Hello, Utau," he muttered, his mind still occupied.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she admonished, reluctantly releasing him. She slid around to face him. "Sanjou-san thinks I - Ikuto, is that...?" Her violet eyes grew wide and she gasped, staring at the object in his hand. "You actually got it from her?"

"No," he muttered, feeling an odd pang. "She's gone."

"She's gone?" Utau looked up at him and frowned.

"She's gone," he confirmed, and the words were hard to say. His eyes landed on the two charas following her, and his lips tightened into a frown. Dia gazed at him with a blank, uncaring expression, but he could almost imagine a mocking spark that flashed deep within that blank, golden gaze.

"She's gone..." Utau tasted the words again, her normally beautiful face contorted into an angry scowl. Clearly, the information hadn't pleased her, although why Ikuto hadn't the slightest idea. She cast a glance at the Humpty Lock enclosed in Ikuto's hand, then glanced up at his face. "Give it to me."

Ikuto's hand tightened unconsciously around the Humpty Lock. The lock felt cool to the touch without Amu around, and he wondered if it missed her. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do with it, but he knew he didn't want to give it to his younger sister. Utau was in enough trouble as it was, and besides, he realized he might need it. His promise to Ami hanging heavily over his head, Ikuto stepped past her.

"Let it go, Utau," he said quietly.

"Ikuto!" she called the words to his back, her voice shaking with anger. He didn't bother to look back. With a wink of dark blue light, he used Yoru's catlike reflexes to leap away. Whatever had happened to Amu two days ago had been upsetting enough to send her running, and he needed to know what it was. Much as it annoyed him to return so soon, he suspected that an impromptu visit to the kiddy king was in order.

**XXXX**

Utau strode down the street, barely paying attention to the people who cast her admiring looks as they passed. It was unusual for her, because normally she enjoyed the presence of her fans, and it was an indication of just how truly incensed she was. Her feet pounded the ground and her pigtails bounced as she stormed towards Easter Studios, trying to take her anger out on the helpless pavement. Her mind was in turmoil. _She_ was the one who wanted to retrieve the Humpty Lock for Ikuto. It should have been Utau's, and the fact that Ikuto hadn't given it to her was enraging. In her opinion, Ikuto already felt way too strongly about Amu.

"That lock should be mine," Utau said under her breath, feeling her fury working its way into new heights. Iru and Dia struggled to keep up with her fast pace. Utau glanced over her shoulder at the little x-chara, trusting that the other people on the street would get out of her way. She had seen Ikuto's unusual reaction when he looked at her, but she didn't care. Having Dia meant that Hinamori Amu didn't have her, and for Utau, that was reason enough to keep Dia around forever.

"He said 'she's gone'. What does that mean?" Although she asked the question out loud, Utau didn't expect an answer, and she was surprised when she got one.

"Maybe she went to go find the Embryo."

Utau turned her head slowly and glared at Iru, who squeaked at having the full force of her partner's ire turned on her and darted behind the nearest crosswalk sign for safety. She was about two seconds from completely not caring that she was in public and blasting Iru for even suggesting that Amu would be the one to find the Embryo when another, smaller voice spoke.

"Amu wouldn't do that. Amu's not strong enough."

"What do you mean?" Utau took a deep breath to contain herself and turned her head towards Dia, not caring that a couple of people around her were looking at her oddly.

"Amu has no strength within herself." Dia's voice was flat and her eyes were emotionless, as she always was when she spoke of Amu. "She can't believe in herself and has no courage to go on. Why would she attempt to find the legendary Embryo, when she can't even find herself?"

"You make a good point," Utau murmured, her anger lessening as she considered the full implications of Dia's words. She was still angry that Ikuto had refused to give her the Humpty Lock, but maybe there was still a chance that she could find the Embryo for him. A smirk darted across her lips and she placed her hand on her hip, convinced that it was only a matter of time before Ikuto became hers. "I bet she took that weakling with her as well. I hope Eru does everything she can to trip Amu up."

As Utau continued down the street at a noticeably happier pace, Iru reappeared from behind the sign and followed her at a safe distance. Utau may not have missed Eru, but Iru certainly did. Dia's influence was turning Utau into a cold, cruel girl, and that wasn't the real Utau at all. Iru couldn't help being upset at the news that Amu had disappeared. Who was going to save Utau from Dia?

"Hurry up, Iru," Utau barked over her shoulder, turning sharply into the building. She ignored everyone who came fluttering towards her, disregarding their concerns without paying the slightest attention. Sanjou was undoubtedly annoyed that she had disappeared in the middle of one of her recordings, but to say that wasn't even on Utau's list of concerns was an understatement. The slam of her door echoed throughout the building, causing many of the assistants who had been following her to wince and exchange wary looks. None of them wanted to be the one to approach Hoshina Utau when she was in a bad mood.

Alone, Utau stripped off the clothes she had been wearing and adorned a more causal pair of slacks and a blouse. She took a sip of the water sitting on her vanity and gazed into the mirror, pleased with what she saw. Sanjou's numerous plans would no doubt make her even more of a star, and she had to admit that she enjoyed singing on stage with crowds of adoring fans calling out praise. The more famous she became, the more chance she had of drawing Ikuto's attention. It was all falling into place.

The only kink in her plans that Utau had ever really experienced was Hinamori Amu. Easter had always allowed her to do what she wanted as long as she helped in the creation and collection of x-eggs. X-eggs didn't really matter to Utau; she saw very little worth in the heart's egg and believed that people who allowed them to be turned into x-eggs deserved their empty life afterwards. It was one of the reasons she was so pleased that Amu's diamond egg had turned into an x-egg, and then better still, hatched into an x-chara. Amu's life wasn't empty, but the loss of Dia had definitely had an impact on the younger girl – perhaps even more of one than Utau had realized, if Amu had really taken off.

Her only competition for Ikuto's affection had done her a huge favor. It was infuriating how attached he seemed to be to Amu, but Utau knew that with Amu out of the picture, he would soon forget about her. Ikuto existed in the here and now, and spent little time expounding on the past or future. That would leave room for Utau, who often thought only of the future and how she could better her position in life, to move in and become everything that Ikuto would ever need.

Smiling brightly, Utau whirled on her heel and flounced off to to hear more about Sanjou's new plan. Her voice was ready for singing after having worked out her frustration on the way there. Now that she had every confidence that things were finally going her way, she was ready to focus on what _she_ wanted. It never occurred to her that Iru had not followed her into the studio, and it definitely did not dawn on her that the little chara was praying and hoping desperately that Hinamori Amu would return.

* * *

Coming up in the next chapter: The Guardians receive the news that Amu has gone missing, Ikuto struggles with whether or not he should find Amu and pays an angry visit to Tadase, and Amu meets her new roommate and starts integrating herself into her new world. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Rima will seem a bit cold (and cruel) in the beginning, but remember that she hasn't become friends with Amu yet, meaning that she's still trying to keep her façade up. Also, this chapter may come across as being a bit harsh towards Tadase, but I'm _really _annoyed with him after re-watching episodes 25-29. Finally, remember that Amu's alias is Karin Tsukiyomi, so when someone talks about Karin, they're talking about Amu.

I have decided this story will have Kukai/Utau (cause I love them) in addition to Amu/Ikuto. At some point in the future, don't be surprised if Rima/Nagihiko makes a brief appearance as well.

* * *

The mood in the Royal Garden was unusually sombre. Even Yaya, who normally chattered brightly and skipped around, was subdued; she gnawed morosely on the same cookie she'd taken from the otherwise untouched pile twenty minutes before. Rima had not touched her tea, and Kairi's notes lay silently on the table. The Ace, Queen, and Jack chairs had not spoken a single word to each other, all of them collectively waiting. For undoubtedly, the strangest thing of all was the fact that the King was actually _late_. This was relatively unheard of within the small collection of Guardians, and that in itself spoke of something being extremely wrong.

"I thought this was going to be a prompt meeting," Rima said quietly, her eyes focused on the table. Her tiny voice broke through the unusual stillness. "I can't afford to be late, you know."

"No one is keeping you here." Yaya's voice rang with a sharpness unaccustomed to the cheerful girl. She glared at Rima, seemingly on the verge of tears. "Something's wrong. Tadase-kun is late and Amu-chi hasn't been in school for a long time. Don't you _care_?"

Rima's eyes left her plate, connecting just long enough with Yaya's to let the girl know that, in fact, Rima did not care. Yaya swelled and was about to let loose with a whopper of a temper tantrum when the door of the Royal Garden opened. Her annoyance with Rima was forgotten in the wake of curiosity, and all three turned to see who had entered. Tadase strode towards them, Souma Kukai at his heels. Yaya released a small whimper at the sight of Kukai and gazed beyond them, hoping to see Amu appear in the doorway.

"I received a call today from Amu-chan's parents," Tadase began once he had reached the stairs. He looked small and gray, and his fine blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. Normally his uniform was neat and pressed, but today his jacket was buttoned incorrectly and his tie was gone. "Amu is missing."

The impact of these very important words was actually very small indeed. Rima reached for her cup of tea and took one of her carefully refined sips. Kairi re-adjusted his glasses and sighed, making a small notation on a sheet of paper. Yaya dropped her mushy cookie on the floor and stared at Tadase, shocked. The five charas in the room gathered near the edge of the table and exchanged worried glances. Kukai stood to the side, observing the gathering silently. His expression was unreadable. Tadase stood silent for a moment, his hands curled into fists. He had to force himself to speak.

"They have been looking for her since Monday night," he said quietly, refusing to think about the fact that it was now Thursday afternoon. He had assumed that she was ill and was only beginning to understand how wrong he had been. "Apparently, something happened to Amu's little sister that night while Amu was caring for her, and when they returned from the hospital, Amu was gone."

"I'm not surprised."

The icy words seemed to resonate through the garden, sending an absolute silence crashing down on the occupants. Yaya's tiny fingers bawled into fists; Pepe rushed to her side and began trying to calm her. Tadase swallowed hard and looked at Rima, who had tossed her beautiful blonde hair over her shoulder as she spoke. It fell like a golden waterfall around her slender shoulders as she drained the last of her tea. The small girl was a complete mystery to him. How did one who was as polished and delicate as Rima end up with a clown-like chara such as Kusu Kusu? Amu had described Clown Drop, and it sounded as unlikely for Rima's would-be self as could be. As far as Tadase could see, Rima was cold, cute, and calm, and she rejected every attempt at friendship as though she had no need for such things. There was nothing comedic or laughable about her.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Rima shrugged. "From what I saw, Amu's not very capable," she said shortly.

"Why you little…" Kukai moved for the first time since Tadase had made the announcement. He took a step forward and his hands rose, forming fists. Daichi glanced at him with alarm. "Amu is _everything_ to this team," he declared heatedly, glaring at Rima. The anger in his pale green eyes was frightening. "And not just for her power. She's strong, and confident, and she believes in everyone. You would be privileged to have her for a friend, but now you won't, because you were part of what drove her away."

Rima opened her eyes and rose. She looked straight at Kukai, her golden brown eyes hard. "And as her friend, so were you." She spoke the words simply, without a hint of malice, and was rewarded by the expression of grief that shot over Kukai's face. Without a further word or glance to anyone, Rima climbed down the stairs and headed out the doors of the garden. Looking rather unhappy, Kusu Kusu slowly and silently followed her partner.

"I will help in any way I am able," said Kairi after a moment of silence had passed. He collected the notes that he had at the table and organized them into a neat pile, then adjusted his glasses again. "Perhaps, King, I could take over the planning for next week's assembly…"

"Yes, Sanjou-san, thank you," Tadase mumbled. Kairi stood and inclined his head to those still gathered in the room. Then he headed for the doors of the Royal Garden, with Musashi close behind. The three remaining Guardians gazed at one another despairingly.

"Is it really true?" Tears glimmered in Yaya's eyes, but for once, she was actively trying to keep them back. "Amu-chi is missing? Where is she?"

"No one knows, Yaya-chan," Tadase said with a sigh. "I wish that we did." Hearing that Amu was gone had left him in turmoil. She hadn't said good-bye, and that was one of the things that hurt most of all. He kept recalling her downtrodden face at the last meeting and cursing himself for leaving here there without finding out what was wrong. Mistakenly, he had assumed she was still upset about Nadeshiko's abrupt departure and Kukai's graduation, but he doubted she would have run away over that. Amu was one of his dearest friends, and not knowing where she was, was already beginning to take a toll on him. Tadase sank down onto one of the steps and buried his head in his hands. Where had he gone wrong?

Kukai glanced at his friend and held in his own sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but Rima's remark had cut him deeply, and he still felt the sting of her words. Part of him had known for a while that something was off about Amu, and he had intended to speak with her at one of the upcoming Guardian meetings in order to give her some encouragement. In the face of these cold new guardians, he realized that the situation was worse than he had originally thought, and now that she had gone missing, he regretted not taking the opportunity to speak with her when he'd had the chance.

"I want Amu-chi!" Yaya wailed suddenly, and burst into tears, unable to hold back any longer. It wasn't her normal style of outrageous baby crying, however. These were real tears that slipped silently down her cheeks in waves of sorrow. Pepe patted her hand consolingly, looking rather lost.

"We all do, Yaya," Kukai said, approaching his oldest friend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He helped her to stand and practically carried her towards the Royal Garden doors, knowing that Pepe and Daichi would be close behind. Yaya went with him willingly, burying her face in his shirt and crying softly.

"I miss Nadeshiko," she whimpered, and Kukai felt his heart twist. Indeed. Nadeshiko would have known what to say to Amu before all of this had even started. How had things fallen apart so quickly? Where would they all end up? Would Amu ever come home?

Supporting Yaya, he paused at the door long enough to risk a glance back at Tadase, who hadn't moved from his position on the stairs. Kukai knew that he couldn't do anything for him at this point; Tadase needed to be on his own for a while. Doubtless the same questions that were going through Kukai's mind were ravaging Tadase as well. He and Yaya stepped outside and Kukai closed the doors behind them. For a moment, he and Yaya leaned against them, holding onto each other, both of them wondering where and how their dear friend was doing.

**XXXX**

Ikuto was not in a good mood. No, suffice it to say that he was actually in a rather bad mood. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and what little sleep he _had_ gotten was preoccupied with dreams of Amu running into god knows what dangers. Sometime shortly before dawn, he had given up and gone to wander the streets, using his cat paths to get around without speaking to anyone. The Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock continued to chime dully at odd moments, creating a sound that almost seemed wistful and longing. It tugged at his heart and made him even more irritable than before, if that was possible.

The information of Amu's disappearance had finally made it into the media. Police were supposedly on the watch for her, but Ikuto doubted that they would find her. Amu was a resourceful girl, and he had no doubt that if she wanted to vanish, she would. Her parents had given her a head start by not reporting her missing until Tuesday night, when she failed to return home from school. No one seemed to know how she had gotten out of the city, and her cell phone had remained off. Ikuto was certain that she hadn't hitchhiked or walked; Amu was too intelligent for that sort of thing. That left few methods, considering that a twelve-year-old girl wouldn't have much money.

He didn't really want to be thinking about her, but his mind was acting on its own, striving to figure out where Amu may have gone, how she would have gotten there, why she hadn't asked him to go with her... Ikuto put a stop to _that_ thought quickly and picked up his pace, wishing that Yoru was with him so that he could really burn himself out. Unfortunately, his chara was out trolling the town with his alley cat friends, having apparently felt that Ikuto needed some time to himself. It was exactly the opposite. The last thing Ikuto wanted was to be alone so that he could mentally replay every encounter that he and Amu had ever had.

"Come on, Yaya; let's go get some ice cream."

"I don't want ice cream. I want Amu-chi!"

At the mention of Amu's name, Ikuto's head rose. There was a boy and a girl coming towards him, and Seiyo Academy was just beyond them. Neither one of them appeared to notice Ikuto's presence – the boy was preoccupied with dragging the crying girl away from the gates – but he vaguely recognized them as friends of Amu. He turned his gaze past them towards the school and continued on, his steps more purposeful this time.

The schoolyard was deserted by then; it was quite late in the afternoon and most of the students and teachers had gone home. Ikuto didn't bother to hide in the shadows as he headed for the Royal Garden. What he was doing, he didn't really know. It was doubtful that the gardens would offer him any clue as to why Amu had left, but he kept going anyway. The doors were closed when he got there, but that meant little to a cat like Ikuto. He was in the process of exploring the outside of the Royal Garden, looking for an easy way in, when he became aware of a flush of power and Yoru popped up on his shoulder as the chara change finished.

"Where have you been?" Ikuto asked, pausing for just a second to get used to all of the sounds he could now hear. Cat ears were so much stronger than a human's.

"Playing." Aware that his partner wasn't really paying attention, Yoru offered nothing further. Instead, he dug his claws into Ikuto's shirt as the boy leapt straight up into the air and caught the sill of an open glass pane on the top of the dome. Luck or ability allowed him to slip inside without being noticed and make his way towards the middle of the garden, where a huddled figure sat on the steps, looking for all the world as though he had lost his best friend.

Ikuto peered around the bush he had secured himself behind and smirked, because really, Tadase _had_ lost his best friend. He could tell by the lost look on the kiddy king's face that he had no idea where Amu was, which meant that the visit was mostly a lost cause. It was disappointing in a way, but on the other hand, he would've been angry if Tadase had known and he hadn't. The realization of that thought made him uncomfortable, and Ikuto gritted his teeth. Murmurings caught at his ears and they swivelled, trying to lock in on whatever Tadase was saying to himself.

"All my fault... should have found out... Amu... Amulet Heart..." Tadase's voice was mournful, and his head sunk lower when he spoke the last words.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ikuto was out from behind his bush, striding across the garden towards Tadase. He could hardly recall a time when he was as angry he was now. His tail lashed the air as he spoke. "Amu is missing, and the only thing you can think of is that you can't see Amulet Heart anymore?"

Tadase's head snapped up, and he stared open-mouthed at Ikuto, clearly shocked to see the other boy standing there. "W-what?" he stammered.

Ikuto glared at him. "Here I thought you had grown up, Tadase," he said coldly.

Pink rose in Tadase's cheeks, and he stood. "That's none of your business, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I don't know what you're doing here, but the Royal Garden is off-limits to an alley cat like you."

"I came to find Amu, hoping her _friends_ would have an idea of where she was," Ikuto answered, purposely stressing the word. "Instead, I find that you're not really her friend at all, if you only like one small part of her. Amu is not Amulet Heart. If that's all you think of her, I'm amazed she's in love with you."

Tadase's mouth opened, then closed. He bit his lip, apparently unsure of how to respond. Finally, he said, "Amu is my friend."

"Really? Do you know why she left?"

Mutely, Tadase shook his head.

"She left because life had beaten her down. Because her so-called friends couldn't hear a word that she was actually saying. Did you know about her diamond egg?" Ikuto could tell that Tadase didn't by the confused look that had crossed the blond's face. It only served to fuel his anger. "Did you know that she's suffering deeply inside? That she blamed herself because her little sister was accidentally burned? Did you _know_, Tadase, or did you bury your head in the sand like you always do and pretend that things were going your way?"

"You have no right to come in here and accuse me after the things you've done!" Tadase shouted. There was a golden flash of light, and then he was holding his staff threateningly. "Stay away from Hinamori-san!"

"I think you've done quite enough of that yourself. You know absolutely nothing about her and yet you call yourself her friend, her prince," Ikuto said, almost disappointed when Tadase failed to go into his normal King mode at being called a prince. He could've used a good fight, and the urge to slap some sense into the kiddy king was almost overwhelming. "You're no prince. You were supposed to protect her and instead you only made her situation worse. _I'm_ going to find Amu and bring her home."

The declaration surprised them both. Tadase lowered his staff and stared at Ikuto, looking shocked. He'd never heard Ikuto with such passion in his voice, and the fact that it was directed towards Amu was disturbing. As much as he didn't want Ikuto anywhere near Amu, he was only just beginning to realize that he didn't have a say in the matter. The thought of going to find Amu in order to bring her back hadn't even occurred to him; he had just been wallowing in self-pity because he couldn't see Amulet Heart anymore. A feeling of shame enveloped Tadase and he let the chara change go.

Ikuto, for his part, was surprised at himself. He had never consciously planned to go and search for Amu, yet he realized that it had been his intent from the beginning, even before he promised Ami that he would, from the moment that he found out Amu was missing. Awkwardly, he looked on as Tadase returned to normal and then back down on the steps. Silence lingered between the two of them, with neither one quite sure how to break it. Finally, after a minute, Ikuto turned to go.

"Ikuto."

The soft voice had just enough emotion to make him pause. He was tempted to just keep going, as he wasn't really in the mood to get into another fight with Tadase. Taunting the kiddy king had lost its appeal for the day, and he knew that if he stayed he was going to say something that he would later end up regretting. When it came to Amu, it seemed as though he had none of the normal barriers, and as it was, he had already said too much. However, he turned his head, indicating that he was willing to listen.

"When you find her, tell her I'm sorry."

There was nothing more to be said to that; there was nothing else that he _wanted_ to say. Ikuto leapt back up to the window and pulled himself outside, standing up in the cool, sweet air. He took one last glance down at Tadase, who was now slowly gathering the tea cups from the table, and felt a wave of sorrow as he jumped to the ground. Where, he wondered, had it all gone so wrong? Slowly, he started to walk away from the Royal Garden, thinking over Tadase's parting words. Perhaps the younger boy really had grown up a little after all.

"Hey, you! Wait!" The boy that Ikuto had seen before stepped out in front of him, panting heavily. Ikuto stared at him silently. "I heard what you said in there."

"Then you should know to get out of my way."

"Take me with you," the boy blurted.

Ikuto stiffened. "Why would I do that?"

"I know you're going to find Amu," said the boy. He stood straight, his lime green eyes intent. "I'm a friend of hers. I know I can convince her to come back."

"I don't travel with strays." With a move born from long practice, Ikuto easily leapt over the kid's head and landed on the other side, planning to walk away.

"Then do it for Amu. I know she needs us both."

He stopped. His normal reaction would be to just continue on and completely disregard everything the kid had said, but something rang true about this boy. Whoever he was, he was definitely important to Amu, and she would undoubtedly receive him with a warmer reception than she would Ikuto. Ikuto turned and regarded him coolly, taking in the middle school's green outfit, the dirt smudges on his face, and the messy reddish brown hair. It was tempting to say no and believe that he could do it on his own. It was what he had always done in the past. But this was Amu, and as disturbing as it was to admit this even to himself, she meant too much to leave it up to chance.

"Alright."

**XXXX**

"Amu-chan... Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Amu was only half listening to the tiny chara floating by her side. She was more occupied with examining her new adult appearance in the full length mirror. Her childish clothes had been replaced with a white cotton blouse and a short black skirt. Around her neck was a red tie, and on her feet were black flats paired with red socks. It was the uniform for a local restaurant, the same one that her roommate worked at, the one that Amu would now be working at. Provided, of course, that she passed the test of meeting the boss, but for the first time since leaving home, she was confident that she had found something she could do.

"Eru, I have to do this," Amu said quietly, addressing the chara for the first time. She looked at the angel in the mirror. "I haven't got a choice. I don't have any money." A flush crept up into her cheeks as she spoke. For the last day or so, she had been entirely reliant upon Sayuri and her roommate. It was time to change that. "This is the only job I could get."

Turning, she walked over to her bed and gently picked up the plaid pouch she always wore around her hip. Inside were four chara eggs, three of which contained her slumbering friends. Amu smiled and stroked the pouch, missing them with an ache that traveled all the way through her body. '_Ran... Miki... Suu... I wish you were here with me_,' she thought, tying the pouch around her waist. It didn't really match, but there was no question that she would never leave them behind. '_I think this would be easier if you were. But I'm doing it, do you see? I'm starting over. I'll find myself, I promise_.'

Unconsciously, her hand touched her throat. The loss of the Humpty Lock was a deep one that still burned. She didn't remember packing it into her bags, didn't even remember taking it off that night, and cursed herself for being so unbelievably stupid as to leave it behind. Her neck felt empty without the familiar weight of the lock around it. '_It was one of the only links I had to the Guardians_,' she recalled, missing her friends in spite of how flippantly they had been treating her. Tears stung her eyes and she closed them tightly as the knowledge flashed across her mind. '_It was my only tie to Ikuto_.'

"Karin-chan?" A knock came at the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Amu glanced up, tears gone, as her roommate, Bunny, pushed the door open. She really didn't know that much about Bunny. The older girl had not offered a last name, or any indication about where she had come from. Yet she was kind, having gone out of her way to help Amu get the job and adjust during the past couple of days, and Amu found that she liked her a lot. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"I was watching the news," Bunny said, looking her straight in the eyes. "There was an alert out for a girl named Hinamori Amu. She looked just like you."

Amu froze, her heart pounding. It had never occurred to her to think that her parents would go to the media with the news of her running away. She wanted to lie, but what was she supposed to say? Bunny knew _exactly_ what she had looked like, and it had been her suggestion for Amu to dye her hair light brown. "I..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you in. I wouldn't have helped you dye your hair if I was going to do that. But you're lucky to have people who love you enough to look for you." Bunny picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her short dark hair. "Are you really only twelve years old?"

"Yes," admitted Amu, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It still startled her to see brown instead of pink. "I know I'm young. Just a kid. But... Where I was, I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was changing, and I had lost myself in the shuffle. Literally." A twinge went through her at the memory of Dia's egg flying away from her. "So I decided to leave. I have to find myself."

"You know, some people go their whole lives without knowing their true selves."

Amu stiffened. "I _have_ to find myself," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument. Never see Ran, Miki, or Suu again? Never get to know Dia and character transform with her? It hurt too much to contemplate. Her would-be selves wouldn't come back until she could believe in the possibility of becoming them again. However long that took, Amu was going to do it. "I can't go back until I do."

"If that's how you feel," Bunny said, her tone making it clear that she thought Amu was setting herself up for a fall. She gripped Amu's arm and steered her towards their small bathroom. "Come here. That hair color goes a long way towards making you look like less of a kid, but a little make-up wouldn't hurt."

"Gee, thanks," Amu said wryly, darting a nervous glance at the things set out on the counter. Although she had often admired girly things from afar, most of them were so out of tune with her cool and spicy character that she had never bothered to contemplate being able to wear them. Make-up was one of them. She knew next to nothing about the whole process and even now, she could feel her outer character starting to make an appearance. "This isn't going to take long, is it?"

"Don't talk, Karin-chan. And it's not like you've got somewhere to be, yet."

Bunny had a point. Amu settled in for the long haul, allowing the older girl to do whatever she wanted. It actually didn't take very long, but when Amu looked into the mirror, she was genuinely surprised. What exactly Bunny had done, she wasn't sure, but her golden eyes appeared bigger, her lips had been painted light pink, and her cheekbones were more defined. Needless to say, she now looked older than twelve. If it weren't for the flatness of her chest, she was certain that she could've passed for being at least Utau's age. The effect was actually a little eerie.

"What do you think?" Bunny wore a pleased smile, but then she frowned. "You should take those hair clips out. They make you look like a little kid."

Amu turned to the mirror. Her + hair clips had been her signature for as long as she could remember. Slowly, she reached up and unclasped them from her hair, causing her to swing freely around her face. She set them on the counter and stared down at them, feeling the keenest sense of loss to date. Those clips had seen her through everything. They were a part of who she was. But... she didn't even know who she was anymore. Gently, she pushed them away. That's what she had come to find. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all.

"I guess it's okay," Amu said then with a shrug, too embarrassed to admit that she was torn between being unsettled and happy. "Are we going now?"

Bunny nodded and picked up her coat, sliding it on as the two of them left the small apartment. The day was a chilly one, but Amu had not thought about bringing a jacket along because it was spring, and so she suffered in silence, trying to ignore the blustery wind that whipped her light brown hair around her face. Eru cringed away from the cold and dove into Amu's pouch, cuddling down into the warmth of her egg. It didn't take them very long to walk to the restaurant, but once they got there, Amu saw that the line was literally out the door and down the block. Bunny stopped when she saw how many people there were and groaned. Amu paused beside her and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked through gritted teeth. It was too cold outside to just stand around.

"I can't bring you in today. It's way too busy," Bunny said, shaking her head. "They're totally swamped. My manager won't have any time to talk to you. Sorry, Karin-chan. We'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, thanks anyway," Amu said, trying to hide her disappointment. "I guess I'll just go back to the hostel."

"Alright, see you." Her mind clearly already on work, Bunny jogged towards the restaurant. Amu watched her enter the building, then let out a groan of frustration. She was getting pretty tired of this. Being on her own was far more frustrating than she had thought it would be. Not only did she have to constantly make sure to be careful of what she said, especially now that the media had her face plastered everywhere, it was hard thinking about everything on your own.

"I'd be tempted to go home but I know I won't find my answers there," she mumbled to herself, shoving her hands into her pockets. The sun had emerged from behind some clouds and it was beginning to get a little warmer, so she decided to take a walk instead of heading straight back to the hostel.

How _did_ one go about finding themselves? The question plagued her. Shugo chara were supposed to represent the would-be self you could become, but right now, she had nothing in front of her, which was why she had no chara. '_I don't _know_ who I am_,' Amu thought tiredly. She had already been over this a million times, but she was no closer to finding the answer than she had been when she started out. '_How am I supposed to know? How do I find out? I wish Ran, Miki and Suu were with me to help me find the answers. I'm so lonely_.'

The tears from before filled her eyes again, but this time she allowed them to fall. '_If I were home right now, I'd be at the Royal Garden with Tadase-kun and Yaya. And... Sanjou-san and Mashirou-san. I wouldn't even mind seeing them right now! We'd be having cookies or cakes and some kind of tea. Why do I miss that so much when it only made me miserable_?' For the first time, she wondered how her fellow guardians had reacted to her disappearance, and what it would mean for them. Kairi's callous remark about how the rise in x-eggs was all her fault flashed through her mind and she flinched, sitting heavily on a bench. '_Not like I was doing them much good even when I was there. I couldn't even catch that x-egg without Tadase-kun's help, and I nearly knocked Yaya out in the process_.'

"Why are you crying?"

Amu opened her eyes and looked down at Eru in surprise. "I'm lonely."

"Utau-chan used to be lonely," the small chara said, emerging from the pouch and hovering in front of Amu. "But then she decided that she didn't want to be that way anymore."

"Well, good for her," said Amu wryly. The mere mention of the blonde brought the memory of her Dia egg back into her mind. "I don't think I have that kind of switch inside me. Besides, Utau has a ton of fans. And Ikuto." Her voice nearly broke on his name. "How could she be lonely?"

"The same way you are," Eru said, as though it were perfectly obvious. "Because no one knows the real Utau-chan on the inside."

A thoughtful look crossed Amu's face. "I know a little part of her. I know you. I like you, Eru."

Eru smiled shyly. "Maybe Amu would like Utau-chan."

"She'd have to stop fighting with me long enough for me to find out." Amu leaned back against the bench, realizing that she no longer felt quite as gloomy as she had before. Eru's appearance had reminded her that she was not _totally_ alone. Once she found her real self, maybe someday she would be tempted to return. '_If, that is, Ami would forgive me_,' she thought to herself, cringing at the thought of the burns her little sister had suffered.

"Are you still lonely?"

"Yes, but not as much as before." Amu was a little surprised with herself for being so honest. "I forgot that you were here. I miss my family and my friends. Going to school, the guardians, the Royal Garden, helping out with kids... It was all such a big part of my life and now it's not. Nadeshiko, Kukai, even Ikuto, though I have no idea why I'd miss that perverted cat-boy." She rolled her eyes.

"Eru is the angel of love," the chara said, a sly look in her eyes. "Eru thinks – "

"Stop!" Amu yelled, waving her hands quickly. "Let's not go any further with that train of thought, okay? How about some ice cream instead?"

"Ice cream!"

Amu stood up and began walking in the direction of the stores, relieved that Eru was so easily distracted. The last thing she needed to complicate her life was something like love. She'd been in love with Tadase, and look where it had gotten her? Nothing but a lot of heartache when Tadase had fallen for a part of her that was only a would-be spark that might never actually come to fruition. It had become the only part of her that he could see. No. As far as Amu concerned, love could take a leap off of the pier, because she had absolutely no room for it anymore... especially with someone like Ikuto.

* * *

Haha, poor Amu has no idea what's coming, does she?

Coming up: Ikuto and Kukai begin their search for Amu, Yaya wants to help, Tadase pays a visit to Amu's family, and Amu encounters an x-egg.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The title of this story is a real and beautiful song. I encourage you to listen to it, as it really describes how Amu and Ikuto will be feeling during the fic. Just go to YouTube and search for "Eternal Snow" and you'll be able to find it. Also, I've begun adding rough time frames in just to help with clarity.

* * *

**Early Friday Morning **

"Impossible... impossible... impossible..."

The familiar sound drifted through the slightly open window and into Amu's ears. She opened her eyes, squinting in the darkness, and sat up, wondering what had awakened her. Across the room, Bunny shifted and murmured something in her sleep, then fell silent. Amu hesitated, wondering if Bunny had woke her, and listened closely. A loud crashing sound came from outside of their room. Slowly, so that she wouldn't wake Bunny, she pushed the covers on her bed back and climbed out of bed, heading over to the window. There was nothing to be seen, but another crash confirmed her suspicion that someone – or something – was out there.

Amu went to the door and unlocked it, quietly sliding back the bolts. She stuffed her feet into the nearest pair of shoes and stepped outside, looking around intently. The relatively small grounds of the hostel were lit by tall lights, allowing her to see that there was nothing in the vicinity that could've been causing the ruckus. A cold wind blew, accompanied by another banging, and Amu shivered, annoyed that she had forgotten to grab something warm. Her yellow cotton pyjamas offered little protection from the cold spell they were having.

"Impossible... impossible... impossible..."

Her hand was on the doorknob when she froze, now knowing what had disturbed her sleep. A chill that had nothing to do with the wind crept down her spine and she held her breath, praying that she had heard wrong. Feeling as though she was trapped in slow motion, Amu turned to face the angry x-egg that was hovering behind her. The x-egg bristled and shot towards her face. Amu cried out and dodged, causing the x-egg to strike the door and bounce off. It hurtled towards the window above her head and struck it with such force that the glass rattled.

"Stop it!" Amu hissed, trying to keep her voice down. She lowered her hands, prepared to jump out of the way again. "That's enough. You're going to wake people up if you continue doing that."

"Impossible... impossible... impossible..."

"What's impossible? What's wrong?"

The x-egg writhed as though it was pain. Before Amu's startled gaze, the faint image of a young girl, about the age of Ami, appeared. She was clutching at her head and crying. "I can't do it... I'm no good at singing... My voice cracks and everyone makes fun of me. I can't make them smile. It's impossible... impossible..."

"No, it's not," Amu said, her hands shaking. Without the Humpty Lock, she couldn't character transform, and without Ran, Miki, or Suu, she couldn't use _Open Heart_ to purify the x-egg. It was something she had never stopped to consider. She bit her lip and looked at the x-egg desperately. "At least you _have_ a dream. You know what you want to be. Hold onto that. In some way, you can make it happen."

"No... I can't... I've tried for so long and I'm just tired. It's impossible..." The girl's image faded, leaving behind the x-egg, which began to pulsate with purple energy. "Impossible... impossible... impossible..." it chanted.

"Shut up! Dreams are never impossible. Every single one is attainable in some way, even if you have to come at it from a different angle," Amu snapped, her heart beating wildly. "You – hey! Wait! Come back!"

The x-egg had apparently gotten bored of listening to her speech. It soared up into the sky and vanished into the dark night. Amu rose to her feet and stared after it, feeling heavy. She had never allowed an x-egg to get away before in her life, not since the day that she had first become Amulet Heart. Watching it disappear and knowing that some poor child out there was wandering around without their heart's egg was crushing. Her legs gave out beneath her and she sat down hard on the stoop, pressing her cold fingers to her cheeks.

'_I let it get away_,' she thought, digging her nails into her skin until it stung. '_Sanjou-san was right. I am useless at retrieving x-eggs. The one thing I thought I could do right is something I can't do it anymore_.' She closed her eyes and remembered the first time she had ever used _Open Heart_. The warmth bubbling up in her chest, the words rising into her throat, her body knowing and following the movements without her permission, the burn of the Humpty Lock against her throat, and the tingle as the magic was released and the x-egg returned back to normal. That sensation, that knowledge that she was doing something good... Amu lowered her head and cried.

This time, there was no Eru to distract her from her tears. Amu wept for a long time, until she couldn't feel her fingers or her toes and the tears had frozen on her cheeks. Even then, she sat in silence without going inside, trying to control her emotions as the occasional sob escaped. She didn't know what to do and she would have welcomed anyone who could have given her an idea. But that was the problem: she was entirely on her own and the responsibility fell solely on her. The feeling was so devastating she could hardly breathe under the force of it.

Hands trembling, Amu fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her pink cell phone. It had been a gift for her tenth birthday, after she had begun spending more time outside the house. She had not turned it on since the night that she had left, and even now she wondered if it was such a good idea. But she couldn't bring herself to stop: her finger touched the button and the phone came to life with a soft chime. Immediately, the notice popped up that she had twenty new voice mails and almost thirty new text messages. Shaking her head, Amu bypassed them all, not caring to listen to or read whatever they may have said, and went into her list of contacts. The number she sought flashed across the screen and she lifted the phone to her ear, listening to the distant sound of ringing.

"Moshi moshi?" a sleepy-sounding male voice spoke.

Amu sucked in a deep breath. "Kukai," she cried, sobbing.

"Huh? Hinamori? What's wrong?" Kukai had clearly become more alert, and she could hear sounds that must have meant he was climbing out of bed.

"I'm so lonely..." Amu whispered, shivering. It felt _so_ good to hear Kukai's voice and she drank the experience in greedily. He was the next best thing to Nadeshiko, whom she had no way of contacting. "Kukai..."

"Amu..." It was the first time that Kukai had ever used her first name. Normally, he called her "Hinamori" or "Joker". More tears fell, running down her cheeks and falling onto her pyjama pants. Amu wiped at her face, smearing the liquid across her cheeks as he spoke again. "Where are you?"

He hadn't asked why she left. He hadn't asked when she would be coming home or how she had gotten there. He hadn't alerted her parents, the police, or the media to the fact that she was calling, and she knew that he wouldn't. Most importantly, he hadn't asked if she had lost her mind. Kukai trusted her. It was for that reason that Amu swallowed hard, closed her eyes, and told him.

**XXXX**

**Friday Afternoon**

Kukai kicked the ball across the soccer field slowly. The ball rolled only a few inches before coming to a stop. He walked after it and kicked it again half-heartedly. Normally, nothing could keep him from attacking a soccer ball with vengeance, and he would've taken it as a personal insult for the ball to go such a short distance. Today, he didn't care, and he was only on the field because he was waiting for Ikuto. His thoughts had been occupied with one thing and one thing only: his early morning call from a hysterical Amu.

She had scared the hell out of him. There was no question about that. His immediate thought had been that something was seriously wrong, and now, hours later, he could tell that was the case, although not in the original way that he had been thinking. Amu hadn't sounded like the confident girl he'd last spoken to; she had been so... broken. Kukai shivered and leaned down, picking up the ball and remembering when he had taught her the _Kukai-Style Golden Victory Shoot_. The vivacious and powerful girl having become so unhappy and so lonely... the two images didn't want to mesh in his mind. What had happened to cause her to fall so far, and more importantly, what could he – they – do to bring her back?

"Yo."

The voice, speaking so closely to him without warning, normally would have startled Kukai. But today, as he swung around to face the older boy, he realized that he had never been so glad to see someone in his life. Staring hard and silently, Kukai studied Ikuto. _Really _studied. The other boy raised a curious eyebrow at Kukai's close gaze, clearly wondering what Kukai was up to. Kukai, for his part, was trying to determine just how much he could trust Ikuto. Should he just go to Amu, or would it be better to bring Ikuto along after all? After several minutes, he came to his decision.

"Amu called me this morning."

Ikuto tensed. "She did?" Those two words contained an awful lot of concern, and Kukai softened, knowing he had made the right choice after all.

"Yeah. At about four this morning, I got a call from her. She was crying. She said she was lonely." He looked down at the ball in his hands, trying to hide just how much the call had affected him. Ikuto's gaze was sharper than he would have liked. "I asked her where she was, and... she told me."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," said Ikuto, his tone allowing no room for argument. "Be here by six."

"Okay, but – " Kukai glanced up and realized that he was talking to himself. Ikuto was gone. Sighing, he dropped the ball and gave it a hard kick, sending it flying into one of the goalposts. He jogged over to it and retrieved it, realizing that he felt better now that he had shared Amu's whereabouts with someone. For better or worse, whether Amu would be happy or not, Kukai _needed_ Ikuto to go; he wasn't sure he could handle it on his own. Balancing the ball on the tip of his finger and mulling over this knowledge, he turned to leave and saw her.

She was standing in the middle of the field, her hands tightened into fists, wide brown eyes shiny with tears. Clearly she had overheard the conversation between him and Ikuto, and the hurt expression on her face made him feel guilty. For most of his life, he had shared everything with Yaya; they were like brother and sister. But this was something that existed solely between him, Ikuto, and Amu, and it was clear that she wasn't very happy about it. Kukai dropped the ball and kicked it, then crossed the field towards her, meaning to embrace her. Yaya pushed him away.

"Don't hug me," she said fiercely. "You can't just make it all better."

"Yaya..."

"You're talking to _him_ now? He's the enemy, Kukai. He doesn't want to help Amu-chi; he wants to hurt her! How could you tell him when you wouldn't tell me?"

Kukai bit his lip, struggling with what to tell her. In truth, keeping the secret from her and Tadase had been easy. He had expected it to be hard because they were his best friends, but he hadn't felt the slightest inclination to tell them. Most likely, the fact that he was in middle school and thus didn't have to face them all day probably had something to do with that, but even when he had spoken to Tadase at lunch time... Perhaps, he thought for the first time, he should have gone to visit them at the Royal Garden after all. Yaya had undoubtedly come to track him down to see if he had learned anything about Amu... and she was not impressed to know that he had.

"He's not..." he began, and then stopped. In truth, he didn't _know_ that Ikuto wasn't an enemy, did he? He recalled Ikuto's passionate words towards Tadase and looked firmly into Yaya's eyes. "Yaya, I think he actually cares about her. He wants to see her come home. Does it really matter who goes to get her, as long as she returns?"

"Yes," said Yaya childishly, glaring at him. "I want to go. Take Yaya with you."

"No. You're not... you're not what she needs right now."

"I'm her friend!" Yaya yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm a guardian, too. I have just as much right to go as you two do. More than_ he_ does. Amu-chi needs me."

"She does need you," Kukai agreed, grabbing her by the shoulders. He thought quickly, trying to find the right words. She wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth: that she – that all of them – had been part of the problem, and if too many of them swarmed Amu, she might run again. "Yaya, she needs you to stay here and watch over Tadase and the two new guardians. He's not thinking clearly right now, and they don't have any idea of what's going on. There has to be someone who can make decisions if something goes wrong."

A sulky pout formed on the girl's lips, but she nodded slowly. "Yaya can do that," she whispered finally. Kukai smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her firmly and laying his cheek upon her soft reddish brown pigtails. Yaya clung to him, sniffing. "Bring Amu-chi back."

"I will," he promised. "We will."

**XXXX**

**Friday Night**

It was a perfectly normal house by any standard, with nothing that drew attention to the fact that a very special girl that generally lived within. Tadase stood in front of the Hinamori household, gazing up at the front door. His fingers shook to the point where he clutched the box he was holding to his chest, afraid he would drop it. He had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes, trying to find enough courage inside of him to go in. Kiseki kept giving him puzzled looks, but the little chara seemed to realize that Tadase had to do this on his own._ If_ he ever could. So far, the closest he had gotten was the front step before he retreated.

"Tadase," Kiseki said, hovering nervously next to his partner and cast a doubtful glance at the street behind them. "If you're not going in, I think we should move. People are starting to stare."

Tadase jerked, coming back to himself with a start. "What? Oh, right. Yes, I'm going." Hesitantly, he stepped into the yard and approached, pausing at the same place that he had before. He took a deep breath and mounted the stairs, summoning up everything he had to knock tentatively at the door.

For a moment, there was no answer, and Tadase wondered if he had come at a bad time and no one was home. Then the door opened a crack, revealing an older woman with light brown hair and the same golden eyes as Amu: Hinamori Midori. She looked down at him, her expression puzzled and disappointed, and Tadase realized in a flash that she had been hoping he was Amu. A wave of guilt flashed over him for raising her hopes and he bowed slightly, thinking that he may have made a mistake in coming, but that it was too late to do anything about it.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase, a friend of Hinamori-san's," he said, extending the box to her and keeping his eyes on the ground. "I have... brought a gift."

"Please, come in, Hotori-kun." She opened the door wider and beckoned him inside. "You're one of Amu's friends, you said? One of the guardians?"

"Yes, I'm the King." He winced as he spoke the words, for he had never felt like less of a King than he did just then. Amu's mother had clearly been devastated by her disappearance and he felt like telling her how he had caused it as he stepped into the house. "I had hoped... that maybe there was word of her."

"Why don't you go sit down in the living room, Hotori-kun, and I'll make us some tea." Midori turned towards the kitchen without answering his questions, but not before that he saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. That told him everything he needed to know.

Tadase moved into the living room and sat down, glancing around curiously. The room was tastefully decorated, with several pictures of Amu and a cute little girl on top of a cabinet. He stared at the pictures openly, at the wonderful smile that beamed on Amu's face as she held what must have been her little sister in her arms. Kiseki floated across the room to get a better look, but Tadase remained where he was, staring until his eyes blurred. What? What could have made her leave? She appeared to be so happy. Lowering his head, he recalled that Ikuto had listed several things, including something about Amu's diamond egg. What diamond egg?

"Do you like milk in your tea?"

"Yes, please," Tadase murmured, looking up and accepting a cup from Midori. The delicate china quivered in his grip and he set it down on the coffee table. He dusted his hands on his pants and then handed Midori the box, which she accepted with a kind look.

"Thank you, Hotori-kun," she said softly, gazing down at the row of cookies designed and frosted to look flowers. "I'm sure Ami-chan will adore them." Guessing that was the name of Amu's sister, he glanced back at the photos. Midori caught the movement. "Beautiful, aren't they? Amu-chan was always such a confident, beautiful girl. I just don't know what happened to make her leave..." Her voice broke. "May I be honest with you, Hotori-kun?"

"Of course."

"It's my fault. I'm the reason that Amu-chan left." A single tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto the box of cookies. Tadase's eyes widened. "I said some cruel things the night that Ami-chan was hurt. I didn't mean them. I was angry, and I said them without thinking. I'll never forget the crushed look on her face..." Midori sobbed once and took a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself. "If she can forgive me, perhaps she'll come back."

"If there's one thing that Hinamori-san is good at," Tadase said quietly, thinking of Ikuto, "it's forgiveness."

Midori looked at him, her golden eyes unreadable. "That's true," she said, her voice equally soft. "I worry about her all the time. I wonder where she is, if she's safe, if she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate either one of us, though she would have equal cause to hate me." Tadase took a careful sip of his tea and then held the cup, needing something to do with his hands. He hesitated, wondering how to explain this to Midori when she didn't know about character transformations. "I... I knew she liked me, but... I didn't necessarily return all of her feelings. I confess... I led her on a bit and she may have gone down the wrong path because of that."

"I won't say that I know what goes on in my daughter's heart, Hotori-kun. But Amu-chan has always chosen her own path, and as you said, conviction and forgiveness are her greatest strengths. I believe that she will come back." Midori placed the box on the couch between them and pressed her fingers together so hard they turned white. "I have to believe that, or else I couldn't get through the day. No one could."

Tadase looked at her for a moment, and then, cautiously, he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, hoping to give whatever comfort he could. Midori's watery golden eyes, so much like Amu's, met his gaze and she smiled a little. He returned the motion and leaned back, sipping again at his tea. Although he had not heard anything else about Amu, being here with her family was comforting nevertheless. It was easy to imagine Amu in a house like this. Someday soon, he hoped that he wouldn't have to settle for just picturing her there.

**XXXX**

**Later Friday Night**

Utau entered her dressing room and let the door swing closed behind her once Dia and Eru had entered. Heaving a sigh, she stepped over to the mirror and looked at herself intently. Sanjou had introduced the concept of _Black Diamond_ to her that morning and she had spent most of the day learning the new song and practicing. The words still tingled at the back of her throat, begging to be released into the world, but her throat had started to ache – a sure sign that it was time to take a break. She took a swig of water from the bottle sitting on the counter and grimaced; it was warm and gross. Clearly, her assistant hadn't gotten around to replacing it with a cold one like she was supposed to.

"Good help is just so hard to find," Utau muttered, seating herself in her chair. It felt good to sit after a long time standing at a mike. Dia and Iru were floating next to her, and Utau's eyes moved to them in the mirror. She couldn't wait to chara change with Dia when it came time to record her song for real. Those innocent heart eggs of sleeping children... a smirk spread across her lips and her eyes gleamed wickedly. They would never know what hit them.

"You won't be very popular if your face stays frozen that way."

"Ikuto!" Popping out of the chair, Utau spun to face her older brother with a delighted expression. He was leaning against the far wall of her room, nearly hidden in the shadows. Even when she knew where he was, it was difficult to make out his slender form. A thrill of happiness went through her and she advanced. "You came to visit me?"

"Not quite, nyah," Yoru said, popping out of the darkness and stopping inches from her face. Utau jumped, then glared at him and smoothed her skirt down. "We're on the road, nyah!"

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving."

Her demeanour changed completely. Utau stared at him, shocked by his words, frozen halfway through pinging Yoru in the forehead. She had suggested numerous times over the years that Ikuto should just run away from Easter, but he had always refused, citing a need to remain and protect her and Souko to the best of his ability. That he would make such a statement now indicated one thing. Her face clouded and her violet eyes darkened as all joy fled. Iru and Yoru winced and backed off, not wanting to be anywhere near her. Only Dia remained close, blankly looking on.

"You're going after _her_?" Utau spat. Just that morning, Sanjou had mentioned that Ikuto would be joining her during the first concert of the _Black Diamond_ song, and she had been so pleased. Clearly his plans weren't widely known, and if she hadn't loved him so much, she might've been tempted to tell someone who could stop him.

"Utau..."

"Don't bother to deny it. I can see it in your face. Why? Why am I not good enough? Why is it always her?"

Ikuto sighed. She was asking questions that he didn't know how to answer. "We're siblings, Utau. You know that. Even if it wasn't Amu, it could never work out between us."

Utau moved then; she was across the room so quickly that even Ikuto was startled. She sank to her knees and threw her arms around his hips, placing her cheek against his thigh. He tensed, his hand tightening on the strap of his violin case. Neither of them dared to move for a minute. From near the mirror, Iru and Yoru exchanged looks. For their own reasons, both charas wanted Amu to return, but this was clearly a fight that existed solely between their partners. Dia observed impassively, though as Utau had passionately thrown herself at Ikuto, a tiny spark had flashed through her dull eyes.

Utau spoke first. "Ikuto," she whispered, "I could make you happy."

"Utau, let go."

"No!" She tightened her grip, clinging to him harder, and squeezed her eyes shut in determination. "I won't let you go to her. You belong to me, Ikuto."

"Utau." He said nothing else, but she could feel the force of his stare on the top of her head. Utau tried to hold back her tears. She did _not _cry, but she came extremely close as her hands finally, reluctantly, unwound from Ikuto's waist and fell to her sides. Her head lowered and she stared at the ground, frustrated at the fact that she and Ikuto were siblings and furious at Hinamori Amu for winding her way into Ikuto's heart.

"Ikuto. Please don't leave me." Utau didn't lift her eyes as she spoke. She didn't want to watch as Ikuto, with Yoru behind him, left the room silently. Her fists clenched, Utau stood up and moved back to her mirror. Only minutes before, she had been satisfied with life. Now she was completely disgusted to even see her reflection. The cool clothes she was wearing, her beauty, the haunting of her singing voice... what did it matter? Who cared about the _Black Diamond_ single when Hinamori Amu had won everything that was important?

"No!" Her fist shot out and struck the mirror, causing the whole surface to shake perilously. Someone in the room next door screamed. "I refuse to let her win," Utau hissed, leaning in closer. The wild violet eyes of the girl in the mirror filled with determination and resolve. "Ikuto, you are going to be mine," she vowed.

Whirling, she faced Dia and Iru, who nearly had a heart attack at Utau's sudden turn. "Tell no one about this," she ordered them, speaking more to Iru than Dia. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Iru said, bewildered. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to find that girl and beat her once and for all," Utau said. "Sanjou-san will be annoyed, but I don't care. This is more important than those stupid x-eggs. I can't..." She stopped, swallowing hard. "Ikuto will give Amu back the Humpty Lock, and then I'm going to take it from her. Once I have it, he will have to stop denying the fact that he and I are perfect for each other. Without Hinamori Amu in the picture... Ikuto _and _the lock _will_ be mine."

**XXXX**

**Later Friday Night**

Amu was back out on the porch step, exactly where she had been about nineteen hours ago. It was a little warmer out tonight, enough so that she wasn't freezing her butt off as she gazed up at the stars. Bunny was sleeping and Amu should have been as well after her extremely early start to the day, but she was restless. The decision to tell Kukai where she was had been plaguing her all day. Had she made the right one? What if he told someone after all? Should she borrow some money and head for the bus station again?

'_Not likely_,' Amu thought with a faint smile, sipping from the cooling cup of tea in her hands. She had seen on the news that morning that tighter restrictions were being put into effect at most bus and train stations. A twelve-year-old girl traveling alone would most definitely be questioned now, especially because – even with her hair dyed and some make-up on – she still bore a remarkable resemblance to the picture that had been broadcasted just about everywhere in the city. '_Besides, not only have I already borrowed more than enough, I'm not sure that I don't_ want _to see Kukai. I feel better than I did this morning, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm so alone here._'

The door opened behind her and Bunny stepped out onto the porch. "What are you doing out here, Karin-chan?" she asked, removing a carton of cigarettes from her pocket. She took one out, lit it, and held it to her lips. "When I saw you weren't in bed, I thought maybe you'd decided to take off."

"Where would I go?" Amu said, shifting so that she was upwind of the smoke. "I don't have any money."

Bunny shrugged. "I keep money in my purse," she said, leaning against the door. "You could've stolen from me and hit the bus station."

"Cause that got me so far in the first place," muttered Amu, propping her arms on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. "I wouldn't even get on the bus before they'd have my parents on the phone."

"And that would be_ such_ a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Karin-chan. You showed up here wearing nice, stylish clothes that obviously cost money with more of them in your bags. Your hair was neatly cut and you have no bruises. You don't flinch around anyone and I'm going to take a wild guess and say you haven't been abused where no one can see." Bunny flicked the end of cigarette. The ashes floated silently through the air. "All signs point to someone who has a pretty loving and caring home with parents who would flip their lids to know where you were. You don't know how lucky you are to have that, kid."

Amu stared out into the street, wondering about Ikuto. Would he want what she had? "You don't know what I went through."

"No, I don't, but I know what I went through," said Bunny harshly. The stark light made her dark hair and eyes look cruel against her pale skin. "I would've given my right arm for people who loved me even a fraction as much as your parents did. God, it drives me crazy to see stupid kids like you walking around."

"Don't call me kid," Amu snapped, suddenly more glad than ever that she had called Kukai. Maybe she didn't belong at home, but it was starting to look like she didn't belong here, either. "And don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I lost a part of myself. She took it and I don't know if I'll ever get her back because she doesn't want me anymore. I can't shine and I don't care if you don't want me here, or if you think I'm being silly, but this is where I'm staying."

"Who took it?"

"What?" She lifted her head, drawing on her last reserves to keep herself from crying again.

"You said someone took something from you. Who?"

"Utau." Amu touched her chest, just where her heart was. Dia. Her diamond egg. What did Dia represent? Shine. Dia had said she couldn't_ shine_. How could she be expected to shine when she didn't know who she was? She closed her eyes. '_Dia appeared to me when new things started to happen_,' she thought. '_When everything started to change. Is she my strength and courage to hold on when things get hard? Is that why I ran away?_'

"Utau... Hoshina Utau?" Bunny sounded amazed. "You _know_ her? Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know her," Amu said quietly. Beautiful, powerful Utau. Lonely Utau. "She's not nearly as sweet as she seems. She doesn't like me very much."

"If she took something from you, why don't you just get it back?"

The question temporarily stumped Amu. She wasn't sure why it had never occurred to her to storm Easter's studio and retrieve the diamond egg. But then, that would've meant admitting to the other guardians that her diamond egg existed and that it had been x-ed, which she had been reluctant to do. Plus, Utau was a formidable opponent and Amu wasn't sure she would've won. But more than that... she took a deep breath, turning her face into the wind, and thought about Eru.

"I like Utau," she said softly. "She has a softness deep inside of her that she doesn't want anyone else to see, but I know it's there. I don't want to fight with her. I want Dia to come back on her own."

Bunny shot her a puzzled look and shook her head. Without saying anything, she stepped back into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Amu was relieved when she was alone again and took her cell phone out, holding it in her hands. She had turned it back off that morning because she was afraid that someone might use it to trace her, but she still enjoyed having it near. It reminded her of home, and of the fact that in just a few short days, she wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

Next chapter: Kukai and Ikuto find Amu, Yukari discovers that Utau is gone and has to tell the director, Yaya catches Kairi talking to his sister on the phone, and Tadase writes a letter to Nadeshiko.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Although we were told Nikaidou's back story, Yukari's was never really mentioned. I took some liberties with it. There are more perspectives in this chapter than I mentioned in the preview from the last one – each one is roughly one thousand words long – and I hope it proves interesting. Also, please remember that at this point, no one is aware Nadeshiko = Nagihiko, but yes it will come out at some point.

* * *

**Early Saturday Night**

They were both gone.

Sanjou Yukari learned against the cold wall of the elevator, trying to control the trembling that had gradually spread from her hands throughout her body. What was she going to tell the Director? He was going be furious when he discovered that Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau had both disappeared, and she could only hope that he didn't choose to take it out on the messenger. All of the elation that had been present in the building when Hinamori Amu went missing would certainly turn to raw fury... and she knew that it would all be directed at her. She shuddered, hating the fact that she had to face him on her own.

It wasn't that he could really_ do_ anything. Hoshina Kazuomi had lured her to Easter when she was only twenty-four years old with promises of the fantastic Embryo that could do anything. If she found it, she would be vastly rewarded. For the past eight years, her whole life had revolved around that egg, and sometime later, promoting Utau to the best of her abilities, yet she never seemed to become any happier. Quite the opposite. Nikaidou Yuu quitting had been one of her lowest points, and she was growing more and more concerned by the coldness that radiated off of Utau. Where had the sweet girl that she had once cared for gone? Yukari didn't even want to think about the answer to that question.

That diamond egg... it worried her. She didn't like seeing the x-chara around Utau. But what could she say? Utau's power through singing _Black Diamond_ would be an enormous step towards finding the Embryo. If they could just circulate the CDs around Japan and the rest of the world... Yukari sighed and turned, facing the dark night that spread out before her through the glass portion of the elevator. Her eyes lingered on the city. There was no way that she could admit that the CDs gave her the creeps. Turning children's heart eggs into x-eggs...

Yukari touched the place on her chest above where her heart would be and closed her eyes. The elevator stopped, the doors slipped open, but she didn't move. In her mind, she could just see the image of a beautiful, pale blue-violet egg covered with delicate golden swirls. Her dream had been simple, difficult but attainable, but her egg had been broken. Broken... her hands curled into fists as she recalled that dreadful day. How her father had scorned her and ripped up the application and articles, said that she would never amount to anything and that her dreams were useless, pointless, just like her. She had been too young, admittedly, but did that really matter?

"I would have been a good journalist," Yukari whispered to herself bitterly, tasting the words. She had never dared to dream again, even going so far as to break up with Yuu when she realized that she was beginning to dream about their life together. After her egg broke, she had never looked back: she'd obligingly gone into business and graduated shortly before she'd gotten caught up with Easter. Kazuomi relished the idea of employees who could see shugo chara, and the idea of producing songs for Utau had definitely appealed to her.

All that was before Utau's light had begun to go out. Slowly, she turned and left the elevator, heading down the hall. She was no longer frightened, but instead, merely tired. The door of the director's office was nearly at the end and it seemed to take forever to reach it. Yukari pushed it open without bothering to knock. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room behind his desk, and the back of his chair was facing her. A bad sign, and she suspected that he had likely already heard the news. Undoubtedly, he was infuriated: Utau and Ikuto were the best and most easily controlled pawns that Easter had. Without them, his plans were shot to hell.

"Utau and Ikuto-san have disappeared," Yukari said bluntly.

The chair spun, and Kazuomi faced her. His normally controlled expression was rigid, and his brown eyes blazed. "You let her escape."

"I didn't_ let_ her do anything," she shot back. "I'm not Utau's mother. I don't control the things she does. I had no idea that she was going to take off. If I had known, I would have stopped her."

Her words lingered between them, causing an uncomfortable silence. Kazuomi rose and turned to face the same scenery that Yukari had stared out at just moments before. She had to wonder what he saw. Surely there could be no recognition of beauty or warmth in a man like him? Yukari knew that he knew that she was lying. If Utau had told her that she was leaving, Yukari would have encouraged it. Easter was an ugly corporation. As much as Yukari wished that she had never gotten involved, Ikuto and Utau had never had a choice. Yes, she would have driven them out of the city herself.

"You will track them down," he said coldly without bothering to face her. A dismissive wave of the hand accompanied his next words. "And bring them back."

So that was it, then. Years of servitude to this man and his corporation, turning a blind eye to everything he did and watching what little hope and dreams she may have built crumble beneath the corruption of those with too much power and promises that would never come to fruition. For years, she didn't dare dream without the help of the Embryo. But now she saw clearly that they would never find it, and for the first time in a long while, anger began to burn in Yukari's chest; she did not appreciate being looked upon as a worthless fool. She took a deep breath in an effort to restrain it and looked at the director with the iciest look she could muster.

"I will not do another thing for you," she said quietly, pleased at the astonished look that crossed his face. "I hope Utau and Ikuto have the good sense to run as far away from you as possible." Yukari spun on her heel and walked over to the door, pulling it open sharply. The knowledge that she would never again have to step into this room gave her the courage to be as rude as she could when she said, "And one more thing, Kazuomi. I quit."

**XXXX**

**Late Saturday Night**

It was late, and Nikaidou Yuu couldn't imagine who would be knocking at his door at four in the morning. He came down the stairs with one hand on the rail, brownish hair sticking up in little spikes, and stopped at the bottom, looking blearily at the door. Would it stop if he didn't answer? No. The knocking became more insistent, and reluctantly he crossed the entryway and put his eye against the peephole. As far as he could see, there was no one outside, but he slid back the chain and opened it anyway.

Yukari looked up at him, her face a mask of perfect calm. Yuu raised his eyebrows, taken aback. Ever since he and Yukari had become employed by Easter, they had spoken little and actually communicated even less. Their brief time together as a couple had crashed and burned after Yukari unexpectedly broke up with him. He hadn't blamed her; neither of them had been suited to that kind of devoted relationship. But in spite of that, their relationship had become barbed and poisonous, full of stinging comments and harsh competition. The reality of what a place like Easter could do.

Since the day that he had collected his things, he hadn't spoken to her, so to say he was shocked to see her standing on his doorstep was an understatement. He knew that something had to be wrong. Behind Yukari's composure was turmoil and fear that shone in her dark brown eyes, and based on that and the fact that her hands were shaking, he suspected that it had to do with either her younger brother or her charge. When she drew out her cell phone and handed it to him silently as she stepped past, and he saw that it was off, he knew that it was Utau.

"They're gone."

"What?" Yuu locked the door and turned, placing her cell phone on the side table. He wasn't expecting Yukari to jump at him and press her face into his nightshirt. It was an act so unlike her that for a moment he felt completely paralyzed, though his body stiffened instinctively.

"Utau. She left."

It didn't take him very long to connect the dots. If there was a 'they' in relation to Utau, it had to be Ikuto, and if Ikuto was gone, Hinamori Amu had to be involved. He had never been very close to Ikuto, certainly not the way Yukari was with Utau, but he had known of the boy's developing curiosity towards the Joker. It would have been difficult to miss. Amu's disappearance had been all over the school during the past week. The only thing that was the least bit surprising was the fact that Ikuto taken as long to leave as he did. The boy was still as stubborn as ever, he realized, smiling faintly.

With a gentleness that he rarely showed to anyone except the children he taught, Yuu placed his hands on her shoulders, fighting the urge to draw her into a comforting embrace. Since leaving Easter, he felt better about life in general, and that even extended to Yukari. Though he had not forgotten their past, he was willing to put it aside. But he could tell that she wasn't crying, and he was too puzzled as to why she had sought him out to settle for hugging her.

"I quit," Yukari mumbled into his shirt, as though sensing his thoughts. "He wanted me to go and get her, can you believe that?"

Yes, he could, and quite easily at that. Kazuomi was a ruthless man who thought only of power and how he could get it, keep it, and build it. It would be nearly impossible for him to accept the fact that his greatest pawns had merely walked away from him. He actually found it hard to believe that Yukari had been able to quit without any ramifications beyond losing her job, and he hoped this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later. Falling back on his teaching job had been easy for him, but Easter was all Yukari knew.

"That's Director-san," he said instead, leading her into his living room. "Both Utau and Ikuto were key in his plan to find the Embryo. I don't know what his latest ideas have been, but I_ do _know that the two of them would have been critical. Without them... I suspect Easter has been dealt a major blow."

"Good," Yukari muttered, sinking down onto the couch. She looked miserable. "I've been wandering around for hours, trying to figure out where they've gone. I just want to know if she's okay."

"Hinamori Amu."

"What?"

"Ikuto." Yuu lifted the corner of the curtains and peeked outside. "He's gone after Hinamori-san, no doubt. She's had him chasing his tail for months."

"Hinamori Amu. Utau hates her."

Because his back was to Yukari, Yuu allowed the smirk to cross his face. Utau hated Amu? Good. He had always felt that the blonde was getting a little too big for her britches, and he had never liked the callous way she treated the people around her. Some serious competition would no doubt bring her down a peg or two, and on top of that, he felt that Amu would probably be good for Utau. She had certainly had a positive influence on Ikuto, at least as far as Yuu was concerned. Anyone that could get the Tsukiyomi siblings to live again had his full support.

"Well, there's no doubt that Utau has gone after him, then." He re-adjusted the curtains and flipped a switch, illuminating the room. "I don't think you'll find her until she wants to be found."

A wry smile touched her lips, causing her to look oddly beautiful in the bright light. "I suppose you're right. Utau's a big girl and she can take care of herself, I know. I just... I worry about her. In some ways, she seems so young. But if she's with Ikuto and Hinamori, well... she must be okay?"

It was a question he didn't really know how to answer. Yuu sighed and leaned back in his chair, searching the ceiling. "Ikuto will take of her," he said finally, looking at her.

Yukari smiled sadly. "I know he'd cross hell for Hinamori, but who will take care of Utau?"

She was a lot smarter than he'd ever given her credit for, he realized. For her sake, he hoped that Utau didn't do something stupid. Yuu stood up and moved to the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders instead of giving an answer that wouldn't give her any relief. He thought about suggesting she call her brother, but decided against it; that could hold on until the morning. At that moment, the only thing that the two of them could do was wait.

**XXXX**

**Early Sunday Morning**

Yaya stared him down, her brown eyes narrow and steady, and her lips pressed into a thin, stern line. Neither of them had moved for nearly two minutes as he returned the gaze, his eyes wide and his mouth slack with shock. Around them, the scene was perfectly normal: Rima blew on her hot chocolate and sipped it carefully, then tipped the cup so that Kusu Kusu could have a drink. Kairi was writing something down in the black book he carried everywhere, though every so often he would take out his cell phone and examine it, while Musashi observed calmly. Kiseki and Pepe were watching their partners intently.

"What do you mean, Kukai went to get Hinamori-san?"

"Exactly what I said," Yaya said with satisfaction, pleased that she had given Tadase the shock of his life. Her announcement had sent him reeling back in his chair, and his initial protests had been totally ignored. Now that he was quiet, she continued, "Amu-chi called him on Friday morning to tell him where she was. Kukai left early yesterday morning to go and see her."

Tadase's mouth opened, then closed. He swallowed hard. "Why didn't he ask us to go along?" he said hoarsely, clearly still stunned. "Why did he go alone?"

It was obvious to Yaya then that any mention of Ikuto would only inflame the King. She met his eyes squarely and, as though she had never thrown her very own fit over this very subject, said, "Amu-chi called Kukai because she wanted to see _him_. If she had wanted to see us, she would have called us."

He winced and she felt a small pang of guilt, but she stood firm on the subject. Kukai had been right and she could see that now. Amu didn't need the simple innocence of a baby, and nor did she need the feckless courage of a prince. And a clown and a samurai... she would have laughed had the situation not felt so pathetic. No wonder Amu had run. She was just thankful that there was a cat to track her down. Yaya smiled to herself and crossed her arms. Thankful for an employee of Easter? That was a first!

"Is she coming back then?" Rima questioned.

"I don't know," Yaya answered, her voice containing an underlying current of frost. She had still to get over Rima's cruel comments towards Amu. Her normal babyish exterior was gone as she gazed directly towards Rima and murmured, "I didn't think you would care."

Was it her imagination, or did Rima flinch ever so slightly? Yaya watched with interested eyes as the petite blonde set her cup down with a jolt, splashing a bit of hot chocolate over the rim and onto Kairi's papers. Kairi jumped and glanced up from where he was preoccupied with his cell phone, staring blankly at the chocolate on his paper. He didn't seem to care that his page of notes was ruined, which was strange for him. But then, no one had been acting like their usual selves, least of all Yaya herself. It was a fact she was almost proud of.

"Maybe... she'll come back," Tadase said. The yearning in his dark pink eyes was almost hard to watch. Yaya had to look away.

"I don't think she'll be the same person even if she does, Tadase," she said as gently as she could. Was this what it was like to be a grown up? Yaya kind of liked it. "For a long time now, Amu-chi hasn't been the same person. We don't know the whole story."

"That's what... _he_ said." Tadase's words were barely legible, but Yaya managed to catch most of it. Fascinated, she leaned forward and stared at him again, hoping to coax more of the story out of him. Tadase caught her gaze and reddened. "That..._ cat_ visited me here at the Garden," he said reluctantly. "He said he was going to find Amu and bring her home, but I..." His voice trailed off.

Yaya couldn't help wishing that she had been around to witness that conversation, because she was certain that it had been an explosive one. Over the past few months, Tadase had become notoriously possessive of Amu, even though neither of them seemed to realize it. Ikuto's claim on the girl would have doubtlessly sent Tadase into a tizzy, and yet... she studied him closely, curious. Tadase didn't seem particularly upset about it. He appeared to be more annoyed that Kukai had been the one who Amu had called, and that Kukai had chosen to go without telling him about it.

"Kukai is kind of like Nadeshiko," she said in an effort to soften the blow.

"Nadeshiko..." Tadase looked down at the table and sighed. "Did Kukai and Ikuto go together, Yaya-chan?"

There was no way to answer this without breaking someone's heart, so Yaya settled for merely nodding. A look of pain shot across Tadase's face, but he thanked her with genuine politeness before he stood up, heading towards the back of the Garden. Assuming the meeting had broken up, Rima rose and walked out the doors without a single word to anyone. Yaya watched her go and wondered if Rima would ever_ really_ be a part of the guardians. Perhaps it required more than just a shugo chara after all.

"What do you think?" she asked out loud.

"Hmm?" Kairi set his phone done. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"Never mind," Yaya sighed and grabbed a cookie from the pile in the middle of the table. She bit into it and chewed without tasting, wondering where Kukai and Ikuto were and if they had reached Amu yet. Would they really be able to convince her to come home? If so, and she desperately hoped that that would be the case, she was going to try her best to become a better friend towards Amu. This would never happen again as long as she was around, Yaya vowed, tossing her cookie down. The Ace chair had to do a better job than that!

**XXXX**

**Sunday Mid-Morning**

Finally, the Garden was quiet. Kairi stood up and stretched, arching his back in a way that he would never have done around other people, and shook the tingly feelings out of his arms. He had been sitting there for so long that his back had begun to ache, but he wanted to wait until he was sure that everyone else had gone before he himself left. Privacy was required for a phone call like the one he was about to make. Even though he had been waiting by the phone since the afternoon of the day before, his sister had not called. The point of irritation had long since passed; Kairi was now genuinely worried, although he had done his best to hide it.

"Kairi, steady," Musashi said, floating near his elbow. He alighted on the table and walked gracefully over to Kairi's cell phone, regarding the instrument with a raised eyebrow. "Even in the face of the worst disaster, the mountain must not bow to the pressure."

There was no kind way to explain that Kairi had never felt less like a mountain and that, just then, he didn't really care if he ever achieved that level of wisdom. All he wanted to know was that his sister was all right. His calls and text messages went unanswered. Generally, Yukari hated being hounded, because she had always been the kind of person who worked at her own pace, and so he did his best to avoid doing so. Their father had often remarked that it was amazing she had gotten through the deadlines of school with the grades that she had. Kairi smiled faintly at the memory and flipped open his cell phone, hoping. It rang once, twice, three times... he was about to hang up when a familiar _click!_ came.

"Moshi moshi?" came a familiar, sleepy-sounding voice.

"Onee-san!" Kairi blurted, clutching the phone tightly. He hadn't even realized how fast his heart was beating until it gradually began to slow at the knowledge that his elder sister had indeed made it through the night. "Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yukari said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I crashed at a friend's place. I needed some time to think. I... I quit my job last night."

"You _what_?" Now he was shouting. He couldn't help it. Yukari had gotten down on her knees and_ begged_ him to transfer to Seiyo Academy once she had learned about Musashi, all in hopes of infiltrating the guardians and gaining their trust, particularly Hinamori Amu's. Kairi had expected his sister to be angry that, in fact, the opposite of that had happened, but he had never imagined this. "You quit your job? Why?"

"It's complicated."

Kairi clenched his free hand and willed himself to be steady. "Nee-san, you begged me to transfer here so that I could gain the trust of the guardians for Easter," he said through clenched teeth. "I was happy where I was, but I did it for you. Now you're telling me that you've gone and quit on a whim?"

"It wasn't a whim! You don't know what it was like."

True enough, but he could guess, and that alone was enough to take the lividness out of his speech. Kairi slumped into his chair and groaned. It would have been much easier to have remained annoyed at Yukari, but she had a way of twisting things so that he could see it from her vision. In this case, that wasn't very hard: Easter was a notoriously dangerous place, and Yukari had never seemed happy while she was working there. Instead it was the reverse: as each year passed, she seemed to get more miserable and lazy and outlandish. Sometimes it was difficult to reconcile the often wild sister he currently had with the somewhat more demure one in his memories.

"What about the Embryo?" he asked tiredly, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Weren't you and Hoshina Utau working on some master plan?"

"Utau's gone," Yukari said crisply. "Ikuto went off after the Joker, and she went after him."

He softened. Now he knew what was truly bothering his sister. "I'm sure Hoshina-san is fine, Nee-san. Tsukiyomi-san is her brother, is he not? He will undertake the greatest of care in regards to her."

"Like you do for me," she said, her voice growing tender. "I'm sorry I didn't call last night, or that I didn't answer your messages this morning. I wasn't sure what to say to you or how to explain to you that I had quit, but it was still wrong of me to leave you wondering."

His anger left him entirely. Kairi picked up his glasses and examined them while he considered what to say next. "So... what about the x-eggs?" he asked carefully. Yukari could be sensitive when he asked too much about her work. "Are the plans to send the _Black Diamond_ CDs around Seiyo Academy invalid?" He hoped the answer would be affirmative. Musashi meant so much to him that he hated the thought of changing heart eggs into x-eggs.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place." Yukari sounded disgusted. "I'm not much of a big sister to you, putting you in that kind of position."

"So I could go back home."

"If you want to."

"I don't know." Kairi slid his glasses on and closed his eyes in thought. At first he had deeply resented moving and attending Seiyo Academy, even if Yukari _did_ need someone to look after her. Knowing that he would eventually have to betray the guardians had been difficult, and he had done his best to avoid getting close to any of them. The remarks he had made towards Amu about her uselessness as a Joker shamed him as he recalled the hurt look on her face. She had been kind – all of them had, except for Rima, who was courteous at best – and that was how he responded? Some samurai he would make. "I'll have to think about it, Nee-san."

"That's fine. Listen, I've got to go. I'll be at home later this afternoon, and we'll talk, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I – " He found himself listening to the dial tone and sighed, ended the call, and set the phone back down on the table without bothering to finish his sentence. How was it that, in the space of five minutes, Yukari could completely turn his life upside down? She was the only one he had ever met that had the ability to do that to him. Or, she had been, because when Kairi stood up and turned around to leave, he discovered that Yuiki Yaya was standing two feet behind him, looking at him with an expression of hurt, shock, and betrayal.

**XXXX**

**Sunday Night**

"Tadase, don't you have school tomorrow? You really should go to bed."

"I will soon, Kiseki. You go on without me." Tadase lifted his head and smiled weakly at his chara, pulling an extra piece of paper over the one that he had been working on. Kiseki frowned slightly, but the effect was ruined when he yawned. Soaring over to his egg, he curled up inside of it and pulled the top on.

Alone in the room finally, Tadase pushed the paper away and gazed down at his letter. He had been working on it all day since getting home from the meeting and he still didn't feel any closer to having a version that he could send. Would it even do any good? The e-mail address he had for Fujisaki Nadeshiko was tentative at best; she had given it to him shortly before she left with a request to let her know if anything monumental occurred, but she had told him that her busy schedule would make it difficult for her to have time to check it on any sort of a regular basis. This was definitely important enough, though. Nadeshiko would be furious if she found out that he had waited so long to let her know what was happening with Amu.

Tadase sighed. "I want to say that it's because I didn't want to disrupt her dancing schedule," he muttered to himself, keeping his voice low so that Kiseki wouldn't hear, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Not even close. He was afraid that Nadeshiko would come down on him like a tornado for not being more supportive of Amu. "She entrusted Hinamori-san to us, to me, and look what happened. Not even two weeks since Fujimoto-san has left..."

Impulsively, he scrunched the paper into a ball and tossed it in the direction of his garbage can. How did you even begin to tell someone that their best friend had run away? Every attempt he made at a letter came out wrong, and he really wished that Nadeshiko had left a phone number. As difficult as it would have been to pick up the phone and call, he knew that it would have been easier than an e-mail that he couldn't be sure Nadeshiko would even see. At least he would've been able to defend himself during a phone call. An e-mail would be concrete evidence against him.

'_Dear Fujisaki-san_,' he began for the ninth time, trying to force his hand to stop shaking. '_I hope you are enjoying your tour. The space of Queen's Chair has been filled, but the girl is not nearly as warm as you..._' He shook his head and crumpled this paper as well, throwing it over his shoulder. There was so much to explain that he didn't even know where to start, but getting into the new chairs wasn't the way to do it. The thing was, Nadeshiko was sure to have a million questions; how could he anticipate them all in one e-mail?

'_Dear Fujisaki-san, I hope your tour is going well. Unfortunately, I have some bad news..._'

'_Hey Fujisaki-san, it's me, Hotori-kun. I wanted this to come from me and not someone else, since we've known each other for a long time and..._'

'_Fujisaki-san, we need you to come home immediately. Amu has gone missing..._'

'_Dear Fujisaki-san, how are things going? It's pretty normal around here. Lots of homework, x-eggs by the barrel full, and oh, did I mention Amu has run away?_'

Groaning loudly, Tadase threw his pen down and stood up. What words could he use to say that Amu had gone and that they didn't _expect _Nadeshiko to come home, but oh god, he'd never needed her more than he did just then? There was no doubt in his mind that if Nadeshiko were still here, Amu wouldn't have left in the first place. He started to pace, mentally going through and rejecting beginnings in his mind. It was unfortunate that he had to address the e-mail _to_ Nadeshiko, because he was pretty sure that she would have known exactly what to say.

Eventually, Tadase sat back down at his desk and stared at his unfinished attempts, reading them over with a sort of detachedness, hoping for some sort of inspiration. Gradually, a feeling of guilt crept over him. The thought of the selfishness that had guided his actions during the past several months, so evident in these letters, made him squirm. Ikuto's words about how he had treated Amu flashed across his mind and Tadase cringed, for he had been doing his best not to think about it. Knowing that he had treated Amu poorly was bad enough, but having it be pointed out by Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a person who – in Tadase's eyes – was horrible in every way? Knowing that Ikuto had strove to treat Amu better than Tadase was almost unbearable.

Yaya's earlier words to him had been entirely correct, and he knew that she had been overly kind in saying as little as she had. Kukai had made a wise decision when he went for Amu with Ikuto without telling Tadase about it. Tadase was fairly certain that Amu wouldn't want to see him. If she believed that he was only in love with Amulet Heart – and why wouldn't she, when he had in fact made that more than clear? – then she probably thought that the real her wasn't good enough. That only her would-be self counted. His inside shrivelled and he banged his head on the desk, wondering how and when he had become so self-involved.

Even now, he realized that he had been thinking purely of himself when it came to Nadeshiko's return. He hadn't desired her to come back for Amu's sake, Tadase realized, but for his _own_ sake. Somehow, when it came to Hinamori Amu, he appeared to be utterly incapable of acting unselfishly. When had _that_ happened? Was it Amu's love and adoration and his own use of her emotions that had caused the situation to turn that way? After all, he was used to being able to get her to do what he wanted with a smile and a cute turn of the head. What did he really think of her? Was Amu just a friend, or did he feel something more for her – the _real_ her?

These questions were too much for him to contemplate; he was almost afraid of the answers that he might come up with. Tadase lifted his head from his desk and rubbed the bump that was forming absently as he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and swept the rejects out of the way. It was time that he stopped thinking of himself and how he had been affected by the situation. Amu was the one who counted in this instance, and he had to remember that he was doing this for her as he picked up his pen and placed it on the paper. Tomorrow, he would write this on the school's computer and send it through e-mail without making a single change.

'_Fujisaki-san,_' he wrote, '_I'm sorry that I didn't write and tell you this before, but I didn't know how to begin. Amu has run away. I don't know all of the reasons why, but I've been told that Kukai and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are on their way to her. If it's at all possible, I think she would appreciate a phone call from you, as I do know that she suffered from a lot of depression when you left._' He gritted his teeth, wishing that he hadn't put that part in – he didn't want Nadeshiko to feel guilty about leaving. Nevertheless, determined to finish and have it be done, he continued, '_Amu understands why you left the way you did and I know you didn't want to contact her, but these are extenuating circumstances. I hope I haven't made you feel bad, because although everyone is to blame, it's me most of all. I just hope that the combined efforts of everyone will be enough to bring her home again. Your friend, Hotori Tadase._'

**XXXX**

**Early Monday Morning**

The train ride had been long and hot, but worthwhile. Ikuto stepped out into the crowds and crossed the station, conscious of the fact that Kukai was following as closely as he could. It was easier for Ikuto go first, because most people seemed to have a subconscious desire to get out of his way. He reached the door in good time and stepped out into the cool, early morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise and so the heat of the day hadn't really set in yet. Beside him, Yoru gave the kind of luxurious stretch only a cat can do and purred softly, alighting on his shoulder.

"Ikuto, I'm tired nyah."

"I know." Ikuto gave his partner a soft pat on the head as he turned sharply, causing Kukai to nearly run into him. "Where is she?"

"Oh." Kukai fumbled with his cell phone, squinting in the dawn light. He was tired and sore from having been cramped up in the train for hours, but knew better than to say anything about it: Ikuto had been the one to pay for his train ticket, and otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to go. His cell phone beeped on, revealing that he had several voice mails and text messages, no doubt from his brothers wanting to know where he was. Ignoring them, Kukai flipped over to the note he had made of Amu's address. "Here."

Ikuto took it and, to Kukai's surprise, hailed a cab. Kukai followed him into the car, curious but glad to know that they wouldn't be walking. Although he usually loved exercise, a vicious cramp had formed in his left thigh when he had suddenly started moving after hours of sitting and he was relieved for the chance to massage it. Yoru was purring quietly, but otherwise the car ride was completely silent and neither of them spoke a word, although it was a companionable silence. Even Daichi was abnormally quiet, and Kukai wondered if he missed Ran.

"Here you are," the driver said, pulling up in front of a space that had three long, low buildings on it. The middle area was made even brighter by tall lights that hadn't been turned off yet. Kukai got out and started across without waiting for Ikuto, scanning the buildings. Amu had said she lived in house C, apartment 23. It was easy to find, but harder to approach, and he waited for a second, glancing back at Ikuto. The other boy regarded him calmly from a few feet away but made no move to continue. So it was up to Kukai to approach the door and lift his hand to knock...

... Only for it to be opened. An older girl looked up as she started to leave and stopped, surprised to find herself staring at Kukai's fist. "Um, hello," she said cautiously, backing up a step.

"Sorry," Kukai muttered, dropping his hand. He cleared his throat. "We're, ah, looking for Hinamori Amu. Have you seen her?"

The girl's face changed. She went from a smile to a colder look of annoyance in the span of a second before reverting back to her warm look. "Yeah, she's my roommate. I think she's in the bathroom. You can wait out here with me, if you want." Her eyes darted over Kukai's shoulder towards Ikuto and her smile became a few shades brighter.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ikuto asked in a bored voice.

Kukai tried to hide his smirk and failed. Looking annoyed, the girl slammed the door and marched past the two of them. He opened it again and stepped into a moderately sized room that had two beds and what looked like an extremely small kitchen on the right side. There was a door across the room. As he watched, it opened and a younger girl walked out, stopping short when she caught sight of him standing in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw her and he was both happy and concerned all at once. Although the girl was unquestionably Hinamori Amu, the soft brown hair that fell into her golden eyes and the depressed way in which she moved spoke volumes.

"Kukai?" Amu said, stunned at his appearance. "You... you came."

He tried for a laugh and wasn't quite sure he managed to pull it off. His voice was gentle when he said, "Of course I came, Hinamori. It sounded like you needed some super special Kukai-style training."

Her eyes filled with tears and she was about to say something when Ikuto came into the room behind him and carefully placed his violin case on the nearest desk. Amu's gaze flew to him and she stared at him with an open mouth. She looked as though she were trying to speak, but no words wanted to come out. Kukai felt as though he was watching history be made as Ikuto reached into his pocket and pulled something out: the Humpty Lock. A jolt of shock seemed to go through both Kukai and Amu as the lock swung on the thin silver chain; Kukai couldn't believe she had left it behind, and tears began to slip down Amu's cheeks.

Slowly, she walked across the room until she was standing in front of him. Her hand rose and she reached out to the lock, not quite touching it. The Humpty Lock chimed with a vibrant sound and Amu shivered as the lock sparkled with four different colors: red, blue, green, and yellow. The lock pulsed, sending the colors up Amu's arm, and then her eyes appeared to change to red, blue, green, and yellow before finally returning to gold as the lock went dead. However, she didn't take the lock from Ikuto. Instead, her hand dropped to her side and she looked up at him.

"Ikuto," she whispered, and her eyes misted over again as she fell into his arms. Literally, her knees gave out and Ikuto grabbed her at the same time that she clutched at his chest. Her shoulders shuddered with sobs as she clung to him. Ikuto lowered his face into Amu's brown hair and Kukai couldn't be sure, but he wondered if the normally stoic boy was crying as well. Feeling as though he was intruding on something private, Kukai backed outside and closed the door behind him. He turned to find a girl with blonde pigtails and violet eyes staring at him.

* * *

Some of you might wonder why I did the initial Amuto reunion from Kukai's point of view. Well, I tried many times to do it in both Ikuto and Amu's, but it just didn't feel right. So you got Kukai's and I think it worked out pretty well.

Coming up: Ikuto and Amu have a talk, Yaya confronts Kairi, Utau and Kukai have a fight, Amu's family struggles to deal with the fact that she's been gone for a whole week, and Nagihiko receives Tadase's e-mail.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I didn't give a timeframe for Nagihiko because I'm not sure where his tour was and what that would mean for time zones. Assume it's taking place at some point that corresponds to **late Monday night** in Japan – meaning that the scenes following it actually take place beforehand. Also, I gotta say, I'm ridiculously pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you agree that it was worth the extra wait.

* * *

Highly aware of his mother's speculative gaze, which had been following him during the whole dance, Fujisaki Nagihiko remained in his bow for long after the music had faded. Only when he heard her soft sigh above the raucous clapping that had filled the building did he straighten, incline his head slightly, and walk off of the stage. She wasn't in sight, but that didn't surprise him and really, it was just as well; he had no desire to speak with her about his lacking interest in dance. There was no explanation he could give. To put it simply, Nagihiko just wasn't feeling it anymore, and Temari's disappearance into her egg had only exacerbated the matter.

"A wonderful routine, Fujisaki-sama," one of the stagehands murmured, offering him a tentative smile. Nagihiko returned a polite smile but kept moving. He had no interest in developing relationships, especially when he was only going to be moving in to another theatre in a few days time. The pain of the separation from the guardians – from Amu – was too fresh to want any new friendships.

"It was a good show." His mother stepped into his dressing room just behind him. She closed the door behind them to avoid any curious eyes and ears, leaving the small space illuminated only by the candle that stood on his counter. "But you have lost your passion, my son."

Nagihiko remained silent as he looked into the mirror. His hands rose and he released his hair from the high ponytail, allowing it to fall down in a shower around his shoulders. There was nothing to say and no defence he could give because she was right. He had never been against the idea of touring the world to learn more about the art of dance... at least, not before he'd met Amu. But becoming friends with the girl had changed everything. It had changed _him_.

"You are tired," she said at last. "Perhaps you need a rest."

"I would appreciate that," Nagihiko murmured.

"I will postpone the show that was supposed to be tomorrow night." She approached and helped him slide off his costume, carefully enshrouding it in plastic before placing it back into the closet. Her hand brushed his shoulder briefly. "You may spend the day doing whatever you want, my son."

"Thank you, Okaa-san." The door closed and he sighed, grabbing the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn before getting ready for the performance. His two heart eggs were already in the pockets, but Nagihiko took care to double-check that they were still safe. Temari's violet egg and the other, deep blue one... he held them lightly in the palms of his hands and closed his eyes, aware of the slightest movement from each egg. Both of the charas inside were sound asleep. A tiny smile touched his lips and he relaxed, wandering out into the hall to catch a ride back.

The first thing Nagihiko did when he returned to his hotel room was sit down with the small, sleek laptop that his father had purchased for him. It was the only way he had of keeping contact with the guardians, although Tadase was the only one who had the e-mail address. He hadn't been able to bring himself to give it to anyone else, particularly Amu, although he had wanted to very much. Talking to her every day would be like a knife through his ribs, knowing how far away they really were, that he had left without a proper good-bye, that she didn't know the most important thing about him.

His computer beeped. New mail. From Tadase? Nagihiko leaned forward slightly as he waited for the e-mail to open, his golden eyes eagerly scanning the screen. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he got. A stark silence seemed to press down on the room, broken only by the low humming of the laptop and his own laborious breathing as he read and re-read the words Tadase had sent. Surely, this had to be a mistake.

Nagihiko sat back in his chair, reeling from what he had just read. Amu was missing? She had run away? For several minutes, he just sat there, staring blankly at the screen. In spite of Tadase's stern admonishment about not feeling badly and subsequent confession, he still felt guilt descending on him in a wave. He wasn't stupid: he was sure that there was more to Amu's disappearance than just the fact that he had left, but he was equally certain that his departure had had a serious effect on her. He had been her best friend, after all, and they had been extremely close.

"I have to go back," Nagihiko whispered. The words lingered heavily in the empty space. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about them. Back? Just when he was getting used to finally being himself? Could he really start being Nadeshiko all the time again, and hating himself because his closest friends didn't really know him? The only other option was... his throat caught and he breathed deeply, realizing that he could work it out. That he _would_ work it out. Amu needed him, and that was more important than anything.

Which was why, less than half an hour later, Nagihiko had set his suitcase down by the door and was making sure that he had everything he needed. His heart eggs, passport, money... It had been relatively easy to get space on a flight to Japan, even though it had cost an exorbitant amount for the last minute ticket. He had more than enough, due to the fact that his parents now gave him a small percentage of the funds from the shows he performed at. There was one last thing he needed to do, and for a minute, he was almost tempted to just leave a written message or better yet, an e-mail. But no, he was through with cowardly flights. Resolutely, he dialled the number.

"Mother," Nagihiko spoke hesitantly into the phone as he climbed into the cab. The driver pressed down on the accelerator and the car took off with a snap, launching him back against the seat. "I'm returning to Japan." No one had answered. His parents were likely asleep, and he was speaking to their voicemail. "I got an e-mail from one of my friends. Something... unexpected... has come up." He couldn't find the words to express the fear that had filled him at the thought that something might have happened to Amu. "I-I need to be there." His voice shook dangerously as he spoke and he took a moment, trying to find a way to control himself.

"I will call you when I get there, I promise," he said at last, watching the brilliant lights of the airline fast approaching. The cab took a sharp turn, nearly throwing him across the car. "I know that this was sudden and that you'll have to do a lot of explaining, and for that, I'm sorry, but..." Nagihiko looked up at the car screeched to a stop and braced himself against the door. How could he express the elation that went through him at returning? "I just know that this is the best thing for me right now. I have to go back and make sure that she's okay. Jaa, Mama, we'll be okay."

Nagihiko climbed out of the cab, grabbed his suitcase, and passed money in through the window of the cab. His original plan had been to find himself before he returned, and now look? Here he was, running straight back before a full month had passed. For a minute, as he ran towards the check-in counter, he was possessed with the knowledge of how blindly he was acting. It took even less time for him to realize that _he didn't care_. He pressed himself to move faster and vaulted the crimson ropes set up to act as line supports. The attendants frowned, scandalized by his actions, but he was feeling too good care about what they thought. It didn't take any time before he was sitting on the plane.

"Amu-chan... I'm coming," he whispered, gazing out the window of the airplane. And in the pocket of his blue egg, he felt an answering wiggle.

**XXXX**

**Early Monday Morning**

Three plates. Three placemats. Three cups. For three people. All neatly laid out at a table that was meant for four. Hinamori Tsumugu knelt and stared longingly at the vacant spot where his oldest daughter had once eaten, feeling no appetite for the range of delicious foods that had already been spread out on the table. Amu had been missing for nearly a week, and time seemed to be dragging by. Each minute felt more like an hour. His camera lay untouched on his desk, gathering dust for the first time in its life. He hadn't taken a picture since before Amu disappeared, and even now he felt no desire for his art.

There was a dull thud from the kitchen. Tsumugu stood up and moved to the doorway, where he watched as his wife bent to pick up the large cooking pot she had dropped. Midori's movements were listless and slow, and he could tell that she went about her days in a perpetual daze. She hadn't edited anything in over a week, and her boss had begun calling the house, demanding to know when her work would be ready. Understanding over Amu only lingered up to a point: after that, real life and deadlines had to take center stage. His own editors were beginning to get angry as well, but Tsumugu didn't really care. Messages from both workplaces went unanswered. He just didn't think he and Midori were ready to accept the notion that from now on, they may always be a family of three. Returning to a normal life was unthinkable until Amu came home.

"Here, Mama, let me," he said quietly, stepping into the kitchen and gently taking the pot from her fingers. Their eyes met and Tsumugu felt a flicker of pain break through the dullness. Midori's eyes were exactly like Amu's. "Why don't you go and call Ami-chan down for supper while I carry in the rest of the food?"

"Alright," Midori murmured, wandering out of the kitchen. He doubted that she would really call Ami; most likely, she would stand by the table in a fog until someone or something snapped her out of it. Amu was gone in terms of actual distance, but Midori – although she was here physically – was equally far away from him. Every day, every_ moment_, that went by without word of Amu seemed to make her shrink further inside of herself.

Tsumugu set the rice on the table and called for his youngest daughter, then carefully guided Midori into her place at the table before sitting down himself. By the time Ami bounced down the stairs, both of her parents had fake smiles locked in place. A genuinely cheerful smile on her face, Ami sat down and dug into the meal with relish. Midori didn't even bother to touch the food on her plate, while Tsumugu made a half-hearted attempt to pretend that he was eating in order to set a good precedent for Ami. Mostly, he pushed rice around and occasionally nibbled at a grain.

"My class took a trip to the zoo today," Ami announced, her eyes shining. She waved her chopsticks in the air for emphasis as she added, "There was a big lion and he went, roar~! And scared every animal there. I wasn't scared, though, cause we were looking at the penguins..."

"You weren't scared at all, Ami-chan?" he asked.

"Well..." Ami chewed on a little bit of fish and looked up at her father with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Maybe just a little."

"Lions are big animals. Papa would've been scared, too," he told her, though that was a lie. Having experienced one of the most terrifying things in life that he could ever imagine and not knowing when – if ever – there would be an end to it, Tsumugu didn't think he could be scared ever again.

"When Onee-chan comes home, I'm going to ask her to take me again."

Absolute silence. Tsumugu tried to take a deep breath and failed. He felt as though he were being crushed under the weight of Ami's innocent and naive words. Midori appeared to have stopped breathing and moving. Her gaze, suddenly sharper than it had been before, was fastened on Ami like her daughter had just grown a second head. Neither of them knew what to say. How were they to explain that Amu might _not _come back?

"Ami-chan..." Tsumugu felt at a loss for a moment. "Ami-chan, we don't know if..."

"How do you know?" Midori interrupted, staring at Ami. Her hands tightened on the pair of chopsticks, threatening to break the delicate sticks in two. "How do you know that she..."

"Cause," Ami said, apparently unaware of the effect her words had had on her parents. "Cause I gave Neko-onii-san Onee-chan's special lock. Neko-onii-san is the key, you know, he promised me that he would make Onee-chan happy and bring her home."

Tsumugu strangled on the sip of water that he had just managed to force down. A boy? Near _his _Amu? The very thought made him want to spin out of control. But he forced himself to sit at the table and remain calm, even if it was only because Midori's look had pinned him there. She silently warned him not to move, not to freak out, and deep down he knew he was right. He would accept anyone who could bring Amu home, no matter who it was.

Midori stood up and walked around the edge of the table. She knelt beside Ami and drew her daughter into a tight embrace. A puzzled look crossed Ami's face, but she obligingly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her back. Tsumugu felt a lump in his throat when he tried to swallow more water and had to look away as tears threatened. How long had it been since either one of them had shown Ami any affection? The two of them had been utterly caught up in their own cocoon of pain, completely forgetting about the world that lay outside of it.

"Ami-chan, I'm sorry," Midori said quietly, lightly stroking Ami's pale brown hair. "Onee-chan might not come home for a long time, but I think you're right in saying that she will come home eventually."

"I know she will, Mama," Ami replied. She flexed the hand that had been burned that night. There was no longer any trace of the burn; her skin was smooth and pale once again. Her eyes were certain in her conviction. "Onee-chan belongs here. Neko-onii-san will tell her... She doesn't have a choice."

"That's right. Why don't you go get ready for school, and I'll take you?"

Ami beamed, clearly thrilled by this proposition, and left her mother's embrace to jump up the stairs and finish getting ready for school. Tsumugu stood and went to his wife, placing his arms around her. Midori crumbled into his arms, burying her face in his chest. She had lost weight during the past week – they both had. Tenderly, he laid his head upon her hair and sighed, thinking that he had been wrong before to let the three of them walk around in an existence that was disconnected to reality. Amu was gone, but Midori and Ami were still there. He resolved to hold onto them from then on.

**XXXX**

**Mid-Monday Morning**

He had been trying to call her all yesterday and all last night, and now she could avoid him no longer. Damn school! Perhaps she should have played sick that morning after all, but her mother was so used to it that she didn't even have to check for a fever. She seemed to have a sixth sense about whether or not Yaya was truly sick, and in this case, she may not have been physically sick but mentally? Spiritually? Yaya gave Kairi the coldest look she could muster when he tried to catch her attention between classes and turned away, hurting from a place deep inside. The new guardians had certainly not been what she had thought they would be, but this... this was a new low.

"What's wrong, Yaya?" Pepe asked.

"Nothing, Pepe-chan." Yaya opened her locker and stared blankly inside, unconscious to the people who greeted her as they walked by, recalling the conversation she'd overhead. Kairi worked for Easter? He was planning to help them turn heart eggs into x-eggs? Just the thought made her feel weak all over again. She had spent most of the night before struggling to reconcile the thought of Easter with the gentle, wise boy that she had gotten to know. It didn't seem to match. "I'm just a little tired today, that's all. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"You should go to bed earlier. Little kids need lots of sleep."

"So we do." A weak smile on her face, Yaya removed a couple of random books and placed them inside her schoolbag. How was she supposed to explain to Pepe that she felt about a hundred years old? Being a little kid had never seemed further away than it did right then. She had adult things to worry about now. It was kind of tiring, and for a moment, Yaya wished more than ever that she could go back to being that protected baby.

But no – that would be cruel and selfish, to think only of herself when everything was beginning to fall apart. Yaya sighed and shoved the locker door shut, wandering down the hall. The bell rang but she didn't run to her classroom the way the other students were. She knew it looked bad – a guardian _skipping_ class? It went against pretty much everything the guardians stood for, but she couldn't quite force herself to sit down and pay attention to a lesson as though everything was normal when, in fact, nothing was.

"Yuiki-san." Tadase caught up to her as she reached the end of the hall. "You're not going to class today?"

"No."

Tadase nodded. "Me either."

In spite of the fact that she herself was skipping, Yaya couldn't help gaping at Tadase in astonishment. It was just so out of character for him that she could hardly believe it. Amu was really getting to him, she realized. "I thought I would go to the Royal Garden and have some hot chocolate," she said, even though she had no such plans. She realized for the first time that even though going to class held no interest for her, she didn't really want to be alone.

"That sounds good." Tadase fell into step beside her as they exited the school. The air was warm and sweet, scented with blooming flowers and spring. "I wrote to Fujisaki-san."

Yaya was startled. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "Amu-chi will be angry if Nadeshiko cuts off her trip just for her." She knew that that was exactly what would happen. There was no way Nadeshiko would remain on her tour once she found out Amu was gone.

"I had to," he answered, ducking his head so that his golden blond hair fell into his eyes. "As annoyed as Hinamori-san will be, Fujisaki-san would be even more so if I didn't tell her. She deserves to know."

"I guess." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Yaya couldn't deny the excitement that swept over her at the thought that Nadeshiko might come home. Her departure and Kukai's graduation had been hard on all of them, but most notably on Amu. Nadeshiko's return wouldn't be a guaranteed fix, but she knew that it would go a long way towards making Amu – all of them – happy again.

"Ah, Sanjou-san, good morning," Tadase said suddenly. Yaya tensed as Kairi joined them.

"I've just been taking inventory of our snacks," said Kairi, keeping his gaze on Yaya. "Our stock is completely depleted. I was just about to go to the grocery store..."

"I'll go," said Tadase immediately. Any chance to feel useful was gladly taken by him. He took the money from Kairi and turned, walking back up the path with Kiseki by his side. Yaya watched him go, feeling a weird combination of anger and sadness.

"So what did you do with it all?" she said, not looking at Kairi. "I know we had almost everything on hand this morning."

"A few classes will be having impromptu celebrations with cookies and cake," Kairi replied. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Yuiki-san, what you heard..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let go."

"I do," Kairi said with such sharpness that Yaya stared. He lowered his voice and spoke so quietly that not even Pepe and Musashi could hear. "My sister asked me to come to Seiyo Academy in order to become closer to the guardians, particularly Hinamori Amu. She had a plan to create CDs of Hoshina Utau's music that would cause heart eggs to become x-eggs so that Hoshina did not have to be nearby. My job was to spread them around the school. But everything has changed, now. Onee-san quit."

"She quit," Yaya repeated, taking a quick look around to make sure that no one was close enough to listen. "So you think you can just pretend that it never happened, Sanjou-san? You helped to drive Amu-chi away just so that Easter's evil plans could go through!"

Kairi winced. "I didn't mean to make her leave," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_." Quite unexpectedly, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Looking awkward, Kairi released her arm and Yaya raised it to wipe at the tears before they had a chance to fall. She stood still for a moment with her eyes closed, thinking. What was she supposed to do now? Expose Kairi for what his plans had been? Should she tell anyone? Yaya took a deep breath and looked at him. "Your sister quit, so you won't be doing anything... like that, right?"

"No. I didn't even want to do it in the first place."

"Then I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Kairi's expression was one of astonishment. "But..."

Yaya thought of Ikuto, who had been one of their most determined enemies from Easter, and the look on his face when Kukai had said that he knew where Amu was. She lifted her head and gazed straight into Kairi's pale blue eyes, searching for something reminiscent of that. There was no love in Kairi's eyes – certainly nothing like the love that had been written in Ikuto's – but there was truth, and honesty, and above all, a desire to be accepted. Comforted by the thought that she was doing what Amu would have wanted, Yaya tried to let go of the sting of betrayal and reached for his hand. He gave it to her willingly, allowing her to lace their fingers together.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "I forgive you... Kairi-kun."

**XXXX **

**Late Monday Morning**

Amu was doing something that she had never imagined she would be doing,_ especially_ with someone like Ikuto. At some point during the past hour, Ikuto had lain down on the bed, and somehow, she found herself on the bed beside him. Now, her head was cushioned on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his chest. She could feel his hands holding her tightly. All of this meant that part of Amu was embarrassed out of her mind and was performing a silent freak-out, but another part of her was so happy that he had come that she never wanted to move.

"Amu."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Ah..." To be honest, Amu didn't know what to say, and she was glad that she didn't have to look into his eyes as she considered her response. "I didn't... want to cause you trouble," she said finally, vividly recalling that dreadful night when she had run to keep herself away from him.

"I would have come with you."

Those words, stated so simply, caused tears to fill her eyes. '_Ikuto_,' she thought, closing her eyes and clinging to him. His hand tightened on her hip in response. '_I... I was so happy to see you walk in the door and I don't even know why. Why is my heart pounding so hard in my chest? Why do I feel so warm and content? We're supposed to be enemies, and you're a pervert on top of that. You tease me all the time and get me flustered and angry, and then you just laugh and walk away. I don't know what the relationship between you and Utau is... I just know she hates me because she thinks there's something between us. But then you protect me and... Ikuto. Thank you for coming after me._'

"Thank you."

He shifted slightly and his hand touched her hair, lightly stroking. "You look very adult."

Amu blushed. "It was my roommate's idea. My picture was everywhere and the pink makes me stand out too much," she said defensively, not wanting to admit how much she missed her distinctive pink curls.

"It makes you look just like your sister."

"My sister? A... Ami-chan? You... you saw her?"

"She was the one who gave me the Humpty Lock. She asked me to make you happy and bring you back home."

Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. Make her _happy_? What had Ami been thinking? "You saw her, then? Was she alright?"

"She was fine. Upset."

"Upset?"

"Over the fact that you left," Ikuto said quietly. Amu felt her heart turn over. She wasn't sure that she was ready to hear this, but he continued anyway. "Your friends also seemed to be quite upset, and so was the Kiddy King."

"Tadase?" Just the thought of her blonde prince made Amu feel guilty for laying here so comfortably with Ikuto. Tadase had been cruel to her, but he was also unbearably kind, and she didn't deny that she missed him. '_Tadase. Do you miss me?_' "Ikuto... why are you here?"

"I thought you were glad to see me."

"I didn't _say_ that," Amu blurted immediately, mortified. It was like he could read her thoughts! She twined her fingers together and said, "I just wondered... I mean... I talked to Kukai, not you..."

"I was already coming to search for you when he asked if he could tag along," said Ikuto matter-of-factly. He stopped stroking her hair, causing a flash of disappointment to spark through her. "When he heard from you, all that meant was that we had a clear idea of where you would be."

'_Kukai... Thank you... I don't know why you decided to trust this alley cat, but thank you._' Somehow, at that moment, Amu was certain that Kukai knew her better than she knew herself. "You were... searching for me?"

"I promised your sister I would."

'_Was that the only reason?_' Amu wondered immediately, but she was too embarrassed to ask when she couldn't even sort out the confusion in her own heart. Silence fell between the two of them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Rather, Amu could honestly admit to herself that she was more relaxed than she had been in a very long time. The Humpty Lock was in her hand and every so often the lock would send a warm pulse up her hand. She could hear Ikuto's heartbeat and it was a comforting sound that was making her sleepy.

"Amu."

"Hmm... yeah?"

She yelped when Ikuto moved suddenly, flipping them both over so that Amu was lying on her back and he was kneeling over her. Amu stared up at him with wide eyes as her heart rate sped up. Ikuto was so close, she could hardly bear it. Her breathing grew shallower as he lifted one of his hands and gently traced the edge of her cheek. His deep blue eyes were full of emotions she couldn't quite place, but Amu felt as though she was drowning in them as he began to lean down towards her. Shivering, Amu closed her eyes and waited as excitement and nerves pounded through her body.

The door slammed open. "Ikuto!"

**XXXX**

**Noon on Monday**

Utau crossed the street with an angry stride, not bothering to wait and see if the cars were going to stop. It had been relatively easy to figure out where Ikuto and that boy were going – all she had to do was have someone stake out each station on the route that they had taken – and then have them followed. She stepped onto the grounds of the youth hostel and looked around with a curled lip, feeling an extreme amount of distaste for anyone who had to live in a place like this. Ikuto didn't belong here. There was no question about that.

"Can I help you?" a tall woman asked, approaching from the right. Utau disregarded her completely as she spotted the boy that Ikuto had been with. He was backing out of one of the apartments and closing the door. As he turned around, he caught sight of her coming and his jaw dropped.

"Where is Ikuto?" Utau demanded as soon as she was close enough.

The boy gawked at her, his body tense. A chara hovered near his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Her eyes darted past him to the door he had just come through. She stepped up onto the porch and reached for the doorknob. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch it. "Take your hands off of me!"

"Don't go in there," he ordered, dragging her off of the porch. He set a fast pace in the direction of the city. Utau, shocked that anyone could have the audacity to pull her around, followed him without speaking. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but now isn't the time to go in there. Ikuto is... busy."

_That_ awoke her out of her stupor. "I know he's busy! With that... that... Amu! Ikuto is _mine_!"

"Yeah, well, after what I just saw, I really doubt that," the boy said wryly, glancing around as though he was searching for something.

Something cold clutched at Utau's heart. What had he seen? Amu was just a little girl. Surely... she stumbled at the kid yanked her into a shop and pushed her down into a chair. Utau glared up at him, murder in her violet eyes as he spoke to a waitress before seating himself across from her. Confidence oozed out of every movement he made, and his lime green eyes were just a shade too perky for her taste. Her fists clenched, and she felt like showing him why no one had the right to drag Hoshina Utau around. But she restrained herself. Just what had he seen?

"What were they doing?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't doubt that Ikuto was mine," Utau shot back. Nerves fizzled through her. She just _knew_ that Amu was up to something. What was she doing here, sitting with some middle school kid and wasting precious time?

"Look, I'm trying my best to get Amu back to town, and Ikuto seems like the person to do that. She was a lot happier to see him than she was to see me," he said. "Like I said, I don't know who you are, but any fight you have to pick can wait. Amu needs Ikuto right now."

Fury flashed through her. Amu needed Ikuto? What a laugh! "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Souma Kukai," he said easily as the waitress placed two bowls of ramen down. "Who are you?"

"Hoshina Utau," Utau said coldly.

"I thought I recognized you," Kukai said with a nod, slurping some noodles into his mouth. He chewed, watching her thoughtfully. "So you want to be Ikuto's girlfriend or something like that? I have to tell you, I don't see that happening. From what I saw, he's already in love with – "

"Stop!" Utau threw her hand up, not wanting to hear anyone say such things about her beloved Ikuto. The mere thought was enough to make her heart ache. That was it, then, she couldn't wait any longer. A firm expression on her face, she rose to her feet. "I'm going back. Thank you for the ramen." She cast a disdainful look at the bowl in front of her, unwilling to admit that it actually looked delicious. Her stomach was growling faintly, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto and Amu. It was imperative that she get back there now.

"Ah, wait!" Kukai yelled. "Come back, Hoshina-san!"

Utau didn't. She stormed back towards the hostel and straight towards the door of the apartment building. It was much easier going on the way back, probably because everyone saw the rage in her face and quickly got out of her way. "Iru," she snapped over her shoulder once she reached the stairs. The chara was struggling to keep up with her, but she obligingly picked up her speed, soared to Utau's side, and turned back into her egg form. "My own heart, unlock! _Character transformation, Lunatic Charm_!" Utau shook the lingering sensation off and threw the door of the apartment open. "Ikuto!"

* * *

Coming up: Nagihiko arrives and encounters Rima and Tadase, Kairi and Yaya talk more, Utau picks a fight with Amu, Kukai tries to subdue Utau, and Amu and Ikuto get a chance to... talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know that the story seems to be moving slowly, but once everyone is together things will start happening – you'll notice that in this chapter, for example. This story won't strictly follow canon – for example, Hikaru is not Gozen – and may end up taking a darker turn at some point. I apologize for the delay. I've been rather busy for the past few weeks, and then even though I had the chapter ready to go, my internet wasn't working properly.

* * *

**Late Monday Morning**

Amu's eyes snapped open when she heard the door being thrown open so hard it bounced off of the opposite wall. Ikuto froze a few inches away, his eyes wide with surprise. She gazed up at him for a moment before slowly turning her head and spotting Utau, who was character transformed as Lunatic Charm, standing frozen in the doorway, staring at the two of them. The look of horror and anger on her face was equally matched by the panic Amu now felt coursing through her body. Ikuto didn't bother to look, but she knew that he knew it was Utau by the force of the fingers digging into her upper arms. It would've hurt if she hadn't felt so alarmed.

"Ikuto, you – " Utau choked out. "What are you doing?"

"Utau, please," Amu said desperately, her eyes darting between the boy on top of her and the girl in the doorway. "I... Don't jump to conclusions, okay? It's not what you – "

"_Nightmare Loreli_!"

Ikuto reacted, twisting his body and hauling both of them off of the bed seconds before the wave of butterflies slammed into it. Amu gasped for breath as they landed on the floor on the opposite side, her body partially cushioned from the hard impact by Ikuto, who was underneath her. Immediately, he rolled again, pushing her partway under the bed and protecting her as best he could when Utau cast her attack for a second time. The wall and ceiling above their heads groaned threateningly, and suddenly, Amu could hear the people next door screaming. She clasped the Humpty Lock tightly and buried her head in Ikuto's chest as the butterflies kept coming, relentlessly pounding against every available surface.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted. "Stop!"

"This is all her fault!" screamed Utau, but amazingly, the butterflies _did_ stop. Ikuto didn't move, though, and Amu stayed still, afraid to draw Utau's ire back to herself. "I don't understand. I'm so much stronger than she is. I'm more pretty and confident and I could get the Embryo for you, Ikuto. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Hey, stop that!" A new but very familiar voice shouted. "Give me that."

"Let go and get out of here, kid! Give me my trident!"

'_Kukai?_' At last, Ikuto moved, pulling back enough so that Amu could get up onto her knees. Warily, she peeked over the side of the bed, ready to throw herself down at the first sign that Utau was going to attack again. Utau had moved further into the room during her attack, but she was currently preoccupied with fighting with Kukai over her trident. He had a firm grip on the handle and wasn't letting go. Amu tensed, wanting to help him. '_But what can I do?_' she thought, anguished. '_I can't character transform, and even if I could, I don't _want _to fight with Utau._'

"Utau," Ikuto spoke again, putting a temporary halt to the struggle. Both Utau and Kukai looked at them as Ikuto's body pressed up against Amu's, supporting her from behind. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, and it gave her an immense feeling of protection in the face of Utau's furious glare. "Even if it weren't for Amu, you know nothing could happen between us."

Utau's face crumpled at the gentle words, and for a moment, she looked like she was going to cry. "Why does it have to matter so much?"

"We're_ siblings_, Utau. It matters a lot."

"What?" Amu yelped, whipping her head back to stare at Ikuto. "You're... with Utau?"

"Really?" said Kukai, raising his eyebrows. "And here I thought you were real competition!"

"I_ am_ real competition!" Utau snapped, yanking so hard on her trident that Kukai nearly fell over. "Or at least, I will be, as soon as I beat Hinamori Amu once and for all."

"But I don't_ want_ to fight you," said Amu pleadingly, resolving to think about the whole sibling thing later, when she didn't have a blonde singer trying to kick her ass. Her fingers clenched tightly around the Humpty Lock. "I like you, Utau. Can't we be friends?"

Before Utau could answer, there came the sound of renewed cries of fear. The four in the room exchanged blank looks, then glanced out the open door. Just barely visible was a large truck that had pulled up to the curb. Several men dressed in identical black suits were getting out. Every single one of them was armed. Utau let go of the trident and stumbled back, fear written across her face. Kukai stared at her and then moved to her side, holding the trident in front of them for protection. Ikuto jumped up and ran to the door, closing it firmly. He slid the deadbolt back and then closed the curtains, casting the room into darkness. Amu rose with a sick feeling, realizing that something even worse was about to happen.

"It's Easter," Utau whispered.

"Easter?"

"They've come for me and Ikuto. And probably you."

"Me?" Fear flickered through Amu and she cast an anxious look in the direction of the door, wishing more than ever that she could character transform. She felt so helpless and vulnerable. If only she could become Amulet Heart... they would _never_ catch her. "What does Easter want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've only thwarted every plan they've put into motion since you came here," Utau said caustically, her harsh words whipping through the air. "Now you've gone and taken the two of us. I know some people definitely want to get their hands on you in order to give you a real _thank you_."

Amu swallowed hard as an icy chill of fear fled through her, trying to ignore the fact that her hands had started to shake. She thought about pointing out that she hadn't asked either Ikuto or Utau to follow her, decided it wouldn't do any good, and nearly had a heart attack when someone touched her shoulders. Ten seconds of silent alarm later, she realized it was Ikuto and nearly collapsed against him in relief. It wouldn't take very long for Easter to find them, and for an instant, she had thought that one of them had snuck into the room when she wasn't looking.

"We have to leave," Ikuto said. "Now."

His words left no room for argument. Amu turned to the nightstand and groped about for her little bag that contained the chara eggs. Tiny hands touched her fingers and guided her to the right place; she fastened the straps around her waist and opened the top, gesturing for Eru to get inside. The little chara did as ordered, casting a longing glance in the direction that Utau had been as she went. There was no time for a reunion, though, and Amu just zipped the top shut before she followed Ikuto over to the window between the two beds. It was their only escape route, being that it was the one window that faced towards the back of the apartment.

Kukai pushed the window up and placed his foot on the sill, easily lifting his body out and hopping down. He reached back in and grabbed Utau's hand. Amu looked at her curiously when she saw the faint blush that creased Utau's cheeks; Utau noticed her staring and responded with a glare as she allowed Kukai to help her climb out. Then he reached back in for Amu, skillfully helping her angle her body through the narrow opening. Last came Ikuto, who pulled the window down as far as he could after them. Fists hammered against the door seconds after Ikuto came through, and all four of them instinctively crouched down so that they wouldn't be seen as the fragile wood splintered under the force.

"Where did they go?" A man's voice demanded.

"How should I know? They must be here. Check the bathroom."

As quickly and quietly as possible, Kukai led the way on his hands and knees around the far side of the apartment building. Most of the Easter employees appeared to be focusing on the apartment, though a few had begun searching the rest of the place. He stood up and looked questioningly at Utau and Ikuto, clearly wondering what they wanted to do. Amu wanted to know that herself. The hostel wasn't a safe place anymore, but where else could they go?

"We should split up," Utau said quietly, darting a possessive look at Ikuto. At some point, she had released the chara transformation, and Iru and Dia now hovered beside her. Amu lowered her eyes, not wanting to look at Dia. The x-chara caused a weird pang of hurt and longing in her heart every time it was near.

"Agreed," her brother said. "Souma, take Utau and find somewhere to hide."

"What?" Utau sputtered. "I don't need a kid to take care of me."

"Utau, please." Ikuto sounded strained. "Do as you're told."

Utau opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't get a chance. The sound of approaching footsteps caused them to scatter, sending Ikuto and Amu towards the administration building, and Utau and Kukai in the direction of the street. Amu turned her head to watch her friends flee, concern pounding through her. '_Utau... Kukai... Please be careful. Oh god, why is this happening?_' she wondered, blindly following Ikuto as he headed around the back of the building. There they crouched, waiting. '_Why can't Easter just leave us alone?_'

"Tsukiyomi-san!"

Amu jumped about a foot in the air and looked up fearfully, expecting to see an Easter employee and a gun staring at them. But instead, it was a young girl leaning out the window right above them, gazing down at Amu. "Tsukiyomi-san," she repeated. "Akino-san has been looking everywhere for you. Strange men questioned her about..." Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Ikuto, and terror flashed across her features.

"It's okay, he's one of the good guys," Amu assured her. '_I think_,' she added mentally, watching as it dawned on Ikuto that the girl had been addressing _her_ as 'Tsukiyomi-san'. The shocked expression on his face was priceless. "Sayuri-san... Is she okay? They didn't hurt her?"

"No. She's alright," said the girl. "But... You should... It's too dangerous... For us. You have to leave."

"I know, and we're going. Pretend that you didn't see us," she ordered. The girl nodded and disappeared back inside. Amu took a deep breath and started to stand as the window shut with a solid _thunk_. She was startled when Ikuto gripped her wrist and yanked her back down. Her heart leapt and her eyes darted around, seeking an Easter employee, but no one was in sight. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't come with me."

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously.

"Easter will be searching for me," Ikuto told her. The strain in his eyes and the way his hand tightened on her wrist led credence to his words. "I'm sure that the Director won't give up until he finds me. I'm too much of a threat. It's dangerous for you to be around me, Amu. You should stay here while I lead them away, and then you can contact Kukai and Utau." He started to get up. This time, it was Amu who grabbed his wrist.

"Are you _crazy_?" she hissed. "You came all this way to find me. It's _my_ fault Easter is chasing us. If I hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." He opened his mouth to argue, but she jumped up, too angry to give him the chance. Her heart was beating quickly. The thought of seperating from Ikuto again was unbearable. "Besides, Utau said that Easter is angry with me because I've been purifying heart eggs. Do you think I'm just going to stop? Don't you think they realize that? As soon as Ran, Miki, and Suu hatch, I'll be using _Open Heart_ again. But in the meantime, I can't character transform. Neither can Kukai, and I doubt Utau could protect all three of us. So what am I supposed to do if they catch me? How will I protect myself?"

For a moment, she almost felt guilty about playing the damsel-in-distress card to keep him from leaving when she saw the look of guilt mingled with pain on his face. It was clear that he hadn't considered that she might actually be in more danger if they separated, and she hated bringing it up. But all that disappeared when they both heard the sound of voices moving in the direction. Ikuto tensed. Amu dropped his hand and grabbed onto his shirt, firmly twining her fingers into the fabric.

"I'm not letting go," she said. "And you can't make me."

Ikuto looked amused. "My heart, unlock! _Black Lynx_!" he whispered. Amu shivered as the cool blue light enshrouded them both, changing the shirt under her hands from cotton to leather. He scooped her up suddenly, cradling her against his chest, and leapt straight up into the air. Several of the Easter employees shouted when they were spotted. A couple pulled out guns and aimed them in their direction, but Ikuto was moving too fast for them to get a decent aim. Within minutes, she and Ikuto had completely disappeared from their view.

**XXXX**

**Late Monday Afternoon**

Kukai wasn't really sure _what_ had happened. Somehow, his reunion with Amu had turned into a fight that had turned into... well, he didn't quite know what to call what he and Utau were doing, besides running for their lives. It didn't appear as though any of the Easter employees were following them, but he didn't feel like stopping to make sure. Utau didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up with his quick pace, and when he finally stopped what felt like hours later, it was because _he_ was winded, not because she was. In fact, she just looked at him silently as he caught his breath, not tired in the least.

"You know some interesting people," Kukai said at last.

Her mouth curved in a humorless smile. "You could call them that. Where will you go now?"

"What do you mean?"

Utau gave him a look. "It's dangerous for you to hang around with me, kid. Easter won't stop until I've been returned to them. They want me to create more x-eggs."

"_You_ create x-eggs?" Kukai stared at her. The information wasn't as shocking as it could have been. They had known for a long time that Ikuto was their enemy, and Utau was his sister, so it actually made a lot of sense. But he still found it hard to reconcile the idea of the girl in front of him with such an evil corporation. "That... must be hard."

A surprised expression flickered across Utau's face and she frowned a little. "It's not hard. It's easy. All I have to do is use the power of Iru or Dia and sing."

"Yeah, but doesn't it bother you? Your own heart eggs... don't you think of what it would be like if they were x-eggs?" he asked, mindful of the fact that one of the charas with Utau already had an X. He glanced at Dia's blank expression and shivered a little, realizing that she must have been the diamond egg of Amu's that Ikuto had been talking about. "I mean, I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to Daichi."

"Those kids deserve it for not being strong enough," Utau said stiffly. She released Kukai's hand and stepped back. Kukai blinked and blushed slightly; he hadn't even realized that he had still been holding onto her. "Besides, it's the only way to find the Embryo."

"What's so great about the Embryo?" Kukai mumbled. He knew, of course, that the Embryo could supposedly grant any wish that one desired. The thought was enticing even to someone like him – who wouldn't want something like that? – but he didn't like the idea of sacrificing so much just to get it. "What good is getting your wish if you hate the self you've become in the process?" he challenged, looking directly at Utau.

Utau's mouth open and then closed. Anger and contempt flashed in her violet eyes. "You have no idea of what we've been through," she said quietly, her voice cold and forceful. "The self that I have become is warped by the circumstances that I have had to struggle with. The Embryo can set us free. I wouldn't expect a kid to understand that."

Kukai narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not a kid," he said defensively. "And even if I was, it doesn't mean I don't have an adult's point of view. Just because you have circumstances that aren't the best doesn't mean you should allow yourself to be negative, or to depend on something that might not exist to save you. You can fight against them and become someone that you actually like. That everyone would like." He glanced up at Iru, who blinked down at him. "Having heart eggs means you have a would-be self. You're just a kid, too."

She bristled. "I am _not_ a child."

"No more so than I am," he retorted. "You know, Amu really likes you, though I have no idea why. Why are you so obsessed with beating her?"

"None of your business," she snapped, setting her jaw firmly.

Now he _really_ had no idea why Amu liked her; Utau had to be one of the most irritating girls that he had ever met. Kukai turned away from her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some money and walked over to a corner store. The girl accepted his money in exchange for the purple hat that he picked up off of the table. Silently counting to ten, he returned to Utau's side and dropped it over her head. She sputtered and her hands rose to push it off, but he shoved it back down, tugging at it until it covered the top of her pigtails.

"Knock it off," he said. "Your hair stands out like a beacon. It will lead Easter right to us."

"You really are a foolish kid if you plan to stay," Utau muttered, tucking as much of her blonde hair into the hat as she could. "If you had any sense at all, you would go."

"I guess it's lucky for you that I don't," he said, grinning in spite of himself when she scowled at him. His smile faded and he froze when he caught sight of the man in the dark suit walking in their direction over her shoulder. The man held a radio and spoke into it as his eyes searched the area continuously. "Give me your hand." Quickly, he took Utau's hand and placed it on his arm so that they would look like a couple. He then started to walk towards the man, hoping that they would pass by without being seen, and felt relieved when Utau fell into step beside him without protesting. Both of them kept their heads down.

"What do you mean, they escaped?" The man's voice was loud enough to be heard over the rest of the crowd and he growled, slamming his fist into the nearest brick wall. Kukai tensed at the display of violence and wrapped an arm around Utau's slender shoulders, fighting the urge to break into a run that would draw too much attention. As it turned out, the man headed by them without so much as a glance in the direction. He was too busy shouting orders into the radio he was holding to take any notice of either of them.

"He's gone," Kukai whispered as the man turned a corner, wondering if the "they" that he had spoken of were Amu and Ikuto. As a streetlight flickered over their heads, he desperately hoped so.

Utau simply nodded. Her face had gone pale and her violet eyes seemed huge in the premature darkness that had settled around them. At some point, she had wound her fingers into his shirt, and judging by the fierceness to which she still clung to him, she had no intention of letting go at any time soon. Kukai didn't really blame her; if pressed, he would have guessed that this had been the first time that Utau had really seen the depths of violence that Easter would stoop to. As irritating as she was, he was suddenly incredibly, remarkably glad that he had not chosen to leave her. He tightened his grip in response, knowing that he would never forgive himself if he allowed her to fall into their clutches.

"Come on," he said. "I think we should get inside where there are people, just in case. Then we can call Ikuto and Amu to make sure that they're alright."

Something flickered when he mentioned Ikuto's name, and Utau drew in a sharp breath, as though she were about to speak. But at the last minute, she fell silent and instead ducked her head. Only now, there was no waterfall of golden hair to hide behind, and Kukai caught a glimpse of the fear that flashed through her eyes. On some level, he knew how she felt. The only thing that was keeping him from freaking out about Amu was his belief in the fact that Ikuto would do anything to protect her. He knew, though, that even that might not enough.

A brightly lit restaurant was the easiest and closest choice. He steered Utau inside and sat down beside her at a booth, since she still appeared to be unwilling to let go. The waitress came over with menus and he ordered the first thing that she suggested. As she bustled away, Kukai pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, half hoping he'd see a text or a voicemail from Amu, but there was nothing. Trying to hold back a sense of dread, he quickly dialed Amu's number and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring.

There was no answer.

**XXXX**

**Monday Night**

The small cafe was loud and bustling, but not so loud and bustling that he couldn't hear the constant stream of babble coming from the small girl beside him. As she attacked a triple hot fudge ice cream sundae, Yaya let loose with the torrent of fears, worries, and concerns that had been preying on her mind for the past week. Kairi sat across from her, and for the first time in his life, he didn't try to analyze or collect data or figure out a solution. He just sat there and listened and watched while his own small butterscotch sundae melted in front of him.

Finally, Yaya grew tired, and she set her spoon down on the table. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. A cherry slid down the side of her sundae. "I shouldn't be... burdening you... with all of this."

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be," said Kairi simply, adjusting his glasses. He hesitated slightly before continuing, "I was unaware that the inner workings of the guardians was so complicated."

Yaya looked at him and laughed as she popped the cherry into her mouth. She couldn't help it. "I never thought about it, but I guess it is. Tadase has a crush on Amu-chi. Or at least, I think he does. Kind of. Amu-chi likes him but she's probably in love with Ikuto now." Curiously, she poked at her sundae. The ice cream caved like a miniature mudslide, sending a fountain of chocolate and cream down her arm. "Ikuto and Tadase hate each other. Kukai's put himself into the middle of it. Rima-tan is totally on the outside, Nadeshiko-san is undoubtedly on her way back by now, and then there's you and me!" Lapping at the mess on her skin, she turned to Kairi and smiled.

Kairi was unsettled by the strength of that smile. He cast about for something – anything – and settled on, "Nadeshiko? Do you mean Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the previous Queen?"

"Yeah." Growing tired of licking, Yaya swiped at the remainder of the mess on her arm with a napkin. "Tadase sent her a message about Amu's disappearence. It was a _stupid_ thing to do. I know that they were best friends, but Amu-chi will be so angry with him when she finds out. Nadeshiko-san left to go on this really important tour that had to do with her dancing. It was hard enough for her to go in the first place. I can't imagine..." Her voice trailed off and, frustrated, she shook her head.

"Look at it this way," Kairi offered. "For Hinamori-san to get angry, she has to return."

"You're right," Yaya acknowledged, light brown eyes twinkling. "I think... I don't know this for sure... but I think everything would be alright if Amu-chi would come home."

"You're putting an awful lot of expectations on the shoulders of the Joker."

A wary look stole over Yaya's face, and she tensed slightly. "You don't even know her," she said defensively. "You didn't even_ try_ to get to know her. All this time, you were just trying to make her feel bad. So don't sit there and act like you know what she's capable of, because you don't! Amu-chi is... is..."

"That's not what I meant. I'm sure she's everything you say she is and more." He spoke the words lightly but confidently, knowing that Yaya was right. "But why can't _you_ make things right?"

"Me?" Yaya looked shocked.

"You're the Ace, aren't you?"

"Well, yes." Slowly, she looked down at her sundae, though she no longer had any appetite for it. Abruptly, she pushed it away. "But Amu-chi is the Joker. She's the only one who can character transform and use _Open Heart_."

"Easter is a bigger problem than you or me," Kairi allowed, waving his hand. "It would be dangerous for anyone to even consider taking them on, though I doubt that would stop your Joker. What I meant was, you seemed to be doing well with the King. He listened to you when you spoke to him. You have an insight into all of the guardians that most people will never have because they trust you. I don't have that; no one else does. And you are anxious to have things return to some semblance of normalcy. I just don't understand why _you_ can't do it. Why do you have to wait for the Joker? Why do you have to put everything onto _her_ shoulders?"

Yaya opened her mouth and then closed it. She stared at Kairi with a look of astonishment on her face. He definitely had a point, but it was one she had never really stopped to consider. Everything about their group had just worked before Amu had come along, and then after she joined them, it wasn't about merely working any more, but_ connecting_ in a way that felt natural. Now that she was gone, nothing seemed to fit right, and they were all at odds with one another. But it shouldn't _be_ that way. The guardians were supposed to be stronger than that. Easter would tear them apart if they depended on Amu to do everything.

"You're right," she muttered, feeling tears fill her eyes. For the first time, Yaya truly saw her own part in driving Amu away, and a wave of guilt rolled over her that was so powerful she felt physically ill. "You're right."

There was a moment's silence, during which a child standing at the counter dropped his large bowl of ice cream on the floor and promptly burst into tears. Yaya glanced in his direction and watched as his mother handed him her own bowl, instantly vanquishing the temper tantrum before it had the chance to ever really begin. A bitter smile touched her lips and she closed her eyes, unsuccessfully willing her own tears to vanish so easily. When the comforting hand touched hers, her eyes flew open and she stared at Kairi, shocked, before lowering her gaze. He had placed his hand on hers. It wasn't much, but it was enough, and she had to smile once more as she entertwined their fingers.

"You don't have to do it alone, Yuiki-san."

"Call me Yaya, Kairi-kun."

"Yaya-san."

**XXXX**

**Early Tuesday Morning**

Once, the Royal Garden had been a place that was coveted. All of the students wanted to be guardians, and since no one outside of the elite group understood just how one was chosen to_ be_ a guardian, most children wanted it even more. Being a guardian was something to be proud of, a status that meant something. But that morning, as Tadase sat at the little garden table in the middle of the Royal Garden by himself staring sadly at a cup of tea that was steadily growing cold, it dawned on him that he would have given anything to be anywhere else and anyone else. The unnatural silence that had pervaded the once happy garden was slowly destroying him.

Abruptly, he rose and began what he he would later claim to be an aimless walk, but the truth was, he knew exactly where he was headed from the second he stood. He stepped gratefully into the shadows of the tall building as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. No one else seemed to be around, which wasn't really that surprising. All of the other students and teachers were in class: a place that _he _was supposed to be. Tadase had never skipped classes before in his life – had never even thought about it – yet here he was, for the second day in a row, with no intent of returning any time soon.

He found his way to an empty seat and allowed his gaze to wander upwards to the heavenly sea that had spread above him. The stars were comforting to see, as they often were, and he leaned back with a sigh, wishing that he could just forget about everything – Amu, Ikuto, the guardians, Easter. Even Nadeshiko's return was something he was dreading. She would be utterly infuriated, of that he was certain. No, worse than that, she would be disappointed, especially when he admitted that he still hadn't heard anything from Kukai about Amu.

A chair creaked beside him, and Tsukasa spoke at last. "Normally, I would ask why you weren't in class."

"You know why," he mumbled in return. "I can't figure out where it went wrong, Chairman."

"_Has_ it gone wrong?" Tsukasa asked innocently, shuffling several of the cards in his hands. He flipped one over and handed it to Tadase, who sighed as he took a quick peek. It was the Ace of hearts. His hands froze as a chill went through him, and he practically threw the card back at Tsukasa. The older man caught it with ease, returning it to the deck with a faint, knowing smile.

"Yes, it's gone wrong! Hinamori-san is gone. You know that."

"Just because she has taken a different path doesn't mean it's wrong, Tadase," Tsukasa said with unaccustomed gentleness, dropping the barrier of professionalism he had always stroven to keep between them when they were on Seiyo Elementary grounds. He placed an arm around his nephew and handed him all four of the Ace cards this time, leaving the rest of the deck in his lap. Tadase took them with a blank expression, fanning them out between his fingers until he could see all four at once. "Amu will come home when she is ready. You don't have to worry. _He_ is with her."

Tadase tensed. He couldn't help it. "I messed it all up, didn't I," he remarked quietly, trying not to let his initial anger that always surged to the surface at the mere mention of Ikuto show. "I could only see..." His finger touched the Ace of Hearts and traced the card. "But that was only one part of her, wasn't it?"

Tsukasa sighed and looked up at the stars. "And now you think it's too late."

"It_ is_ too late." That statement wasn't one made from self-pity. His voice was completely matter-of-fact, because Tadase knew that as the absolute, unchangeable truth that it was. Even if nothing happened between Ikuto and Amu – something he doubted if the emotion he'd seen on the older boy's face was any indication – there was no chance for anything to ever develop between he and Amu. He had been too oblivious and she had given too many chances. "I was foolish."

"But it doesn't have to ruin everything. Even a fool can learn." Tsukasa's hand touched the back of his head, guiding Tadade's eyes up towards the ceiling once more. "Do you see, Tadase? The stars are always moving. Sometimes the course they take is unpredictable, that's true. I've been watching Ikuto and that girl move closer. It's not what I expected at first, but now I have come to see that they will be good for each other. That doesn't mean your chances have ended forever. It's never too late for a second chance, Tadase... even if it's not exactly what you thought you wanted."

* * *

Coming up: Utau and Kukai reunite with Ikuto and Amu, Nadeshiko arrives and meets Rima, Yaya begins trying to put the guardians back together again, and Kairi has to decide whether or not he wants to go back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait in updates, but November was NaNoWriMo and all of my free time was dedicated to that. Now that it's done, you can expect more regular updates. From now on, there will probably be three-four scenes per chapter, each focussing on a couple.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

It really hadn't been so long since he had stepped onto the grounds of Seiyo Elementary. And yet, it felt as though it had been forever. Nagihiko looked around slowly as he climbed out of the taxi, realizing that very little had changed in his month of absence. The school had continued as it always had. Somehow, the realization was both comforting and disturbing, and he ducked his head to hide the grim smile that threatened to break free as he handed some money to the driver.

Several children gazed at him with open curiosity as he walked onto the grounds. He wasn't wearing their uniform, yet he bore a striking resemblance to Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and the whispers began immediately. Nagihiko paid them no attention at all as he rounded the corner of the school and strode towards the Royal Garden. At least, not until a shadow fell over him and he glanced up to see Nikaidou standing in front of him.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," the man mused, wearing that familiar, vaguely mocking smile. "Or perhaps you'd rather be called Fujisaki _Nadeshiko _while you are here?"

Nagihiko tensed. It had been a long time since he had come face to face with Yuu Nikaidou. Tadase had mentioned that the man had continued working at the school after Nagihiko's departure, but he hadn't been expecting to run into him so soon. Warily, Nagihiko surveyed the ex-employee of Easter, wondering if he could be trusted. Even though his heart egg had been repaired and he no longer worked for Easter, that didn't mean Nikaidou hadn't done a number of cruel things in his time. Amu seemed to trust him implicitly, but then, Amu had the tendency to believe the best of everyone. Nagihiko, however, was suffering under no such delusions.

"Nikaidou-sensei," he said finally, returning the greeting in as polite a manner that he could. "It doesn't matter what you call me. I am not here to speak to you."

Nikaidou's shoulders dropped and he grinned, his cold gaze softening. "I had hoped you would return, Fujisaki. Hinamori-san was so depressed after you left. The guardians have fallen apart without their Queen."

"I'm not the Queen anymore," Nagihiko said, trying in vain to hide how hard the words had impacted him.

"No, you're not," Nikaidou muttered, grimacing slightly. "I wish you luck with the one who shares your place. You're going to need it. And if I may give you some advice, I suggest that you tell Hinamori-san the truth. She loves you and she will not be angry."

Before Nagihiko could respond, a fight broke out on the playground. Several students had gotten pulled into a scuffle. Nikaidou turned away from him and hurried over at the same time as another teacher approached. It took the combined efforts of the two of them to break the fight up. Nagihiko shook his head in confusion, wondering at Nikaidou's words. He was inclined to dismiss anything that someone once affiliated with Easter would suggest outright, but there had been no mistaking the kindness in Nikaidou's voice when he'd issued his advice.

Without waiting for Nikaidou to notice him again, Nagihiko moved on, hurrying towards the Royal Garden. He slipped inside of the familiar enclosure and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of plants and half expecting to see Kukai, Tadase, Amu and Yaya waiting at the little white table. But when he stepped forward, he saw that the only person sitting there was a petite girl with long blonde hair, and she was most definitely not waiting for him.

"I thought the guardians were supposed to be run with precision," the small girl said. She turned to face him and her eyes swept over him dismissively. "No one is around. They are all late."

"There's a reason for that," Nagihiko answered, walking towards her. Tadase briefly mentioned the new Queen and Jack in an e-mail a few weeks ago. He struggled to remember her name as he took a seat across from her and watched as a clown chara popped out from beneath her hair and approached him with a curious expression. "Hello."

"Rimaaa~" the little chara squealed, rushing back to her partner.

"Just ignore him, Kusu Kusu," Rima said. "He's just a boy."

"Am I?" Nagihiko said in his best Nadeshiko voice. The soft, high-pitched sound made Rima stiffen. "I think you'd best think twice before dismissing me so easily, Mashirou-san," he added, relieved that he'd recalled her name.

"So you_ are_ her," said Rima flatly, a hint of wariness in her eyes. "The former Queen."

"That's me," he agreed, switching back to his normal voice. "I heard there were some problems and came back to see if I could help."

"They're not very good guardians if they fall apart as soon as one leaves."

Nagihiko felt a muscle in his jaw twitch and suppressed his urge to spring to their defence. Just who _was_ this girl? "It's a harder job than you would think, actually," he answered calmly. "But I don't expect you to know that, because from the sound of it, you haven't exactly been jumping up and down to fulfill my position."

"I hunt x-eggs."

"You think that's the full extent of a guardian's responsibilities?"

Rima slammed her cup down. The tea sloshed onto the table and Nagihiko jumped at the look of rage in her pale brown eyes. "How dare you," she said quietly, her voice trembling with anger. "Comparing me to _that _girl? What can_ she_ do? When we were hunting for x-eggs, all she did was fumble and let them get away. At least I prevented them from escaping. I did something about it instead of..."

"Instead of what?" he asked. Normally his first instinct would have been to fly into a protective rage – literally, if Temari had been around. But he felt very curious about the girl sitting across from him. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before, and he felt an odd sort of kinship towards her. There was something in her eyes that called out to him... something familiar.

"Instead of running away," Rima said hotly. "It doesn't do anyone any good to run away or hide behind something. You can't make things better that way. You just put it off." Her gaze darted towards Kusu Kusu before returning to the table, and her voice was quivering ever so slightly when she spoke again. "I don't understand why everyone makes a big production of Hinamori Amu. She's just a girl, and that's a dangerous position to be in."

A bit astonished, Nagihiko leaned back in his chair and studied her speculatively. "And you know this... how?"

Rima snorted. "Like I'd tell you," she said scornfully.

Nagihiko grinned. He liked this new Queen.

**XXXX**

**Tuesday Night**

Kairi stood before the hot stove and poked at the omelette that was bubbling away. The delicious scent of ham, green and red peppers, onions, and cheese wafted through the kitchen. He expertly flipped the concoction with his spatula, watching with satisfaction as it landed neatly in the middle of the frying pan. If there was one thing he had precision and excellence in, it was cooking. No wonder Yukari had asked him to come live with her, he thought wryly. She likely would have starved otherwise, as she generally couldn't even manage something as simple as toast.

"What do you think, Kairi-kun?" Yaya asked from behind him. She was kneeling beside the table, her young face creased with concentration as she scribbled at a long list. "I talked to Nadeshiko-chan this morning. She sounded kind of strange, you know." Her head tilted with curiosity. "Did you know that she likes Rima-tan?"

"Someone has to," Kairi mumbled, the cruel comment slipping out before he could stop it. Musashi, who was standing on the counter beside the pan, glanced at him in surprise. Normally Kairi wasn't one to stoop to such a low, but when it came to the guardians... it was like his control went out the window. He cast a quick glance at the bubbly girl seated at his table, then looked away quickly as a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "Fujisaki-san sounds like a very reasonable person," he offered, glad that Yaya hadn't overheard his original remark.

"She can be, until she gets angry," said Yaya with a faint smirk, rolling up the paper. "I've spoken to Tadase-kun, too. Even if Amu-chi isn't around, I still think we should be patrolling. We've been letting it slip."

"Was the King receptive to that?" he asked curiously, neatly slicing the omelette in three and setting two portions on plates with some white rice. He carried them over to the table and returned to the kitchen to fetch a basket of bread and two glasses of water. Yaya set her list aside and looked appreciatively at the food.

"I dunno. I didn't really give him a chance to argue," she answered, cutting off a small bit of omelette and passing it to Pepe. "You were right. I know we're stuck waiting until Amu-chi comes home, but the world hasn't ended. There are still x-eggs out there wandering the city."

Kairi smiled at her. "I think that's a very mature attitude, Yaya-san."

Yaya's cheeks turned pink and she quickly picked up her glass of water to take a quick sip. Silence fell between the two of them after that as they devoted themselves to devouring the meal that Kairi had made. They were nearly finished when the door opened and Yukari entered, looking far more tired and worn than usual. When she saw Kairi and Yaya eating dinner together, she stopped short and surprise flickered around her face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company," she said.

"That's alright," Kairi replied stiffly, having picked up on the implied meaning behind her words. He frowned at his sister, annoyed that she was baffled by the sight of a guardian in her apartment.

"Um, I think I was just leaving," Yaya said, eyes darting between the brother and sister. She made to stand and was startled when Kairi's hand flashed out and gripped her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Kairi didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on his older sister.

"Onee-san, can I speak with you?" he asked, and then turned to Yaya, silently imploring her to stay. A soft smile graced Yaya's lips in response, and she settled back into her place as Kairi stood up and followed Yukari into her bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned to face his sister, unsure of whether he should be annoyed or frustrated or concerned. Finally, he settled for, "I cooked you dinner."

"I'm sorry," Yukari burst out at the same time, falling onto her bed. She turned a miserable gaze on him. "I didn't mean to – she looks like a nice girl."

"She is," Kairi said, uncertain of where this was going.

Yukari sighed and slipped her shoes off. "Kairi, Mother has asked for you to return home if you no longer have anything important to do."

Kairi froze and stared at her in shock. When he'd first been summoned to Yukari's side, he'd longed to return home to his friends, family, and school. Coming here had been a monumental sacrifice that, although he'd made willingly, had grated nevertheless. Somewhere along the way, things had changed. Going back no longer held the same appeal – in fact, it was just the opposite. He tried to imagine living the same routine that he'd always had and felt ill. Instinctively, he cast a glance over his shoulder, towards the door. The thought of leaving Yaya was enough to make his legs feel weak, and he leaned against the wall for additional support.

"Now," Yukari said, giving a groan of relief as she wiggled out of her tights. "I haven't actually_ told_ her anything beyond the fact that I'm not working for Easter anymore. I know she misses you, but I can make up some excuse to keep you around if that's what you want." She hopped up and crossed the room in two strides, wrapping an arm around her younger brother and opening the door a crack with her free hand. Both of them peeked out to see Yaya feeding bits of rice to Musashi and Pepe. "By my reckoning, you have the most important thing yet to do," she said softly. "But I'm leaving it up to you."

"I appreciate that," Kairi said, resting his fingers against the door. "I'm... not sure. Can you hold off?"

"For a little while." Yukari nodded, then straightened a few strands of his hair. "I need to know by the end of the week, though. If you want to stay, I'm more than happy to let you continue living with me. I think I'll starve otherwise," she joked, earning a small smile. "If you want to leave, well, I understand that, too."

"I'll think about it," he promised, slipping out the door before she could say anything else. For a moment, he stood back and watched Yaya, thinking. He hadn't made amends to Hinamori Amu yet. He hadn't gotten the chance to learn how to character transform. He had only just started getting to know Yaya. How could he leave it all behind?

**XXXX**

**Late Tuesday Night/Very Early Wednesday Morning**

The park was cold, a little muddy, and wet. Utau perched on the edge of the park bench, trying very hard not to shiver. Above her, Ikuto was stretched out across a tree branch like it was the most comfortable place he'd ever been. Amu was behind her, curled at the base of the tree with her head resting against the trunk. The younger girl was half-asleep already judging by the way she slurred her words during the whispered conversation she was having with Kukai. Apparently, the kid wanted to call their friends, and Amu was protesting.

That kid! He really got on Utau's nerves. She couldn't believe the way he acted around her, like he knew what was best. Utau wasn't used to that. With the exception of Ikuto, no one told her what to do or when to do it. Even Sanjou didn't have that kind of control over her. Utau was used to going her own way in life. So for Kukai to do it, well, she didn't like it. Not at all. But she hadn't done anything about it yet and that was bothering her more than anything else. The question was, why hadn't she told the kid to take a hike yet?

Sighing, Utau relaxed against the park bench and lightly touched the hat on her head. If she were being honest with herself, she knew that it was because Kukai hadn't been chased off by Easter. There were a lot of people in Utau's life that she'd lost because of that company. Kukai, and by extension Amu, didn't seem to be intimidated, and that was exactly what was so puzzling and frightening about the two of them. Were they just too young to know what kind of danger Easter could impose? Or did it just not matter to them?

"Utau-chan..."

Utau glanced up, distracted from her thoughts by the sight of her chara. "Eru," she greeted coldly, a little annoyed at the interruption. "Gone over to the enemy's side, have you?"

Eru sputtered. "No, never! Utau-chan is a good girl. I wanted Amu-chan to – " The chara stopped abruptly, her tiny face creasing in distress. Utau leaned forward, interested.

"You wanted Amu to do what?" she asked.

"Nothing," squeaked Eru.

"Tell me!" Utau ordered, annoyed by her chara's silence. "Eru!"

"Let her alone," Amu snapped suddenly, reaching over Utau's shoulder to pluck the little chara out of the air. Utau turned her head and watched as she cradled Eru to her chest protectively and frowned. "Why do you have to be so mean all the time?" she asked. "I want to be friends with you, Utau."

Utau's eyes flashed. "The only thing I want is to beat you," she seethed in response. Aware of a presence near her shoulder, she smiled cruelly at Amu and inclined her head towards Dia. "You can feel free to have that weak side of me, Amu. I've already been paid with someone much better. I really must thank you for putting an X onto the egg of your chara. You've done me a bonus."

Eru cried out and Amu flinched, her expression twisting into pain. Before she could say anything, Ikuto landed neatly beside her and scooped her up. He leapt back into the branches of the tree without so much as a word or glance towards Utau, who glowered up at the tree with frustration. She didn't understand why Ikuto was so attached to an inferior girl like Amu and she was starting to think that she never would.

"Good job," Kukai said, dropping onto the bench beside her.

"Go away," Utau muttered, forcing herself to look away from the tree. She gazed out at the park and strained her ears for any hint of the conversation going on over their heads. What were they saying? What were they _doing_?

An arm settled around her shoulders and Utau couldn't help stiffening a little as she was drawn against Kukai's side. The warmth was comforting and welcome, even if she tried to pretend that it wasn't. His presence helped to distract from the fact that she had been left alone beneath the tree, while her brother – the only one who had ever cared – did who knows what with another girl above. She glanced up at the star-filled sky, unwilling to let anyone see the emotion in her face. What the hell was she doing here?

"Relax," Kukai whispered into her hair. "Go to sleep. I'm not leaving."

"I wish you would," she hissed back.

It was a lie, and they both knew it.

**XXXX**

"Ikuto!" Amu's voice rose in protest as Ikuto casually settled him back down onto a branch and pulled her along. She found herself sitting sideways, her bottom on the wood with Ikuto's legs on either side. Her own legs were thrown over his thigh, and his arms loosely encircled her waist. Trying her best to avoid blushing at the rather intimate embrace, Amu loosened her grip on Eru and glared up at him. "What are you doing?"

A lazy smirk crossed his face. "You'd attract way too much attention with a fight," he said. "It's too late to search for somewhere else to sleep."

Amu huffed. "We weren't going to fight." Her statement sounded unconvincing to her own ears and she frowned a little. She didn't want to fight with Utau.

"Right," Ikuto drawled, clearly not buying it. "Maybe you weren't, but Utau was."

"I just don't understand why she dislikes me so much," Amu whispered.

"It's a long story, Amu."

It was rather tempting to ask Ikuto to explain it, but Amu squashed the urge and instead, glanced down at the bench below. She could just barely make out Utau and Kukai sitting together through the heavy leaves of the tree. As she watched, Kukai reached out and slid his arm around Utau's shoulders. Amu smiled faintly and then sighed as she placed Eru back into the pouch, her fingers stroking the little chara. Would Kukai be the one who was able to get through Utau's cold shell? Certainly, nothing that Amu did was enough to make the blonde girl listen even a little. Utau was determined to hate her, and Amu couldn't understand why.

As though sensing the upsetting way her thoughts were heading, one of Ikuto's hands rose and began to rub her back soothingly. It seemed like such an out of character move for Ikuto that Amu twisted to look up at him, but he was reclining into the shadows and it had grown too dark for her to be able to see his face. She sighed a second time, pouting a little, and allowed her head to rest against his chest. It was actually pretty comfortable.

'_I can't remember the last time I felt this safe_,' Amu thought sleepily, blinking in an effort to keep her eyes from sliding closed. It was true that Easter could find them at any moment, and that none of them had any idea what they were going to do next, but being wrapped up in Ikuto's protective embrace made all of that seem insignificant. She slid closer, wrapping her left arm around his waist, and yawned.

"Good-night, Ikuto," she mumbled, half-asleep. If he responded, she wasn't awake to hear it.

* * *

**Next up:** Amu and Utau get into a fight. Easter captures Amu.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Now, you'll notice that I've included a new "attack" for Amulet Angel in this chapter. It's not canon, obviously, but we've never seen Amulet Angel face anyone but Utau (who Eru doesn't want to fight for obvious reasons) and I think she would be able to do a bit more if she were to face someone else. Hence the addition. I hope it doesn't throw anyone off too much. Also, you'll be getting shorter chapters but more frequent updates – hope everyone is okay with that. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

The sun was just barely coming up over the town by the time Yaya made it to the gates of the school. She shivered in the early dawn light and rubbed her arms, regretting the decision to wear only a light sweater over her school uniform. Spring was being rather slow about coming, and the mornings were still quite chilly. As she leaned against the gates, she hoped that Rima and Nadeshiko wouldn't be long in coming. Her prayers were answered quickly: within ten minutes, she heard the telltale sign of footsteps approaching.

"Good morning!" she started to sing, then stopped abruptly. Rima looked at her and smirked, her honey brown eyes twinkling with merriment as Yaya stared at Nadeshiko – or was it? The person in front of her was identical to Nadeshiko, with the same long, dark blue hair and twinkling eyes, but he – she? – was wearing the boy's school uniform. "Who are_ you_?"

"Um, it's me, Yaya-chan," said the boy, looking very nervous. He fiddled with a strand of hair as he continued, "I'm Nadeshiko, but... I'm really a boy. It's a tradition in my family for boys to dress as girls during the first years of their lives in order to help with their dancing."

Yaya just looked at him for several minutes, scrutinizing every inch of the boy. "You're Nadeshiko?" she asked sceptically. "Does Amu-chi know about this?"

The boy flinched and looked even more anxious. "No, she doesn't. No one does, except for Mashirou-san. One of the reasons that I left was so that I could live as a boy for a while. I... I didn't know how to tell Amu-chan," he added in Nadeshiko's voice. Yaya's eyes widened as the voice of her friend came out of the mouth of a boy. "I met her briefly before I let and pretended that I was Nadeshiko's twin. But when I came back, I decided that hiding me wouldn't do a lot of good. That _is _how we got into this trouble in the first place, Yaya-chan."

With those simple words, Yaya relaxed and a true smile crossed her face. Her eyes sparkled as she chirped, "Welcome home!" and impulsively threw her arms around the boy. She clung to him for a moment, enjoying the feel of having another guardian home. It had only been a month or so, but it felt like much longer. "What's your real name, by the way?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Nagi," she decided, easy as that. Reluctantly, she released Nagihiko and back off a couple of steps. "Where's Tadase-kun?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet," said Nagihiko, frowning. "I've tried to get in contact with him a few times, but he doesn't answer my calls."

"I spoke to him yesterday. I guess he decided not to come," Yaya murmured, amused. She wasn't really that shocked by the fact that Tadase had bowed out, as she knew that he was petrified to face Nagihiko. The prince seemed to be under the illusion that Nagihiko was going to tear him apart. "Rima-tan, I'm a little surprised to see you here."

Rima just shot Nagihiko a look that Yaya couldn't quite identify. "Isn't this what the guardians do?" she answered, prompting a little laugh out of Nagihiko that he quickly muffled. Yaya glanced between the two of them, confused, and he winked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, clearly not willing to explain the private joke just yet.

Yaya didn't answer for a minute. She looked at Nagihiko and then at Rima for a long time before a slow smile curved her lips. "I'm ready," she said, spinning around in order to hide her excitement at this new development. "Let's go!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Rima queried.

"To find x-eggs, of course," Yaya said. "Pepe-chan, will you go and look?"

"Sure desu," the little chara agreed. "Kusu Kusu, come on."

The clown chara popped out from beneath Rima's hair and flew after Pepe. Yaya sent a questioning look towards Nagihiko when Temari failed to appear, who just shook his head, his eyes sad. Knowing better than to question her friend in front of Rima, Yaya turned back around and continued to walk in silence. Her thoughts drifted, as always, to Amu, to the guardians, and to the new, more responsible role that she had been taking on. Would that change now that Nagihiko had returned? She wasn't entirely certain that she wanted it to. As much as she had longed to return to the comfort of childhood, where everything was simple and easy, she couldn't deny how good it felt to be able to _do_ something when a problem arose. Going back to standing on the sidelines crying helplessly wasn't exactly an appealing thought.

It was like she had never really understood the Ace chair before, Yaya contemplated idly, leaning against the railing that bordered the pond. Her eyes keenly watched as Rima sat down on a bench and stretched, hiding a yawn behind delicate fingers. Nagihiko sat down beside her and said something that made her stiffen and turn her nose up into the air, but that reaction couldn't quite hide the smile that twitched at the petite blonde's lips. Yaya nodded to herself. No, she had never really gotten any of the guardians, not even herself. That was changing.

"Yaya-chan! X-egg desu!" Pepe popped up next to her, startling Yaya, who looked at her chara in alarm. Sure enough, an x-egg hovered about five feet off of the ground just in front of them. It seemed to be feeling too lethargic to really do anything but drift around in a small circle. Rima, Nagihiko and Kusu Kusu came up beside her as the x-egg began a soft cry of, "Impossible... impossible... impossible" in a mournful voice.

"My own heart, unlock!" Rima whispered. Soft yellow light flared. "_Character transformation! Clown Drop_!"

As the light died away and Rima raised her clown pins, Yaya felt herself moving. Without thinking about it, she leapt in front of the x-egg, crying, "No, please! Don't destroy it, Rima-tan!"

Rima stopped, looking torn between astonishment and annoyance. "What else would you propose I do? Isn't it the point of the guardians to stop these things from rampaging over the city?"

A larger hand closed over Rima's smaller ones. "You can't just break them, Mashirou-san," Nagihiko said gently, looking down into the girl's eyes. "That egg is the heart of a child, just like us. If you break it, you're destroying a dream. You want to create laughter with Kusu Kusu, don't you? Pure laughter, not the fake sort that people will hide behind." Rima's expression flickered and she tried to step away. Nagihiko held on, forcing her to listen. "But you can't do that unless you have Kusu Kusu to help you. Where would you be if someone had broken her egg?"

For a long time, Rima didn't say anything. Her lips twitched several times, and Yaya just knew that a truly cruel remark was on the tip of the blonde's tongue, just waiting to be released into the world. But surprisingly, Rima swallowed it and relaxed her fingers under Nagihiko's grip. The clown pins slipped from her hands and vanished before they struck the ground. This time when she took a step back, Nagihiko released her. Rima just looked at him, then turned towards the x-egg.

"_Tightrope Dancer_!" she shouted, sending the brown ropes out and above Yaya's head with a wave of her hand. The x-egg was bound before it knew what had happened. Rima drew tightly on the ropes and turned to face them with an impatient expression. "Well?"

"Here." Relieved, Yaya fumbled with her backpack and opened it. Rima snapped the x-egg inside so that Yaya could fasten the top, and then let her ropes dissolve. She returned to herself with a dull flare of white light as Yaya swung her pack back over her shoulders, silently thinking that she was going to have to find a more permanent solution and soon, as the x-egg had begun to thrash against the sides of the pack. Yaya winced as a particularly hard bounce went straight into her spine and squeaked out, "Thank you, Rima-tan."

A slight blush tinted Rima's cheeks and she looked away quickly without speaking. Nagihiko was grinning down at her until he caught sight of Yaya's raised eyebrow, and then_ he_ blushed. Yaya fought the urge to laugh and just started walking back towards the school, hoping more than ever that Amu would return soon. There were some things that only a girl could understand, and this was just too good to keep to herself for long.

**XXXX**

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Beams of sunlight, striking her full in the face, were what woke Amu from an extremely pleasant sleep. She came back to herself slowly and had to force her eyes to open. That was the best sleep that she'd had in days, and she felt groggy, disoriented, and cranky to wake up as a result. '_Too bad it didn't dawn dark and stormy_,' she sulked, stretching a kink out of her back. The feeling of bark under her fingers told her that she was still in the tree, but she no longer felt Ikuto's gentle embrace around her body. A shiver wracked her body and without thinking, she made to stand up. Her foot and hand met empty air and the world tilted sideways. Strong arms caught her before she had fallen very far. Amu blinked up at Ikuto, who was looking at her with amusement.

"Not used to sleeping in a tree?" he asked teasingly. "I guess it's a good thing you clung to me all night."

"I guess we all can't be alley cats," Amu remarked in return, too tired to get embarrassed. Actually, she was ready to fall back asleep in his arms, and had just allowed her head to snuggle against his chest, and her eyes to drift shut, when someone reached out and yanked on the end of her hair. The annoying sensation was accompanied by Kukai's familiar chuckle.

"Time to wake up, Joker. We've got breakfast," he announced.

Amu frowned and grumbled to herself, but didn't protest when Ikuto nimbly placed her on her feet. He kept a hand on her shoulder as the four of them walked over to a picnic table that was close to the tree where she and Ikuto had spent the night. She sat down beside Kukai, facing Ikuto, who was seated beside Utau (who was giving Amu the sort of look that could kill - Amu tried to pretend she didn't notice). Yoru, Daichi, Iru, Eru, and Dia all sat down on the table. Kukai passed out the food that he and Utau had gotten from the local fast food place, along with four bottles of water. It wasn't her favourite meal, but she was too hungry to do anything but dive in.

Utau didn't seem to feel the same way. Indeed, she was merely picking at her toast. "What do we do now?" she asked, though her question was clearly directed towards Ikuto in particular.

Ikuto didn't respond for a minute. No one did. It was evident that no one was really sure what to say. Amu, for her part, was burning with curiosity. Why did Ikuto and Utau have to work for Easter? Why were they so important that Easter wanted to hunt them down? But something told her that it was better to keep quiet. Utau was tense with a nervous energy, and even Ikuto, for all that he had teased her that morning, had a look of deep concern in his eyes. Something was going on – something big – but neither of the siblings seemed inclined to share.

"Well, as I see it, we have two choices," Kukai said, breaking the odd silence that had fallen. "We can go back or we can keep running."

"There is no 'we' beyond me and Ikuto," snapped Utau, glaring at him. "I told you last night that it's too dangerous for you to stay with us. You _kids_ can go back home."

Amu met Ikuto's eyes as Kukai and Utau began to bicker. '_And I told you last night that you can't make me go_,' she thought silently, wishing she had the nerve to say the words out loud. Perhaps she didn't have to – Ikuto's eyes glittered and a small smile curved his lips, as though he knew exactly what was going through her mind. She flushed but continued to meet his gaze. '_I won't leave you, Ikuto. I made that mistake once and I wish that I hadn't. I should have told you what was going on that night. I wish I could tell you now..._'

"_Then why don't you? Just change into a girl with confidence_!"

Her water bottle tipped over when Amu jumped, sending a wave of water across the picnic table and effectively ending the squabble between Kukai and Utau when the blonde jumped up with a yelp. Amu barely noticed. She scrambled to unzip the pack around her waist and grabbed the little pink egg that rested within. Unlike before, it was warm to the touch. Hardly daring to breathe, Amu stared at it with wide eyes. Was it just her imagination, or did the egg wiggle a little? Had she really heard Ran's voice in her mind?

"That's it!" Utau shouted, snapping Amu out of her thoughts. A few of the other people in the park turned and stared at the small group. "I've had it. I'm sick of you._ Both _of you!" Eyes blazing, she included Kukai in the force of her glare. "Go _home_!"

"Stop telling us what to do!" Amu replied heatedly, closing the pack. "You're not the only person who has problems with Easter. I'm trying to help you."

Utau's face paled, and then flushed with fury. "You... You are such a stupid, frivolous little girl! You will never understand anything!" she exploded, slamming her hands down on the table. Kukai jumped and Ikuto winced a little. "How dare you insert yourself into matters that are none of your business!"

Amu just stared at her, realizing that she'd never seen Utau so enraged before. It was actually a little scary. She stood up and backed a step away from the table, uncertain of how she should respond – or even if she should. As she moved, her eyes fell on Eru, who was gazing at Utau with tears in her eyes. In a flash, Amu recalled what Eru had once said to her: "_Utau-chan is a good girl... She used to be lonely, but then she decided that she didn't want to be that way anymore. No one knows the real Utau-chan on the inside, but maybe Amu-chan would like Utau-chan_."

Raw determination flooded through her and she squared her shoulders. Surprise flitted across Utau's face when she realized that Amu wasn't frightened. "I don't care what you say," Amu said calmly. She glanced at Eru and added, "I won't let Easter destroy the best part of you."

"If you think she's the best part of me, you really have lost it," said Utau derisively. "Eru is weak. That's why I cast her away. Dia is much stronger. She'll help me get to the top!"

"Forget that," a sibilant voice intruded on the conversation. All four teens were immediately on guard when they spotted the man that had managed to approach without their notice. Far from the average Easter employee, this man was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a white shirt and looked like someone out on a walk around the park. Or he would have, if it weren't for the small silver gun in his left hand that was pointed directly at Utau's heart. "Easter is the one who will help you, kid, and all you have to do is return with us. Director-san isn't finished with you yet."

"Utau!" Amu cried out in fear, feeling a variety of emotions flooding through her. The despair on Ikuto's face, the fear on Kukai's, Utau's desperation, the greed in the man's face, her own hope about Ran's rebirth coupled with everything that had been going on... it was too much. Power seemed to tingle in every inch of her body, concentrating in the Humpty Lock. The lock and the key gave a dull chime at the same time, and light exploded across the park.

"My own heart, unlock...?"

"_Character transformation! Black Lynx_!"

"_Character transformation! Sky Jack_!"

"_Character transformation! Dark Jewel_!"

"_Character transformation! Amulet Angel_!"

The light died away slowly. Amu felt a powerful wave of dizziness that almost made her topple over as she stared at the group of Easter agents that had clearly taken the light as a chance to surround the group. She looked down at herself blankly and gingerly touched the delicate lace on the front of her pale pink dress. It had been a long time since she had character transformed, and she had never before felt the strange power emitting from the Humpty Lock... what was going on? A character transformation with Eru? How was that even possible?

"Catch them! Don't let them get away this time." The one who had approached them first lifted his gun and fired in Utau's direction, but she had already moved, leaping on top of the picnic table. There was a wild look in her eyes.

"_Shining Black_!" Utau shouted. Razor sharp black diamonds flew from her fingers and struck several of the Easter employees. Most of the ones struck cried out in pain and backed away from the girl, causing a smug smile to flash across Utau's face. She was unprepared for the man standing behind her who simply held up a black box and, wearing a cruel smirk, pressed a button. Two tiny prongs zipped out of the box and struck Utau's ankle with a loud buzz. A choked scream was Utau's only reaction before she collapsed.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted. He was struggling to reach her, but x-eggs had appeared by the dozens and seemed to be under the control of the Easter employees, because they were bombarding Kukai and Ikuto. Every time Ikuto sent out his attack and knocked them away, more x-eggs swarmed in around him.

"Utau," Amu whispered, horrified. She gave a strangled yelp when one of the men grabbed her arm and stared up at him fearfully, shuddering as she felt the cold tip of a gun touch her neck. The threat was clear: if she did anything, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Although she had never been so terrified in her life, the only thing she could think about was that she couldn't let them get to Utau. Thinking quickly, she summoned what little power remained within her and quickly plucked a feather from each of her wings.

"_Angel Embrace_!" she shouted, throwing the feathers towards Utau's prone form. The man standing over Utau leapt back as the feathers zipped around Utau in a circle, leaving sparkling dust behind. When they met above her, a glowing white shield came into effect, preventing anyone from reaching her. Even when the agent drew his gun and fired, the bullet simply vanished. Amu smirked, pleased even when the man standing behind her growled with rage.

The last thing Amu heard was Ikuto and Kukai screaming her name. The blow to the back of her head was enough to make her knees collapse from under her, but this time, Ikuto wasn't there to catch her. Amu struggled to hold onto her character transformation as the Easter employees picked up her limp body and retreated, leaving Kukai and Ikuto to deal with dozens of x-eggs. She was tossed into the back of a truck and the doors were closed, but it was only when she was absolutely certain that they had left Utau behind did she let the character transformation go and allow the looming darkness to sweep over her.

* * *

Coming up: Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau deal with the fact that Amu is missing, while Amu gains help from a surprising ally.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter was pretty easy to write, as I've had the second part in mind ever since I began this story. I encourage people to review if you like what you read, because it really does help me to get stories out that much more quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wednesday Night**

The group was tense and quiet. No one seemed to be entirely certain of what to say. Indeed, perhaps that was because there was nothing that could really be said. Ikuto reclined casually on the same sturdy tree branch, his hands laced behind his neck, pillowing his head against the rough tree bark. A casual observer would have said that he was having an enjoyable little catnap. Only someone who looked closely would have noticed the tension that lined every muscle in his body, and the frown that pulled at his lips and drew lines over his shadowed eyes.

Ever since the moment when he'd met Hinamori Amu, she had been slowly making her way into pretty much every part of his world. She occupied his every thought and, in her own way, was beginning to be the reason for everything he did. There were moments when Ikuto felt as though nothing was safe from the little pink-haired menace. Sometimes, that was a good thing. Usually, such as when Easter employees and x-eggs swarmed them with the intent of kidnapping, that was a very, very bad thing.

The knowledge that this was exactly why he had told Amu to stay away did little to lessen his guilt. Ikuto shifted his position almost imperceptibly and sighed. Amu had been captured by Easter because of him. She wouldn't have been in danger if he had only stayed away from her. Who knew what Director-san would do to her? The man had a rather sadistic and power-crazed mind at the best of times. Knowing that_ that_ man had a relatively helpless twelve-year-old girl in his hands, one who had somehow become rather important to people that Director-san loathed, was positively bone-chilling.

"Ikuto." The quiet voice calling his name from below would have been completely ignored had it not belonged to Utau. "Please, will you come down and eat?"

Ikuto glanced up at the sky and at the round, full moon that hung there, wishing that he could go back and do the day over with. Then, reluctantly and only because Utau sounded like she was on the verge of tears, Ikuto swung down to the ground and landed easily. As he moved, he caught sight of Utau's enormous, upset violet eyes and was distinctly reminded of another set of eyes he'd gazed into not that long ago.

"_Neko-onii-san, Onee-chan wasn't very happy. Will you make her happy and bring her home,_" Ami's little voice whispered to him. Ikuto suppressed a sigh. A wonderful job he'd been doing of_ that_. He hadn't even had the chance to mention returning to Amu before Easter had caught up with them. Now Amu was gone, and while she had likely been taken back to Easter's headquarters in their own town, that wasn't exactly how Ikuto had intended on taking her home.

Kukai had been to the local market and returned with bananas, apples, a loaf of bread, cheese, two bottles of water, and carton of milk. The remaining charas ate hungrily, as did Kukai, but Utau merely picked listlessly at her food. Every so often her hands would tremble a little, or she would wince when she shifted positions. Ikuto suspected that her ankle was still sore from where the two prongs of the taser had made contact, but she didn't say a word about it to anyone. In fact, she didn't say anything at all, although every once in a while she'd shoot Ikuto an odd look from beneath her bangs.

Ikuto ate nothing and gave the milk to Yoru. At the earliest opportunity, he leapt back into the tree and settled back against the trunk. Again, he fixed his eyes on the sky above and tried hard not to think about the night before, when Amu had curled up in his arms like she belonged there, but it was impossible. His arms felt empty and no matter what position he chose, it was uncomfortable.

" – wasn't my fault!" Utau shouted suddenly.

"I never said it was," Kukai answered steadily and loudly, sounding a bit surprised by the statement. "I don't blame you for what happened. It was Easter's fault."

"You really are a child," said Utau softly, disgusted. "Only a little kid shifts blame around."

"Yeah? Well only a stupid adult would take the blame where none is due," he returned. Utau sputtered, but he ignored her and went on, "Amu likes you. Why, I'm not quite sure, but she would do anything to protect you and your b-brother." He stuttered briefly over the word. "You two would be unstoppable if you'd get off of your high horse and start working with her instead of against her. I agree with you that being an adult and taking responsibility, working towards what you want, that's important, but if it means acting the way you do, I'd rather be a kid forever."

A smirk crossed Ikuto's face as he listened to the silence below. He was pretty sure that Utau wouldn't know what to say to that. She'd never really had anyone who stood up to her bullshit the way Kukai did (with the possible exception of Amu, who Utau never listened to anyway), and he found himself glad that he had brought the kid along after all. Kukai had turned out to be more of a help than he had expected. Strange, these guardians, and how they were slowly but surely, one by one, worming themselves into their lives. Ikuto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was likely he'd find out before long.

Nimbly, he twisted and landed on the ground. Utau was turned away from Kukai in a stony silence, but there was a thoughtful look on her face. She quickly wiped it away when she noticed Ikuto and sprang up eagerly, clearly preparing to forget the argument by flinging herself at him. Ikuto just looked at her. For a long time afterward, he would wonder what it was that Utau saw in his face that made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm going back," Ikuto stated simply, the first words he'd spoken to either of them since Amu's kidnapping. "They'll be taking her to the headquarters."

Utau just nodded, a strangely subdued look on her face. "We'll come, too," she said quietly. Kukai shot her a quick glance, but Utau ignored them both as she began to pack up the food on the table. "We'll take the first train that leaves."

**XXXX**

**Friday Morning**

"Wake up. Wake up, little one."

Amu opened her eyes, conscious of a horrible pain in her head, but unable to deny that soft voice any longer. There was no need to try and remember what had happened: she vividly recalled every detail, down to the sound of Ikuto shouting her name. The only thing she didn't know was how she had come to be laying on a hard stone floor, or why there was something soft and golden obscuring her vision. She blinked slowly and inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla.

"Utau?" she croaked.

"No." The person in front of her moved back and Amu glanced up, squinting. A fairly young woman smiled down at her. Long, golden blonde strands of hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Her skin was pale, like she hadn't been outside in months, and her eyes were the deepest, darkest shade of blue that Amu had ever seen. Ikuto's eyes on Utau's face and hair. "My name is Tsukiyomi Souko," she said kindly. "You know my children."

"Utau and Ikuto," Amu murmured blankly, stunned by the fact that their mother was actually in front of her. She started to push herself up and winced with pain.

"Don't stop," Souko cautioned, rising to her feet and reaching down to grip Amu's hand. "I know your head aches, but we must hurry. It won't be long before Director-san is back. You have to leave before that happens."

"I don't understand." It was hard to get her feet to cooperate long enough to stand, but finally, Amu did it, though she had to lean heavily on Souko to do so. She glanced around, noting that she had been placed in a room with no windows or furniture. "Where are we?"

Souko guided her over to the door and helped her to step out into the light of the hallway before she closed the heavy steel door behind them. Amu couldn't help shuddering at the cold sound even as she squinted in the bright light. What would it have been like to have woken up in that horrible place all by herself, completely enclosed in the cold and dark? She was grateful for the solid and warm touch of Souko's hands on her shoulders as the two of them walked down the hall towards the end of the corridor.

"We're at the Easter Corporation's headquarters," Souko confided, opening a door to reveal a set of stairs. Amu expected to go down, but much to her surprise, Souko shook her head and led the smaller girl up. "I'm not exactly sure why Director-san had you kidnapped, Amu-chan. To be perfectly frank, I don't want to know. I've never wanted anything to do with this dreadful company or those that have the courage I lack." For a moment, Souko's gentle face was cast in shadows. "He'll be dreadfully angry that I helped you to escape," she added, sounding almost happy about that fact.

"Who will?" Amu asked, bewildered.

"The Director. My second husband." Souko's voice was quiet, but filled with a deep sort of fury that Amu couldn't begin to comprehend. "It's a complicated story, Amu-chan, but one that I ask you to listen to."

"If you get me out of here, I'll do anything."

Souko merely offered a grim smile to that statement and said, "When I was very young, Amu-chan, I made a grievous mistake," she began. "I fell in love with a beautiful young man by the name of Tsukiyomi Aruto. He had the ability to create the most beautiful music with only his hands and his violin. It was truly magical, you know, to listen to him, and I was utterly captivated from the instant that I met him. I was very fortunate in that Aruto returned my feelings and then some, and we were married the day I turned eighteen."

Amu frowned a little, though she refrained from speaking, not wanting to interrupt Souko's story with questions. The horrific pain in her head had died away a little now that she was moving, and she wasn't quite as cold as she had been when she was laying on the cement floor. But now she felt even more confused than she had then. How could such love be a mistake? It sounded like every young girl's dream come true. If she were to be honest with herself, it sounded a little like what she was beginning to feel for Ikuto.

"My family," Souko continued, "Had planned for my husband to be the next president of Easter. It was what the Hoshinas did, you see. Aruto tried so hard to fulfill that role, but..." She shook her head. "It wasn't meant to be. I could tell that my world was destroying him. So I told him to run." Souko, who had been walking up the stairs ahead of Amu, stopped. Her voice was a mere whisper when she next spoke. "I told him to run away. I told him to leave us behind. And he did." Her eyes were bright with tears when she turned around. "It's all my fault, don't you see?"

"No, I don't," Amu said when it became obvious that Souko really was waiting for an answer. She touched her head gently to ease the throbbing and went on, "Why did it have to be that way? Wasn't there someone else?"

The answer came in the form of a rather bitter laugh. "You're a perceptive girl, Amu-chan. There _was_ someone else. Director-san came to me not twenty minutes after Aruto vacated my doorstep. He wanted it all, everything that Easter had to offer, and I let him take it. The only thing I refused to give him was my hand in marriage, for I had nothing left of Aruto but my children and the knowledge that I could call him my husband." She took a deep breath and held it, clearly struggling for composure. "I became weak and spent a great deal of time in the hospital. I left my children alone." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Such bravery from my little Ikuto. He worked tirelessly to protect Utau and me from Easter. He never really had the chance to be a child. But there was only so much that he could do."

There were a lot of things that were suddenly making sense to Amu – like why Utau had been so angry when Amu wanted to help them against Easter, and her unwavering loyalty to Ikuto, and the look in Ikuto's eyes when Amu had refused to leave him – but she didn't even have the time to think about them. Souko reached down and grabbed her hand, and Amu gasped at how cold the woman's touch was. She followed willingly as Souko turned and began to climb the stairs again, stunned into silence.

"So now here we are, and my babies are finally getting the chance to fight for their freedom. I don't want this to be a loss, Amu-chan. I've never given Utau or Ikuto anything. I haven't been there for them the way a mother should. But this I can give them. You, I can return." Souko came to a door and opened it. Bright sunlight made Amu yelp and shield her eyes as Souko led them out onto a rooftop. "I haven't seen Aruto in almost ten years. I can sustain myself holding onto that hope that he will return. I've come to realize that my darlings need more than that."

"Souko, there is no need for this."

Amu jumped, wondering how she could have failed to notice the Easter employees stationed around them. There were so many, even more than there had been on the park, and all of them had guns. She took a step back, intending to flee into the building, but Souko's hand on her wrist kept her in place. Her eyes landed on the back of the woman's head and she stopped trying to run as realization washed over her. Somehow, Amu could tell that Souko wasn't afraid. In fact, even though a rather intimidating man was trying to stare her down, Souko seemed... happy?

"Do not touch this child, Kazuomi," Souko said, twisting to face Kazuomi. Her voice was cold and her dark blue eyes were like steel. "She is too good for you."

Kazuomi's gaze flicked briefly over Amu before returning to Souko. "I believe that you forget everything you are risking," he said. "Aruto will never come back for you, Souko. It is time to forget about him."

Souko stiffened. "You have never understood me," she said pleasantly. "Amu-chan."

"Err... yes?"

"Amu-chan, I am going to ask you to do something. It fills me with shame that I can't perform this duty myself, but if you will accept, I leave it in your capable hands. This is as much as I am able to do at the moment, and I hope you know that every day I will pray that it was enough." Souko turned fully, and her eyes were surprisingly calm. "Save my children. Show them what love is like and teach them to accept it. Take them into your world. I know that Ikuto loves you already. Utau will be your sister if you give her another chance. Please, all that I ask is for you to promise me that you will save them."

"Souko-san..." Amu whispered, shocked and amazed. She didn't know how to respond, but was there really any other answer that she could give in the face of Souko's desperation? Her eyes lingered on the woman's face for a long moment, committing every detail to memory. '_I want to do this. I want Utau to be able to sing with her whole heart. I want to see Ikuto's smile_,'she realized. Gently, she reached up, covering the hands that clasped her wrist with her own. "I will. I promise."

A weight seemed to fall off of Souko's shoulders, and her face dawned with joy. From a pocket of her dress she removed a familiar item, one that Amu hadn't even noticed was missing. "Go," she said simply, flipping the Humpty Lock in Amu's direction. "Go home."

As the lock spun through the air and landed neatly in her open hands, Amu heard it again. The voice from the park. "From a girl who can't help anyone to someone who can be confident with the hopes and dreams of everyone... That is your would-be self." A crack echoed through the air as the pink egg split apart and Ran suddenly appeared, waving her little pom-poms in the air. "Let's go, Amu-chan!"

"Ran..." Now it was Amu who was crying. She clasped her fingers around the lock and shouted, "My own heart, unlock! _Character transformation, Amulet Heart_!"

"Stop her!" Kazuomi bellowed.

There was simply no way for the fumbling employees to do so. Feeling more confident and powerful than she had in months, Amu took two steps and threw herself off the side of the building. Strong winds caught her body before she'd fallen more than a foot and threw her up into the sky as though she weighed no more than a leaf that had fallen off of a tree. Amu spread her arms and coasted on the wind, gazing down at Souko and Kazuomi and the employees of Easter, many who stared at her with open mouths. Kazuomi looked infuriated, but Souko was smiling as she lifted one hand and drew it back and forth in a slow wave.

"Good-bye, Souko-san," Amu whispered, returning the gesture. By that time, she was almost too far away to see them. The sun's blinding rays meant that they could no longer see her, but even as she tumbled her way onto another updraft that would take her towards the east of the city, she still felt the need to say it. "I'll save you too, Souko-san. I promise. We will come back for you."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel I should explain something here. I don't think that Amulet Heart can really fly. From what we saw in the first episode, she can ride the wind, but I don't really consider that flying for obvious reasons. This omits the Heart Speeders, of course, which are a bit of a cheat and an infringement on Amulet Diamond.

Coming up: Reunions abound!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I started this chapter twice before I was satisfied with it. Originally, I actually went in a pretty different direction, but I only got about halfway through before I realized I didn't like how it was going. I also wanted to say that I'm pleased people seemed to like the fact that I introduced Souko (she's such an overlooked character) and that yes, at some point, Aruto will be making an appearance as well.

Onii-chan = Brother  
Onee-chan = Sister

* * *

The winds crested and rolled gently, releasing Amu near the center of the city, in the middle of an alley that was as away from curious eyes as possible. In spite of the rather sudden fall from about six feet up, she landed lightly, rising from a crouch with the sort of grace she normally attributed to Ikuto, and looked around quizzically, only faintly recognizing the area. If she recalled correctly, it wasn't too far away from Seiyou Academy, but on the opposite side of the school from the path she normally took. In other words, she was exactly where she didn't want to be.

"Damn Easter, bringing me back here," she muttered, shifting her weight. There was a faint _pop!_ sound as the character transformation came apart, and then Ran appeared in front of her. Amu leaned against the wall for support, tired after her ordeal, and stared at her little chara. "Ran... You came back to me."

"We never left you, Amu-chan," Ran said quietly, looking unusually serious. Her little pompoms waved in the wind. "We'll always be with you, even if we're in egg form. Miki and Suu are here, too."

Amu turned away slightly and lifted a hand to brush at her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was rough. "I don't understand. You said you wouldn't come back until... until I believed in my would-be self and wanted to work towards it. But I don't feel any different. What changed?"

"Amu-chan is starting to believe in tomorrow." Ran flew to her side and laid a tiny hand on Amu's cheek, over the glistening trail that the tears streaking down the girl's cheeks had left. "You don't have to know what your would-be self will be as long as you can believe in the possibility that you could get there. That's all we ever needed from you, Amu-chan. The knowledge that you would try."

A soft laugh escaped Amu's lips and she finally lifted her head. "Ran... I missed you," she said, reaching out a finger towards the chara. "I miss Miki and Suu, too."

"It won't be long before they come back," Ran said confidently, wrapping her arms around Amu's finger and holding on for all she was worth.

"I hope so," Amu murmured. '_I hope that Dia will come back to me, too_,' she added silently, turning to face the entrance of the alley that they had been standing in. A few steps took her out onto the street with Ran silently following. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone. '_Ran... thank you for coming back to me. When you disappeared, I thought I would be alone forever. But I was wrong. I have so much more than I ever thought possible_.'

"Where to now, Amu-chan?"

"I don't know," Amu admitted, leaning against one of the store windows. Where_ was_ she supposed to go now? She didn't have her cell phone. It was likely sitting on the desk of some Easter employee. Nor she did have any money – her pockets were completely empty, and she had never thought to keep anything in the pack she carried around her waist. Hell, she didn't even have a coat. The only things she had were the Humpty Lock, the pack, and the skirt and top she'd been wearing when Kukai and Ikuto and Utau walked back into her life five days ago. Somehow, that hadn't seemed particularly daunting when she'd been with them. Now that she was alone, it was terrifying.

She wanted to believe that her three friends had made their way back to the city. Surely Ikuto and Utau would anticipate that she had been brought back to Easter's headquarters? But at the same time, Amu hoped that the three of them had possessed enough sense to turn and run the other way. That Director wasn't playing around. That had been more than evident in the hateful way he'd looked at Souko. The thought of him getting his hands on Ikuto or Utau was enough to make her shudder.

'_I have to find them first_,' Amu thought determinedly and pushed off of the window, resolutely making her way down the street. '_If they're here in the city, I won't stop until I find them. But where do I look_?' Where would Ikuto or Utau or Kukai go when they returned to the city? She wasn't sure where any of them lived, or really, what any of them did outside of their interactions beyond school or Utau's recording studio – and she couldn't imagine them going to either place. '_They wouldn't want to draw so much attention to themselves. So... where_?'

Well, if she forgot about Utau and Kukai, there were a couple of places that she'd been with Ikuto. The amusement park, for instance, and her own house, and the park where he'd played his violin. She couldn't go to her house, but she was pretty sure that Ikuto would know that. So that left the amusement park and the park itself, if Ikuto had gone (or was going) to a place where Amu would know to find him. It was purely guesswork... but something about it felt right.

"I do know, kind of," she said suddenly, pushing off of the shop window. Her eyes lingered on Seiyou Academy, which was just a short walk up the hill away. It was Friday afternoon – the other guardians would surely be around. The urge to run up to the school and ask for help was nearly overwhelming, but she resisted. So far, it didn't seem like Easter was interested in any of the others – involving them was just asking for trouble. "Come on, Ran." Resolutely, Amu turned her back on the school and began walking away. "Let's go."

Later, she would curse herself for not stopping to look around before impulsively stepping out into the crowd like that, for not checking to make sure that no one she knew was around. As it was, Amu only got about five steps down the street before she caught sight of her reflection and froze. Her formally light brown hair, which she had been counting on to give her some measure of protection against being caught by anyone who knew her, had been returned to the eye-catching shade of pale pink she'd sported for so long. And it seemed like not ten seconds after her mind processed this information, a familiar voice rang out over the crowd.

"Hinamori-san? Is that _you_?"

Amu didn't really think about what she should do. Immediately, she broke into a run, heading up the hill towards Seiyou Academy. Ran let out an indignant squeak and raced after her. '_What the hell is Tadase-kun doing out of classes_?' Amu wondered furiously, wincing as he yelled her name again. People were starting to turn and look in her direction. It was only a matter of time before someone connected her to the girl who had gone missing a couple of weeks ago. '_This is a disaster_!'

"Hinamori-san, wait!" Tadase shouted behind her. "I want to speak with you! Amu-chan, stop!"

The fact that he'd actually spoken her first name for the first time was actually enough to make Amu slow down. Breathing harshly, she actually contemplated turning around and waiting for him to catch up. But at that moment, she spotted Yaya, Kairi, and – Nagihiko? – about ten feet away, walking towards her, and all thoughts of stopping and talking to Tadase vanished in a wave of blinding panic. None of them had noticed her yet; they were all rather occupied with a magazine that Yaya was holding, but they were getting closer with every second that she stood there.

"Amu-chan!"

'_Shit_.' Three heads snapped up, and Yaya dropped her magazine. Amu hurtled herself into the nearest side-street and ran for all she was worth, trying to ignore the shouts she could hear behind her. "Ran!" she yelled. "_Do_ something!"

"Amu-chan, why are you avoiding Tadase and the others?" Ran asked in bewilderment. She didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up with the pace and even turned, flying backwards so that she could face Amu. "They're your friends and they're worried about you. Don't you want their help?"

"No! Ran, it's too dangerous. Please, I just want to get back to Ikuto," she cried.

Ran sighed. "Alright," she said doubtfully. "Ready? _Hop_ – _step_ – _JUMP_!"

As the little pink wings appeared on either side of her sneakers, Amu kicked off the ground sharply. The wind whistled in her ears as she flew straight up and landed on top of the nearest three-story building. Unable to resist, she cast a quick glance down at her friends. Yaya and Tadase were actively looking around, trying to figure out where she might have gone, and Kairi had taken out a small notebook and was writing something down in it. Nagihiko, however, stared straight up at her. When their eyes met, a slow smile curved his lips and he lifted his hand in a small wave. Amu gasped and jerked backwards, stepping away from the side until she was no longer visible to the people on the ground. Her back came into contact with the stairwell and she slid slowly to the ground, burying her face in her knees.

It was a big shock to the system, to see the guardians after having run away. How was it that all of them could look so completely the _same_? If she hadn't known better, she would have said that it had been mere minutes since she'd last seen, instead of nearly two weeks. '_So much has changed since I left_,' Amu thought, running her fingers through her hair. Her right index finger caught on a loose strand and pulled it free. She gazed down at the pale pink strand, which shimmered in the afternoon light. A bitter smile twisted her lips. '_I feel like my whole life has been turned upside down. Everything that used to matter to me doesn't seem that important anymore. Ikuto... Where are you? Please come and find me. I feel so lost without you_.'

If her life had been part of a fairy tale, that would have been Ikuto's cue to suddenly jump up onto the building beside her. Unfortunately, there was no such sign of him, and after a long few minutes Amu sighed and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe off the few tears that had escaped without her permission. Now that she was sitting and not moving, she was beginning to realize just how much her body ached. The back of her head where the man had struck her throbbed, and the muscles in her thighs and calves quivered when she forced herself to stand up.

"Amu-chan..." Ran watched her with a worried gaze.

"I'm okay," Amu assured her chara, leaning heavily against the stairwell. How much further could she go? How much more did she have in her? Not much. '_Please let them be at the park_.' "Ran, let's character transform, okay? My own heart, unlock! _Character transformation, Amulet Heart_!"

It was something that Amu had never really noticed before, the fact that character transforming took a lot of energy, even when she was performing the act with her own chara. The resulting wave of dizziness she felt when the light finally died nearly made her fall over. She braced herself against the wall and glanced up, in the direction of the park. The one bonus to being Amulet Heart was that it was _much _faster to go in a straight line than it was to take a normal path. It was with that thought in mind that Amu allowed herself to leap forward, trusting the wind to take her home.

**XXXX**

**Late Friday Afternoon**

Utau was tired. More tired than she could remember being in a long time. She hadn't slept that well for the past several nights, and it was slowly but surely beginning to take a toll on her. Add onto that the lingering twinge she still felt here and there from being tasered, plus the fact that she hadn't showered nor changed her clothes in days, and it combined to put her into one rotten mood. Usually, when Utau was in a bad mood, everyone around her knew it and suffered for it. But this time, she didn't say a single word.

It wasn't because Ikuto had a silent, desperate look about it. It wasn't because Kukai hadn't smiled since Amu was taken. And it definitely wasn't because Utau felt a little guilty. Well, okay, maybe it was a little about that last part. She just couldn't figure out _why_. Why did she feel responsible? She'd given Amu ample chances to leave and had outright warned her that Easter was not impressed with her and that she would be a target. It wasn't her fault that the kid had been kidnapped. It _wasn't_. Utau repeated that to herself silently as she got up and walked out of the train, trying in vain to ignore the voice inside her head that whispered that Amu had only been trying to help.

Ikuto seemed to know where he was going – or at the very least, had some specific destination in mind – and Utau and Kukai obligingly fell into step behind him. Utau straightened her hat and pulled it down lower over her hair, ever mindful of the fact that Easter wouldn't be afraid to attack them in an open area if they thought they could get away with it. She thought, briefly, of calling Sanjou, but discarded the notion almost immediately. In spite of how much Utau didn't want to be seen as a child, this was not an adult's fight.

She glanced at Kukai out of the corner of her eye and found herself wondering about him. Even after Amu had been kidnapped, he refused to leave. In fact, it had only made him more determined to stay, a fact which Utau suspected secretly amused and pleased Ikuto, though her brother would never say as much. Did he not have family that would be concerned over the fact that he'd been gone? It was tempting to point this out, in hopes that it would make him agree to go home, and yet she didn't. There were lines even she didn't want to cross, and family was a subject matter that Utau knew better than to approach.

"The park? Why did we come here?" Kukai asked, breaking a silence that had lasted for a good portion of the past day.

The fact that Ikuto gave no answer was, in fact, answer enough. Utau steamed in silence and glared at the tree in front of her. If Ikuto had chosen to come to this place, that meant that he believed Amu would have come here if she'd somehow escaped. The thought that the two of them might have somewhere special to meet up absolutely burned. But there was nothing she could do about it. That was something she was just beginning to understand.

It became a lot more evident when Ikuto made a strangled sound, like he was going to speak but the words got caught in his throat, and bounded forward. Utau stopped as Kukai broke into a run as well before she sighed and slowly followed, reluctantly climbing the stairs to a little stage. The small, slender form of Hinamori Amu was leaning against one of the small stone pillars. She seemed to be unconscious, though she stirred when Ikuto dropped to one knee beside her. Kukai hung back, his face anxious, as Amu opened her eyes.

"Onii-chan..." she said weakly, her gaze lingering on Kukai. "Onee-chan..." Utau stiffened, trying and failing to hide her shock. "Ikuto..." Finally, the little pink-haired menace looked up into Ikuto's face before she managed an awkward shuffle forward and fell against him. Ikuto took her into his arms and cradled her the way he usually held his violin – like she was some priceless treasure.

Utau found herself sitting on the stone bench with no memory of how she'd gotten there. She stared at Ikuto, who didn't seem to care that the stone floor was cold or that anyone could see him, and remembered how many girls she had chased away from Ikuto over the years. Ikuto was a popular guy when he bothered to attend school, and Utau had spent hours staking her claim against the majority of the female population at their high school. It had always been easy, considering that she had Ikuto's disinterested attitude in everything except music backing her up. But not Amu. Never Amu. That girl ignored every attempt Utau made to drive her away. It was infuriating. It was so damned confusing. For the first time ever, Ikuto was actually interested in a girl, and it just so happened to be the one girl who was impervious to Utau.

She just really wished the opposite was true. Onee-chan. Being the younger sibling, she'd never been called that before, and it was hard to deny the very tiny spot of warmth that the word made in her chest. It shouldn't matter, Utau thought, staring at Amu, but it did. And it mattered even more because it had come from Amu. Utau hated that, but she hated the fact that she couldn't hate Hinamori Amu even more.

**XXXX**

**Saturday Morning**

Rima was watching the other guardians. It was something she did well, for the most part. People had the tendency to reveal a lot, if you just sat back and watched. That was how she'd learned a lot about her parents and the fact that they wanted to get a divorce. She hadn't been present the day before, when the guardians had spotted and apparently chased after the missing Joker – her parents still insisted on picking her up every day after school, even though it regularly caused spectacular fights between them – but she was quite interested in see the variety of reactions the Joker was inspiring.

Kairi was thoughtful. Like Rima, he was spending the majority of their meeting watching the reactions of the other guardians, though what exactly he was thinking, she wasn't quite sure. His turquoise eyes danced from one person to another, never lingering too long, and his hand made steady notes in the black book he always seemed to have with him, but his face remained calm and composed. He even had the nerve to glance at Rima from time to time, and she was certain that if she glanced at the book, she would see something written about her as well. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should have.

Tadase was silent, wide-eyed and stiff. He hadn't said much of anything since they'd arrived and begun the discussion about the fact that the Joker was apparently back in town. His untouched hot chocolate had grown cold, and the vanilla and honey biscuits on his plate – normally one of his favourites – were stale. The only words he'd spoken that morning were, "she ran away from me" in a tone of pure disbelief. Even now, his dark pink eyes were dazed, and his fingers were twitching, winding uselessly around the bottom of his jacket.

Yaya was happy. It wasn't the usual kind of overwhelming happiness that she usually exuded. This was a quiet kind of inner joy, one that made her light brown eyes sparkle in a way that Rima had never seen before. A tiny, glowing smile played around the lips of the Ace chair, and she kept looking around the room as though she knew a secret that no one else was privy to. Rima itched to find out what that secret was, but she restrained herself, because she wasn't totally sure she'd understand it even if she asked.

Nagihiko was a mystery, the only one that Rima couldn't quite figure out. He wasn't as curious as Kairi, not as joyful as Yaya, or as bewildered as Tadase. But then, he had once been Hinamori Amu's best friend, so it was likely that he understood her far better than the other guardians did. Rima spent most of her time in the Royal Garden watching him. Once in a while Nagihiko would catch her eye and grin like he knew the secret Yaya knew. She never looked away, but she would frown a little, and his face would soften and he'd do something like re-fill her cup of hot chocolate or add another vanilla and honey biscuit to her plate.

That was the thing about Nagihiko. He was a boy, but he wasn't like most of the boys Rima had known. It was easy for Rima to get boys to do what she wanted. Usually, all she had to do was tilt her head a bit so that her long blonde hair fell over one shoulder, and give a cute smile, and they would fall all over themselves to do whatever she asked. Not Nagihiko. Rima didn't even both to try it on him, because she knew what he would do, which was to give that irritating grin and ignore her until she stopped playing coy and sweet.

He annoyed her, Rima thought placidly, sipping from the hot chocolate that Nagihiko had just poured for her. It was an alarming fact. Boys _never _annoyed Rima. They simply didn't register as important enough for that. Even more concerning was that, as he tipped the teapot to allow the hot chocolate to flow into her cup, she felt gratified that he had chosen to do it for her. Not that she had gotten him to do it – but that he _wanted_ to. She wondered what was happening to her when the day came that a boy who was also a girl could not only see past her coy and sweet personae, but also know exactly how to entice her into a game of sorts. Rima never played games. But this... this was fun.

"I say we not worry about it," Yaya announced, licking one finger. Kairi watched her with wide, fascinated eyes, then looked away quickly and blushed. "Amu-chi will let us know when she needs help."

"I agree with Yaya." Nagihiko gave a nod and brushed several strands of hair out of his eyes. "There's something going on here that we don't know about, but whatever it is..." His voice trailed off and he hesitated for several minutes, as though unsure how to voice what he was thinking. "Amu-chan won't leave _them_ behind. That's where she was going today, I know. So all we can do, right now, is wait."

"But we're her friends!" Tadase burst out, making them all jump. Rima splashed a bit of chocolate onto her skirt and glared at him. Nagihiko frowned deeply and picked up a napkin, dabbing at the spot for her. "She should be able to come to us... I mean... we're the guardians..."

"Tadase, did you see her today?" Nagihiko asked, the only sign of his annoyance being the fervour with which he scrubbed at the spot in Rima's skirt. "She wasn't ready to see us. We frightened her. Like I said, there's something bigger going on that Amu-chan has gotten herself caught up in. If we try to chase her, then she's only going to distance herself even more." He stopped rubbing and just let his hand lay on Rima's knee. She found she didn't mind. "That's just the way it has to be. When she needs us, we'll know, and we'll go to her."

Tadase pressed his lips into a thin line, and his eyes darted from each of the guardians. Yaya looked at him with a hint of anger. Kairi was calm, but there was something edgy behind that mask. Nagihiko was angry, but as long as he was getting his point across, it didn't seem to matter. And Rima – Rima didn't know how she felt, because she didn't really know Hinamori Amu at all, but she found herself frowning back at Tadase as though she did. Abruptly, Tadase stood and turned, leaving the Royal Garden without looking back.

The four guardians left behind cast measuring glances at each other. The tension in the room had disappeared as soon as Tadase walked out the door. Rima wasn't really sure about it, but now there was some force here that she didn't understand – an odd sort of friendship that made her almost happy to sit there with a stained skirt and Nagihiko's hand on her knee, while Yaya pulled out some magazine and bent over the table to show a picture to the three of them. She even leaned forward and pretended to be interested in the picture... only to realize, much later, that her interest wasn't feigned at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think!

Coming up: Easter isn't done, not by a long shot, and everyone knows it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: No explanation, just know that work has been insane for the past month or so. This story will likely be wrapped up within the next three to four chapters. I can't really see it going much further than that. I hope there are still people out there reading... let me know if you are!

Onii-chan = Brother  
Onee-chan = Sister

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

All things considered, Kukai was pretty content. He was sitting in the park where they'd spent the night, his arm draped around Utau's shoulders. She hadn't said much since they'd found Amu, but between the quiet, pensive expression on her face and the fact that she hadn't snapped at him when he'd put his arms around her, he suspected that meant she was likely doing some serious thinking. It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking about, either.

Kukai liked Amu. He liked her a lot. She was a cute girl, even though he'd never been interested in her in_ that_ way. The fact that she'd called him "onii-chan" didn't really bother him. Actually, he felt a little honoured. It seemed to cement his position in the new little group that they had created. Yaya and Amu – his two little sisters. A grin curved his lips and he glanced up, realizing that Amu was walking towards them. Her hair was mussed and her clothing looked decidedly out of place, and she was smiling in a way that left no doubts as to what she and Ikuto had been doing up that tree.

He left Utau on the bench and met her halfway. "Where'd Ikuto go?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd been so glad to see her unharmed.

"To get some food," said Amu, a faint blush settling onto her cheeks as she began straightening her clothing and hair. "He left about half an hour ago. I thought he'd be back by now." She hesitated a moment, her gaze flicking past him. "How is... she?"

"I haven't spoken to her much," he answered honestly. When Amu sighed, he added, "But I think she was glad that you're okay."

"I kind of doubt that," Amu said wryly. "Onee-chan... Utau... probably thinks that I'm stealing Ikuto away from her." Her gaze became pensive and she looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to come between them," she mumbled. "I just want... I..."

"It's okay," Kukai said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think Utau understands. She must know that there could never be anything between her and Ikuto. At the very least, Ikuto doesn't feel the same way. Utau just needs to know that you can add to them, instead of taking away. Isn't that what little sisters are for?"

When she glanced up at him in surprise, the pink on her face darkening to red, he grinned and winked, hoping that she would understand. A tiny smile formed on her lips and she relaxed, though the persistent blush on her cheeks refused to fade away. He wanted to ask what had happened while she was gone, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the details... He wasn't sure he could keep himself from storming the Easter headquarters if he found out that they'd done something to her.

"It's getting late," she murmured, looking concerned. "I don't know what's keeping Ikuto. I told him not to go far in case he was recognized."

"You're the one who should worry about that," he told her, reaching out to tug lightly on a strand of pale pink hair. "We need to get you a hat like Utau."

"You can thank Ran for that," Amu replied, running her fingers through her hair. "I nearly got caught by Tadase-kun because I didn't realize my hair was back to normal until he called my name. I should have realized that character transforming into Amulet Heart would change me back, but I never thought about it."

Kukai smirked. "Did he catch you?"

"No, but he did almost make me run right into Sanjou-san, Yaya, and Nagihiko," Amu said, pouting. She looked up suddenly, fixing her eyes on Kukai. "Did you know that he was around? He was with the other guardians." A sigh escaped her. "It made me miss Nadeshiko even more. I wish I could talk to her for a few minutes."

"Uh... I think Tadase contacted him," Kukai said carefully, his eyes wide. He hadn't realized that Amu wasn't aware that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were one and the same.

Amu frowned and was about to say something when she froze. Her eyes locked onto a place over Kukai's shoulder and her mouth dropped open. "Utau!"

"What – UTAU!" Kukai lunged forward. While he and Amu had been speaking, a truck had pulled up behind Utau. She was slumped over, leaning heavily against of Easter's employees as they levered her body into the back of the truck. The scene was eerily reminiscent of when Amu had been kidnapped, except this time he had the chance to do something about it. Or he thought he did. One of the men swung around as Kukai approached and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Onii-chan!" he heard Amu cry out as he landed harshly on the ground. Then – "Come back! Utau!" Ran shot ahead of her and into the truck. None of the Easter employees stopped the little chara, as they couldn't see her.

"The Director wants you to know that your business is now concluded, Hinamori Amu," one of the employees said coldly as the others climbed back into the front of the truck. The motor started. "We have collected what is his. Hoshina Utau and Tsukiyomi Ikuto belong to him, and you are not to interfere."

"No! ONEE-CHAN! IKUTO!" Amu's scream echoed through the air as the truck pulled away, speeding through the park and very nearly hitting several pedestrians. She collapsed to the ground beside Kukai and stared after the truck as it disappeared from her sight, carrying two of the people that she loved most within.

**XXXX**

**Saturday Night**

It was the last place she wanted to be, and the only place she could think of to go. How strange, that only that morning she had run away from her friends, and now they were the only people that she could turn to. Amu helped Kukai through the doors of the Royal Garden. His arm was heavy around her shoulders, and she struggled with keeping his weight supported on her own. She heard chairs scraping and soft gasps ahead of her, but she kept her head lowered as they struggled up the stairs and towards the table. Once she had reached a spare chair, she lowered Kukai's semi-conscious form onto the chair before she looked back.

Yaya gasped when she caught sight of the tear tracks on Amu's face. Nagihiko's eyes went wide, and he took a half-step forward before he stopped himself. Kairi stiffened, and his hand moved to his cell phone before he could stop himself. Even Rima looked unsettled by the sudden appearance of the Joker and the Jack, both of whom looked as though they had been through hell and back.

"Amu-chi... what happened?" Yaya asked.

"Ikuto and Utau were taken by Easter," Amu said flatly. Gone was the happy, vibrant girl who had kissed her – boyfriend? – only just that morning. In her place was a subdued, grieving, and highly pissed teenager. "One of them hit Kukai when he tried to stop them. He hasn't really responded to me since then. I didn't know where else to go." Her voice broke, and she bit her lip as more tears welled up in her eyes.

Nagihiko went to her without waiting for her to say anything else. He didn't say a single word; he just reached out and took Amu into his arms. She collapsed against his chest and buried her face in his shoulder, shaking all over. Gently, he stroked her hair and met Rima's eyes. The petite blonde looked at him steadily, without a hint of a smile, but there was no anger in her golden eyes as she watched.

Kairi finished his conversation and closed the phone. He slid it back into his pocket as he placed a hand on Yaya's. She jerked and looked at him wide-eyed, then back at Amu and Nagihiko. Neither of them knew what to say. What little experience that Kairi had with Easter would not offer any comfort. How could it? The only thing he knew about the company was how cold and ruthless that they could be. At one time, he could have told Amu to stay away from them, but it wouldn't do any good now. The girl was hopelessly caught up with them. Anyone could see that, and for that, he pitied her.

"Amu-chan?"

Amu stiffened a little before she raised her head. "Tadase-kun."

Tadase had walked back into the Royal Gardens and was now looking at Amu like she was a hallucination. "You... you came back," he stammered.

"I didn't have a choice," Amu said in a low voice, closing her eyes. She removed one hand from Nagihiko's chest and clenched her fingers around the Humpty Lock. It didn't respond and she felt the urge to cry again when she remembered how warmly it had pulsed for her and Ikuto on that first night.

"Tadase." Nagihiko sent him a warning look and the blonde boy stopped.

"Are you hungry, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked kindly, breaking the silence. She approached Amu and gently coaxed the girl out of Nagihiko's arms, urging her to sit at the table. From the steaming pot came two warm mugs of hot chocolate, which she pressed into Amu and Kukai's hands. Kukai just stared at it like he didn't know what it was for. Amu sipped from it unenthusiastically. Yaya watched them and was unreasonably glad that Kukai had made her stay behind.

"Where is she?" The door to the Royal Garden whipped open and Sanjou Yukari blew inside, eyes wild. She spotted Amu immediately and practically leapt at the girl. Kukai got there first. The instant Yukari stepped into the Garden, he shot up and stood protectively in front of Amu. Yukari froze.

"Now now, there's no need for that," said Nikaidou Yuu, who had come in behind Yukari. He closed the door of the Garden and walked towards the table. "We're not here to hurt Hinamori."

Kukai just looked at them and behind him, Amu stood up. "She's not here," she said, answering Yukari's question. "Easter took them both."

Yukari dropped her head and uttered a long, low groan as her hand came up to shield her face. Yuu cast her a concerned look as he asked, "How long have they been gone for?"

"Not long. A couple of hours."

The two adults exchanged hard looks. Amu narrowed her eyes slightly. It was easy to tell what was going to happen next. Yukari was going to try to break into Easter and get Utau and maybe Ikuto out, if not for anything other than the fact that Utau wouldn't leave without him. Yuu would go for along for the ride, and the two of them would most likely fail. She'd seen the look on Kazuomi's face when the winds were spinning her away. That was not the expression of a man who was going to let just anyone get the better of him.

"I'll go." Kukai spoke the words so quietly that for a moment, no one reacted.

Amu nodded. "So will I."

"You're just children. What could you do?" Yukari said, eyeing them both with a fair amount of annoyance. "If it hadn't been for you, Ikuto and Utau wouldn't have left in the first place. They would still be safe and happy."

Golden eyes flashed. "Happy?" Amu practically spit the word out. "This is not a fight for someone like you. If you think I'm going to just sit here while Onee-chan and Ikuto and Souko-san are with that... that..." For a second, she fumbled, unable to come up with a word to describe Kazuomi. "That _man_... then you've lost your mind."

"You think you can beat him?"

_"Amu-chan... Save my children."_

"It's not about beating him," she said quietly, Souko's voice ringing in her ears. "I just want Onee-chan and Ikuto back." Her fingers tightened around the Humpty Lock.

"We'll go too," Nagihiko said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen. "If we all go together..."

Amu shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Now?" Yaya asked.

"Uhn." Amu released the Humpty Lock and took a calming breath. "Onii-san...?"

"I'm ready."

"_My own heart... unlock_!"

* * *

TBC. This story is starting to get closer to the end. Coming up within the next couple of chapters: Utau and Ikuto have a family reunion. Amu gets her chara back and discovers the truth about Nagihiko. Utau and Amu have new character transformations (how does UtauxMiki and AmuxYoru sound to everyone?). Review, **please**!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I was really pleased with the reception I got for the last chapter. It's coming down to the wire and as I said, this story has about four-five chapters left. I had some curiosity about Hikaru and whether he'll be a part of the story... The answer is no. That's the one thing about the SC manga/anime that bothers me. Kazuomi did all of this terrible, cruel shit to Ikuto and Utau and Souko, but because he did it "for Hikaru" he was immediately forgiven. Maybe I just hold grudges, but I haven't forgotten, and the end of this story will likely reflect that (in other words, he's an ass, and he gets it).

* * *

Ikuto had a roaring headache. This wasn't particularly unusual – he tended to suffer from headaches whenever he used his powers too much – but he could tell that something else was wrong without even opening his eyes. For one thing, he wasn't outside, and it had been a few nights since he'd slept inside. For another, there was no slender, pink-haired girl clinging to him. He was laying on a bed and he was alone. Or so he thought.

"Ikuto..." a soft, familiar voice spoke his name when he moved. He identified it immediately as Utau and turned in her direction. His stomach twisted when he realized that his mother knelt beside his sister and that Kazuomi was standing over both of them, a pleased smile on his face.

"How delightful for you to join us, Ikuto," he commented. "Good to see you're not as lazy as you used to be."

A low growl rose in Ikuto's chest before he could stop it. He wasn't completely certain where Yoru had ended up, but he wished more than anything that his chara were with him at that moment. Kazuomi would have been no match for Black Lynx. Slowly, he levered his arms under his body and pushed himself up. Dizziness assaulted him momentarily, before his hand found the wall and helped to orient him. Utau had half risen when he stood, but a motion from Kazuomi had her sinking back down onto the ground, her face lined with hatred.

"What did you do to Amu and Kukai?" Utau demanded, leaning forward slightly.

"That girl?" Kazuomi shrugged. "If she's smart, she'll stay away. I gave my employees instructions not to bother with her or that boy, but I can't be completely sure it was followed through on. I don't care about either of them, after all. I have what I need and the means to get what I want." A dark grin lit his face and he cast a smirk in Souko's direction. "Your pleas to that girl did you no good."

Souko's eyes flashed. "We'll see," she said quietly.

Ikuto glanced in his mother's direction, startled. For as long as he had known her, she had been a quiet, weak force in their lives – if she could even be called a force at all. Most of the time, she had silently gone along with what Kazuomi had wanted, her one defiance being that she still believed that Tsukiyomi Aruto was going to come back for them – for her. But right then, Souko was sitting up on her knees and staring straight at Kazuomi with no fear in her dark blue eyes at all. In fact, it was just the opposite, judging by the way her fists were clenched in her lap.

Kazuomi's smile slowly slid off of his face. Without warning, he drew his hand back and slapped Souko across the face. She fell back with a harsh gasp of pain and Utau cried out for her at the same time Ikuto growled again and started forward. He was clearly expecting this, however, for he turned to Ikuto and showed him what he held in his free hand. Ikuto froze at the sight of the small black gun.

"You are a foolish man," Souko said, drawing his attention away from Ikuto. She gently pushed Utau's hands away from her and glanced up, seemingly unsurprised by the fact that Kazuomi had a gun. "Can't you see that this will never work? That girl is coming. You took the people who matter most." Her gaze included both Utau and Ikuto in her statement. "When she gets here, you'll get what's coming to you."

He scoffed and cocked the gun, holding it up so that each of them got an excellent look. "Let her come," he said coldly. "I've yet to meet any child who could stand up to a bullet." Without further word to any of them, he turned sharply and strode to the door over the small cell he had enclosed them in. As he stepped outside, he issued a warning to the guard to not let anyone in or out. Then the cell door slammed closed, trapping the Tsukiyomi family inside in complete darkness. By day, the oval window will allow light to come in, but by night it was merely another torment.

"Ikuto..." Utau's voice emerged through the darkness, tiny and afraid.

"It's alright, Utau," he said automatically, not stopping to wonder if it really was. If it ever would be again.

"Here." There was the sound of stone sliding against stone, then of a match being struck. The tiny fire illuminated the space as Souko lit the candle she had pulled from a hiding space in a corner of the room. She passed one candle to Utau and the second to Ikuto, leaving her without one. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Did you mean what you said?" Utau asked.

"Yes." Souko didn't hesitate to answer. "Even though I don't know what you're referring to."

Utau frowned. "When you said that... that girl would come."

"Oh yes." Souko's eyes sparkled with satisfaction, and a pleased smile slipped across her lips as she surveyed her daughter and her son. Ikuto was unnerved by the strength of her stare, though he did his best to hide how uneasy it made him. "She's coming."

**XXXX**

"Get your elbow out of my side, Rima-tan!"

"I can't help it. Nagihiko keeps poking me."

"Well if Tadase would _sit still_..."

"How about you all shut up!"

An uneasy silence descended upon the car as Amu turned around from the front seat to glare at them. Yuu had suggested that they might be better off waiting until morning to go to Easter's headquarters (he'd said this with a pointed look in Amu and Kukai's direction), but Amu didn't even want to consider it. The thought of leaving Utau and Ikuto alone with Kazuomi for even a second longer than she absolutely had to was enough to make her skin crawl. Who knew what he was going to do? Kukai had scoped out the building as Sky Jack, but he hadn't been able to see anything.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to look up at the Easter building. It seemed like not so long ago that she'd flung herself off of the roof, trusting in the wind and Amulet Heart's power to carry her safely away. '_I know I promised that we'd return for you, Souko-san, but I didn't know we'd be doing it so soon_,' she thought grumpily, folding the coat that Yaya had lent her over her chest for extra warmth.

"I really think this is a bad idea," Yuu said quietly. "Hinamori, you look absolutely exhausted."

"I'm fine," Amu snapped. She'd slept most of the night before in Ikuto's arms in the tree, and woken up that morning to a kiss that had made her heart flutter. Just remembering it now made her heart ache. '_Ikuto... where are you_?'

"I don't know what you think you can do about Director-san, but not being at full power will make it even worse," he continued. "You should go home and see your family. Get some rest and eat a full meal. We can return to Easter in the morning, when you're ready to fight."

Amu stared at him and scowled. Didn't he get it? She didn't _want _to go back to her house and try to rest. The thought of sleeping when she didn't know where Ikuto or Utau were was laughable. Yet no matter how many times she insisted that she was alright, he kept pushing at her to go 'home'. As though that word wasn't totally foreign to her now. No doubt he thought that if he could get her to go, her family wouldn't let her leave again, and then he and Yukari could have full control of the situation. No way. No _way_!

"_Saa, Amu-chan. Listen to your heart, not what they're trying to tell you!"_

"Ouch!" Kukai yelped with pain when Amu's hands flew to the pack still fastened around her waist and she accidentally elbowed him in the process. He rubbed his bruised jaw, wincing, as she unzipped it with fingers that shook and quickly peered inside. Eru was there, slumbering and murmuring something in her sleep, and so were her green and blue eggs. Did the blue one shake a little? Had she really heard Miki's voice in her mind?

"Miki?" she whispered, tenderly scooping up the blue egg. "Is that you?"

There was no answer from the blue egg, but someone did tap on the window. Amu very nearly shrieked, and she would have fallen off of Kukai's lap if he hadn't grabbed her around the waist. She half-twisted to stare, but she was unable to make out anything more than a shadowy figure. Yuu and Yukari, who was in the middle, turned wary expressions towards the tinted glass. From the backseat, the whispered conversation/fight that was going on between Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya and Rima suddenly died as all five went completely silent. Nervous glances were exchanged before Kukai very slowly reached out and rolled the window down.

"Pardon me," said a very polite-sounding voice. "I couldn't help but notice that you were staking out Easter."

"Um, we were just – "

"Actually, we were – "

" – car broke down – "

" – got lost – "

" – out for ice cream – "

As everyone into the car broke into a babbling of excuses that wouldn't fool anyone, Amu – who hadn't even bothered trying to come up with something – stared hard at the man, who didn't really look like a typical Easter employee. There was something vaguely familiar about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it the way that he moved, perhaps? Her eyes narrowed as he reached up and tilted the hat that he was wearing back, and she caught a good look at his face. She gasped when she saw the deep violet eyes, which were almost completely covered by the dark blue hair. Utau's eyes.

"You... you..." Shaking, she pointed her finger at him as it all snapped into place. "A... Aruto-san?"

"Good evening, Amu-chan," Tsukiyomi Aruto bowed with a kind smile. "I knew that you would be here and thought that perhaps you would like some company on your way into the headquarters."

"Yes, I would," Amu said without hesitating in the slightest.

"Hinamori!" Yuu reacted first, grabbing her arm to prevent her from climbing out the window. "You don't know him. I can't just let you go off with him. What if he's – "

"He won't hurt me." She spoke the words with complete confidence born during the past two weeks. It didn't take much effort to shake Yuu's hand off, and she easily angled her body up and out the window. Aruto placed his hands on her hips and helped her hop to the ground. Amu dusted her outfit off and turned to face the car again. "Nikaidou-sensei, I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and wait no matter what you say."

"That's right. From a girl who can't stand up for what she believes in to someone who can fight honestly for the people she cares most about... that is how you can find your would-be self, Amu-chan!" The blue egg slipped out of Amu's hands and cracked open to reveal Miki. "Yo, Amu-chan."

"Miki!"

"Move over, Amu." Kukai levered himself out the window and nodded to Aruto. "I'm coming too."

"I only have one disguise," Aruto told them, looking a bit amused. He handed a long coat to Kukai and turned to Amu, who was looking at Miki. She didn't wait for him to suggest another plan.

"Miki – "

The little chara was already scribbling away in her little sketchpad. She glanced up at Amu once or twice, then nodded in satisfaction. "_Drew... Draw... DRAWN_!"

Amu closed her eyes as the magic washed over her and her clothing changed to reflect what Miki had drawn. When she opened her eyes again, she was wearing a long, dark trench coat that matched the one Aruto was wearing. The Humpty Lock was safely hidden underneath. Her sandals had been changed into a pair of comfortable but cool sneakers (this was still Miki, after all), and as many strands of her pink hair as possible had been tucked up underneath a dark blue hat. A pair of small, dark blue sunglasses rested on the tip of her nose. All in all, she looked like she had just stepped out of a spy movie. It was perfect for moving silently through the dark night.

"Thank you," Amu said quietly, cupping her hands around her character. She rested her head against Miki. "Miki, you came back to me..."

"We're always with you, Amu-chan, even Dia," Miki said softly, patting Amu on the forehead. "It's okay to get lost on that path as long as you don't let it slow you down. No one knows the true way to go and there's nothing wrong with that. You just have to have the confidence to keep going."

Tears glistened in Amu's eyes, but she was smiling. Reaching down, she opened up the pack still attached to her waist and let Eru free. "Miki, Eru, please."

"Good luck, Amu-chan!"

"We'll find Utau-chan!"

Miki and Eru rose from Amu's hands and soared into the sky, towards Easter headquarters. Amu watched them go, hoping desperately that Miki and Eru would be able to find Utau or Ikuto and let them know that help was coming. At the very least, if Eru could find Utau, then Utau would have some measure of protection through a character transformation. She waited until she could no longer see the two of them before she turned, determinedly, to Aruto and Kukai.

"Let's go."

* * *

Coming up: the character transformations (including AmuxYoru, UtauxMiki [which I am open to names for], Amulet Diamond and Seraphic Charm), the Tsukiyomi family is reunited, and Kazuomi gets what is coming to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow, I got over a hundred reviews! I'm so pleased right now. The reception I got for the last chapter was just awesome, and I really appreciate it - so much that I'm giving you guys this chapter a day earlier than I normally would. Just as a note, assume for the next three scenes that they are all happening at roughly the same time. You can find some additional information about the character transformations at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Yaya wasn't very happy. Amu and Kukai had disappeared into the darkness with that man, "Aruto", about an hour ago. Since then, none of them had seen or heard anything from the Easter building. It was hard to just sit there and wait, but that was the plan that Yuu and Yukari were insisting on. Normally Yaya would have ignored them completely and voted for storming the headquarters, but she was pretty sure that the place had to be well guarded, which meant that they would just end up getting caught. And since no one except for Rima could character transform...

"This sucks," Yaya grumbled, tentatively shifting her place. She was perched on top of Kairi's lap, sitting back-to-back with Rima, who was sitting on Nagihiko's lap. Tadase, curled up in the corner, was left with Daichi, Kiseki, Pepe, and Kusu Kusu. Through the darkness, Yaya could just make out the glowing eyes of the charas.

"Agreed." Rima's soft voice said. "My parents are going to be furious."

Groping behind her for Rima's hand, Yaya flushed when Nagihiko let out a startled yelp before she finally found her target. "It's okay, Rima-tan."

"I didn't say I was worried," the petite blonde scoffed.

"Are we just going to sit here all night?" Nagihiko asked. Yaya couldn't be certain, but she thought that he had his arms around Rima's slender waist.

"What else can we do?" Kairi asked. He had one of his hands resting on Yaya's knee. She found she liked it there. "That building is heavily guarded, especially now that they know Hinamori-san is coming." His free hand rose to adjust his glasses. "I doubt five children will be able to get very far."

Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya sighed in unison, and that was all that the group said for a short time. Yaya was facing away from the headquarters, but it felt so good to have Rima's solid warmth at her back that she didn't mind. She wished that Amu and Kukai – and alright, even Utau and Ikuto – were in the car with them. The thought of her friends being inside that dangerous building and knowing that there was nothing they could do to help... Well, it wasn't really the kind of thing that the Guardians were used to. Yaya wanted to _help_. Ducking her head, she was about to lean into Kairi's chest when she froze and tilted her head contemplatingly.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That... feeling." Yaya straightened up as she spoke, feeling Rima do the same thing. Tadase blinked, drawn out of his stupor, and turned to actually look at them for the first time since he'd seen Amu. She ignored him in favor of putting her hand over her heart. It was... warm. Bubbling. Like there was something happy rising up inside of her that she couldn't ignore.

"It can't be..." Rima whispered.

Brilliant white light exploded inside the car.

"My own heart... unlock!"

"_Character transformation... Clown Drop_!"

"_Character transformation... Beat Jumper_!"

"_Character transformation... Samurai Soul_!"

"_Character transformation... Dear Baby_!"

"_Character transformation... Platinum Royale_!"

When Yaya could see again, she realized that she was now sitting on top of a samuri, facing a prince, and pressed up against a clown, who was sitting on a D.J. Their charas were gone. Kairi was very still beneath her, and Tadase looked too shocked for words. Nagihiko cursed softly under his breath. Yuu and Yukari had twisted around and were openly starting in amazement. Slowly, she looked down at herself and touched the smooth pink material of her character transformation. How had this happened? What the_ hell_ was going on inside of Easter?

"How annoying... Doesn't she have _any_ control?" Rima asked.

"Apparently not," Nagihiko muttered, fingering the earphones around his neck.

"Well, that answers that. Let's go!" Yaya said, ignoring the two behind her.

"Absolutely not!"

"Tadase, get out of the car," she ordered, ignoring her teacher.

"Look, Yuiki, I'm in charge right now." Yuu reached back and gripped her arm so that she had no choice but to face him. Yukari hit the button for the locks on the doors. "Hinamori was extremely foolish in going inside that place. You have no idea what Easter is capable of!"

There was a period of silence while Yaya's pale brown eyes lowered to his hand. "Tadase, get out or I'll throw you out," she said calmly without so much as a glance at the King. Tadase didn't seem to know how to react, but Nagihiko did. His door swung open with one well placed kick and he rolled out, clutching Rima by the waist. It jolted Tadase into action, although he took the time to physically unlock his door and climb out.

"You children are just – "

"Nee-san, enough."

Yukari's eyes widened and she fell silent.

Gently but firmly, Kairi wrapped his fingers around Yuu's wrist and tightened until the pressure forced him to release Yaya. "This is Hinamori-san's fight, and we will be there to help," he stated. "There is nothing you can do but accept that. You can say that we are just children, and that we don't know what we're walking into, but what it comes down to is that Hinamori-san was right." He raised his head, revealing cold blue eyes. "This is not a fight for someone like you, and I will not allow you to interfere."

Yukari seemed too shocked to respond. Kairi didn't seem to care. With one easy, fluid movement, his arm slid around Yaya and levered them both out of the car. He slammed the door behind them and turned to look at Yaya. She met him stare-for-stare, her eyes glowing. Somehow, in that encounter, she'd found the answer she'd been waiting for, ever since Yukari and Kairi had spoken together when she'd eaten dinner at his apartment. Kairi wasn't going home; he was going to stay here, with her, where he belonged. A smile curved her lips as she reached for his hand and held on tightly, and she didn't let go even as the four of them turned and ran towards Easter.

**XXXX**

The small chamber had grown kind of cold, though Utau refused to shiver. The only warmth came from the small flickering flame of the candles. A silence had settled on the room that felt thick and oppressive, and she didn't know how to – or even if she should – break it. Sitting in the corner, across from her mother and her brother, she lowered her head and tiredly wondered what had happened to Iru and Dia and Yoru. The last thing she remembered was watching Amu and Kukai and feeling someone's hand slide across her neck. She was certain that their characters wouldn't have abandoned them, but Utau found that she would have almost preferred that to knowing that they were in the hands of someone like Hoshina Kazuomi.

"Utau-chan!"

Utau's head snapped up and she stared in nothing short of sheer amazement as Eru glided through the bars of the small window. Less than minute later, Amu's little blue chara – Miki, was it? – soared in behind her. Eru didn't notice or care whether Miki was keeping up with her. The angel chara shot over to Utau with the speed of lightening and glomped onto the nearest part of Utau – Utau's right forearm – that she could reach.

"I was so worried for Utau-chan!" she cried.

"Eru?" Utau said blankly. "What... How did..."

"Amu-chan sent us," Miki said, hovering beside Ikuto. Her calm eyes roved over the small space, memorizing every detail. "She wants you to know that she's coming."

Even now, it disgusted and annoyed Utau to see the way that Ikuto's dark blue eyes brightened at the mention of Amu. Her brother actually looked hopeful even though he was still within the Easter building, something that she couldn't ever remember happening before. She sighed and turned away, trying to ignore the fact that her own heart had jumped and tightened at the news. If there was one thing that she would_ never_ admit to, it was that she actually would have given anything to see Amu walk through that cell door.

To distract herself, she peered down at Eru, who was still holding on for dear life. When her heart eggs had first appeared, she'd been pretty happy. Ikuto already had Yoru, and she'd hoped that it would bring them closer together. It hadn't really worked, and in the meantime, Utau had never been very impressed with Eru. Actually, she'd been downright irritated. The angel had seemed so... so weak. And Utau was _not_ weak. That was why she'd cast aside Eru in exchange for the more powerful Dia. But now Eru was the only one of her characters who had actually managed to make it back to Utau's side. What did that say about Eru's weakness?

Confused, Utau leaned back against the wall of the chamber and took a quick breath. She felt... strange. It was hard to describe just what the feeling was, but it plagued her even when she closed her eyes. Belatedly, the memory of becoming Dark Jewel flashed across her mind, and it dawned on her that _this_ felt like_ that_... except that this was... smoother. Brighter. Utau's eyes snapped open and she had just enough time to draw in a sharp breath of air before white light burst around her.

"My own heart, unlock..." The words were drawn from her throat without her will. An egg came into her hands and she accepted it without thought. The light twisted, molded, and turned blue. "_Character transformation..._ _Sapphire Charm_!"

Utau had to blink the spots out of her eyes as she slowly looked down at her body. Gone was the rather tattered looking clothing she'd been wearing for the past week. Instead, she was now wearing a light blue bikini top that had glittering blue stones in the shape of spades attached to the thick straps. A silver band around her hips kept the long, flowing white skirt in place; a slit up the left side revealed the stone-covered garter belt around her thigh. Her hair was still in pigtails, but they were twisted with blue, spade-covered ribbons that trailed on the ground behind her. White sleeves that were only loosely attached to the top covered her hands like gloves, though they left her fingers bare. Each of her nails, she noted in bemusement, was painted a different shade of blue, ranging from nearly white to so dark it looked black in certain lights.

"What is this?" she muttered.

"It's a character transformation with me." The hazy form of Miki appeared in front of her. "Amu-chan is angry. The Humpty Lock is responding to that and protecting you in the only way that it can. You didn't want to character transform with Eru, so you character transformed with me." Miki looked up at her. "I represent Amu-chan's desire to be more independent. To understand that she has a creativity inside of her that only she can express, that she _needs_ to to learn to express. What do I mean for you, Utau?"

"Freedom." The word slipped out of her mouth without her permission, and with it came a new kind of knowledge. Miki smiled, nodded, and vanished. Utau lifted her hands and pressed them to her lips. When she drew them away, dozens of glittering blue gems sparkled in her hands. "_Shining Waterfall_!"

The wall crumpled to pieces under the onslaught of the blue gems, which exploded when they came into contact with the hard surface. Wind rushed into the tiny space, ruffling Utau's hair. Souko and Ikuto stood up. A cool smile touched Utau's lips. She felt powerful and strong and confident, and when she took a step forward and her boots crunched down on a piece of plaster like it was nothing, her smile became downright vindictive. Let her sister come. It was time to play.

**XXXX**

Amu followed Aruto and Kukai as quietly as possible. Aruto seemed to know the Easter building like the back of his hand, and so far, they hadn't come across any guards. Moving was agonizingly slow, though. Sometimes he would force them to wait in one spot for as long as fifteen minutes. She had to fight her impatience as they crept silently down the long corridor, and she couldn't help but be relieved when Aruto finally reached out and pushed a door open. He peeked into the room and then beckoned to her and Kukai. The two of them entered the room, and then Aruto closed the door behind them.

She blinked around at the small, cramped room and frowned. It didn't hold much of value, not when she'd been expecting to see Ikuto or Utau. Half-turning, she was about to demand to know what Aruto was thinking, when the older man crossed the room and opened up a locker that she hadn't even seen. Amu swallowed hard, mouth going dry, when she spotted the eggs of Dia, Iru, Ran, and Yoru pinned to the inside of the compartment with velcro. Aruto reached in and released them. The charas popped out immediately.

"Amu-chan! You found us!" Ran squeaked.

"Ikuto!" Yoru wailed, flying frantically about the room. "Where is he? Where is he? They took him from me!"

"Those stupid bonehads... Kidnapping Utau..." Iru seethed quietly.

Dia said nothing.

"Oi, calm down, you four," Amu hissed at them. "You're going to get us caught, and then what help will we be to Ikuto and Onee-chan?"

"Where is Ikuto?" Turning towards her with imploring eyes, Yoru floated over to her. Amu stared down at the chara and felt a tightness in her throat. "I want my Ikuto back..."

"We're going to find him, Yoru, I promise," she said softly, patting him on the head with two fingers.

"But it won't change anything!" he cried. "I want the Ikuto who could play his violin happily, without worrying about who might be watching." Aruto flinched. "I want the Ikuto who doesn't have to worry about everything all the time. I want _my_ Ikuto, who could dream about being free instead of thinking it's useless."

That word hit her like a slap in the face. '_Useless? Ikuto thinks his dream is... useless_?' Amu stared at the ground and clenched her hands into fists. It was just too close for comfort. Everything she'd felt at the time that Dia became an X-egg wahsed over her again. Tears prickled at her eyes and she closed them, trying to take slow, deep breaths. '_Ikuto... I want you to achieve your dream. I want you to be free._' Her instinct was to reach out to Ran, but... she could feel it – her heart beating in sync with Yoru's. Both of them, desiring the same thing, wanting to help and protect and love the same person.

"I want..."

"Amu...?"

"My own heart... unlock!"

"_Character transformation... Sky Jack_!"

"_Character transformation... Amulet Minx_!"

For a long moment after the transformation, Amu stayed still with her hands cast out to the side. The Humpty Lock was pulsing against her neck, warm for the first time since Ikuto had been taken from her. She could feel its power flowing through the building and seeking out her friends and gleefully, she urged it on. A smile touched her lips as the power finally faded away and she opened her eyes slowly to see Kukai's shocked expression and Aruto's approving nod.

As Amulet Minx, she wore clothing made from the same tight material as Ikuto's, except hers was all in a shade of violet the same color as Utau's eyes. She was wearing a skirt with shorts underneath and a tight top that left her middle section bare. A dark blue ribbon criss-crossed across her stomach and her back to connect her skirt and her shirt. Dark blue boots with a small heel ran midway up her legs, and when she looked down, she could see silver claws sticking out of the tips. Her hands were covered with violet fingerless gloves that left her own nails, which were now razor sharp, ready to claw. When she touched her neck, a tiny bell strung on a dark blue collar jingled merrily. The biggest change was the long black tail that curled around her legs; when she touched the small of her back, she could actually feel where it was attached to her.

"Are you ready?" Aruto asked when she seemed to be done.

"Almost." Amu lifted one of her fingers and casually pressed it lightly against the skin on her opposite arm. With barely the slightest of pressure of her claws, her skin split open. A smile that could only be described as downright malicious lit her face. Kukai shivered and almost – almost – felt sorry for the Director of Easter as she whirled and took three long steps towards the door, black cat ears twitching. Surely, when the man had decided to cross the Tsukiyomi family, he had no idea of what exactly he was bringing down on his head. But Kukai had the feeling that the man was about to find out.

* * *

**A/N:** So let me attempt to explain my reasoning behind the two new character transformations. Utau's transformation with X-Dia is called Dark Jewel, and I wanted to take that concept and run with it for the others... hence, Sapphire (blue for Miki, duh) Charm (for obvious reasons). The artistic vibe I was going for is that of someone who makes/works with jewellery, because somehow that just seems to work for Utau. Her outfit is loosely based off of the gypsy outfit she wore in an episode of the anime. I_ really_ hope it's okay and let me tell you, I'm nervous about putting this out there because I'm not sure it doesn't suck.

As for Amulet Minx, I know that Peach-Pit actually came out with a drawing of Amulet Neko, but since she was never used in the anime or manga, I wanted to just use my own idea. For names, I was torn between Amulet Minx and Amulet Luna, and finally went with 'minx' because a) it's a type of cat [sort of] and b) a minx is the kind of thing I can picture Ikuto calling Amu. For anyone who cares, the reason her outfit is mostly purple is because blue + pink = purple.

Ah... I hope this suffices. I'm so nervous to post it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Ooh, this is the second to last chapter. Chapter 17 is the last chapter, and then there's just epilogue. I'll be posting Chapter 17 on Monday, May 9th and the epilogue on Thursday, May 12th for anyone who is keen to keep those dates in mind. And then that will be it! But please check out the author's note at the end of the chapter for information about what may be my next shugo chara story... I really want to know if anyone would be interested.

* * *

They were heading down, deeper into the underground of the building, which was far larger than she ever could have imagined. Ahead of them, Aruto's stride was confident and sure, and he had finally picked up the pace a little after they had rescused the charas. As the small group paused to let a trio of guards amble by, Amu – Amulet Minx – twitched her dark kitty ears and tilted her head back to listen. No wonder Ikuto liked to walk around using Yoru's abilities. The amount of things that she could hear was _amazing_. She could literally trace the paths of the guards down this corridor and up the next, right up until they'd closed a couple sets of doors.

"Hear anything coming?" Kukai asked her quietly. Iru, Dia, and Ran hovered over his left shoulder. She had to force her eyes away from them as she shook her head.

"No, I don't," she told him.

Yet... something was wrong. The feeling had been persisting for some time, becoming worse with every step. The hairs on the back of her neck had risen, and she could feel Yoru's anxiety and fear as though it was her own. It left a bad taste in her mouth, and made her even more concerned about Ikuto. '_I don't know what it is... I can't put my finger on it... but something is not right. Ikuto, where are you?_'

Aruto sucked in a sudden, sharp breath as he opened the door at the end of the hall. They had emerged into a rather large room that was at least a couple of floors high. When she craned her neck, she could see that the walls were lined with doors, and she realized that most of the corridors below the Easter headquarters must have led to this room. He knew they were coming, and he'd been waiting. Her stomach tightened with panic when she saw Kazuomi standing across the room, arm wrapped around Souko's waist, with a gun to her head. Ikuto and Utau, still character transformed into Sapphire Charm, were standing about ten feet away. Several guards surrounded them, though none of them appeared to be armed.

"The last of our company has joined us," Kazuomi commented, motioningin their direction with the gun.

"Amu!"

Hearing Ikuto's voice calling her name made her want to fly across the room at him. Amu controlled herself as Ikuto turned to stare in her direction - just barely, and it was a struggle at that - and settled for directing a furious look in Kazuomi's direction. Kukai stepped up beside her and joined her in glowering, as though the combined forces of their stares could take the man out alone. Judging by the way Kazuomi's hand quivered ever so lightly, maybe that wasn't far from the truth. Fortunately for him, he was saved when a door at the far end of the room swung open, and a group of men hustled inside.

"Director-san, we found these children trespassing."

"Everyone!" Amu cried out as Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko filed silently into the room. She took a half-step forward and seethed silently, clencing her fists.

"Now we really _are_ all here. You Guardians aren't very intelligent, are you?" he asked conversationally, a cruel smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. He cocked the trigger and shook his head. "If you had only stayed away, this really would have been none of your concern. My stepson and stepdaughter could have continued working for me – "

"Utau doesn't belong to you!" Kukai yelled.

"They will never work for you again!" Amu shouted at the same time.

"Stay back," Kazuomi warned. "One step closer and I'll kill her."

Nagihiko caught Amu's eye. He was holding Rima by the hand. She read what he wanted at a glance: if Amu could cause a distraction, then Rima would be able to use her ropes to get Souko away from Kazuomi. Her head tilting forward, Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Attacking wouldn't do anyone any good; not when Kazuomi was less than a hair from squeezing the trigger all out. It had to be something more subtle. More... disengaging.

She wasn't a fighter like Ikuto.

"_Amu-chan, ready_?" Yoru's voice whispered through her mind.

But there was something to be said about being a cat.

"Uhn. _Nightshade Haze_!"

For one thing, they could see in the dark.

Like someone had flipped a switch, Amu felt a cold tingle run down her spine as the whole room suddenly descended into complete darkness. Mist swirled around her ankles and rose, further obscuring the vision of nearly everyone. She could still see perfectly, so she could tell the exact moment when Rima used her attack to yank Souko away from Kazuomi. He bellowed with rage, groping blindly, as Kairi and Nagihiko swiftly eliminated the majority of the guards in the room. Aruto sprinted over to the Guardians and ushered them and Souko towards a door at the end of the hall. Ikuto, who must have possessed at least some of his cat-like abilities still, grabbed Utau and ran after them. Amu linked her arm through Kukai's and physically yanked to get him moving. The two of them took off.

"Stop them!" Kazuomi roared, shooting at random. One of the guards cried out and collapsed as a bullet struck him. "You're all fired if they escape!"

"Faster!" Amu gasped, shoving Kukai through the door ahead of her. He stumbled through and she closed it behind her as softly as she could. No telling how long her attack would last, and there was no use in letting the guards know which they'd gone by slamming the door. She broke the door handle off in hopes that it would give them a few extra minutes, then raced down the hall hand-in-hand with Kukai, after the rest of their group.

Souko led them to the same staircase that she'd used to free Amu. From there, it was a frantic race up. By the time they reached the top of the building, Amu was panting, and she could tell that Rima was having a difficult time. Nagihiko practically scooped the petite girl up and carried her out onto the roof. Amu was the last person through, and once she was outside in the cool spring air, Souko hastily shut the door and locked it, then backed away. All of them stared at the door with some trepidation, half expecting the Director burst through it.

With a soft _pop_, Yoru seperated from Amu. She barely had time to take a breath before Ikuto was there, sweeping her into his arms and clutching at her so tightly that her ribs began to ache. Yoru wailed and clung to Ikuto's shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled even as quiet tears of sheer relief slid down her cheeks. Ikuto's fingers found her chin and tilted her face up and, not caring of who might be watching, she allowed him to lean down and press his mouth against hers. It was warm and wet and so deliciously _Ikuto_ that she almost cried again. The first time he went to draw back, her hand found its way into his hair and yanked him down again.

He finally pulled back and Amu laid her head on his chest, positioned so that she could watch the rest of the group. Absolute bliss fell through her as Ikuto rested his cheek on top of her head and drew in a deep breath. She watched silently as Utau, now seperated from Miki, said nothing to no one, but went to Kukai, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stood with his head lowered against hers, so that their cheeks were brushing. Nagihiko, who stood too close to Rima, and Kairi, who had a hand on Yaya's hip, and Tadase, who stood off to the side by himself, and Souko – beautiful, dear Souko – who walked over to Aruto and faced her lost husband with nothing more than the wind in her hair and tears on her cheeks. And Aruto, who lifted his hand and cupped Souko's cheek and spoke words that were too low for anyone else to hear as his free hand found and clutched at Souko's.

At that point, Amu closed her eyes and turned her head into Ikuto's chest, because their reunion had become too personal for her to gaze upon. Souko and Aruto kind of her reminded her of Ikuto and herself, and the thought of being seperated from Ikuto for years was too painful to contemplte. She closed her eyes and savoured standing there with Ikuto and feeling his strong arms supporting her. Nothing else in the world could have made her feel as safe as that, as knowing that he was there and that her brother and sister were half a dozen steps away, and right then, she thought she could see what the rest of her life would be like... and she liked it.

"_That's right, Amu-chan desu_!"

Her eyes snapped open. "Suu?"

The last little egg in her pack slid out from underneath her coat and rose into the air. It popped open with a flourish, revealing Suu. "Yep, it's me desu!" she said with a bright smile, waving her little whisk for emphasis. "From a girl who can't fix anything or help anyone to a girl who can nurture and create and love... that's your would-be self, Amu-chan."

Tears sliding down her face again, Amu reached out to them with one hand that shook. Ran, Miki, and Suu all came to her willingly, and she gathered them again her chest, pressing her face into Ikuto's shoulder over their heads. '_They came back to me_,' she thought in disbelief as she cried quietly. Ikuto's hand rose and he began rubbing her back in a soothing motion, just like he had that first night in the tree. She cried harder still, remembering that night when they had knelt together in the rain, and she'd wept for the loss of her charas and the fact that she couldn't tell him how much she needed him.

"I hate to interrupt," Tadase said finally. "But there is a maniac with a gun who is looking for us."

Utau pierced him with a glare and said coldly, "Let him come."

"A trident won't do much against a bullet, Utau-san."

As though in testament to his words, explosions began below their feet, distant and far-off but still easily heard. Ikuto's arms tightened around her as Amu's head shot up, and she gazed down at the floor of the roof with a bewildered expression. '_Is he...?_' Almost without thinking, all of them instinctively gathered together as far away from the door as possible. Amu found herself trapped with Ikuto on her right and Utau on her left, and then Kukai just to Utau's left. Was it her hand that found Utau's or the other way around? Aruto and Souko stepped protectively in front of the group, with Souko herself standing right in front of Amu and Utau.

The door creaked alarmingly, then burst open. Literally. If any of them had been standing closer, shards of wood might have harmed them. As it was, Yaya yelped and clapped a hand to her cheek when a fragment of wood opened up a gash on her cheekbone. Kazuomi emerged from the smoking Easter headquarters with a grim expression on his face. He still held the gun, though he did not point it at them. His eyes took in the scene and his expression darkened.

Suprisingly, it was Amu who spoke first.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sadly.

Kazuomi grimaced. "Like a child could understand. I need the embryo."

The embryo. That egg had been the cause of all this... how could a wish warrant so much destruction? What did Kazuomi hold so dearly that he was willing to kill and destroy to get it? She looked at him and struggled to understand. "It didn't have to be this way."

"What could you know?" Now his hand rose, bearing the gun with it. From within the Easter building, dozens – no, hundreds – of X-eggs swarmed out, forming a sort of protective barrier around him. Kazuomi glanced around at them and laughed. "What I want is worth everything."

Amu looked at the X-eggs for a long time before her gaze switched back to him. Her eyes were cold. "I don't know a lot," she confessed. "I am still just a child. That's the truth. Simple things make me happy. I'm not very strong, and I don't always know what I want. I have a hard time making decisions and sometimes I run away instead of facing up to things." She bit her lip hard. "And... and it's true that I can't fight the way a boy does. I don't like fighting. But... if there's one things that the past two weeks have taught me, it's that those things don't matter. Maybe I don't know what or who I'll turn out to be, but I do know that I will never end up a _monster_ like you. I will depend on the power of my own shine to get what I want, instead of hurting others for the hope of a false wish."

This time, when the Humpty Lock lit up with a glistening yellow light that tore her away from Ikuto's grip, she wasn't even that surprised... welcomed it, even. Amu felt a soothing warmth wash over her and opened her eyes. She was naked, though her body fairly flowed with a luminous light, and floating in a world of golden stars and white feathers. Her hand was still entertwined with Utau's, and their backs were pressed together.

"Amu-chan!"

"Dia!" Amu turned her head and stared at the little chara before her. Dia looked completely different from the X-chara that had been somberly following them for the past two weeks. "You... you're back to normal!"

"Uhn." Dia smiled, her golden eyes twinkling. "Amu-chan, all you ever really needed was to believe in that sparkling shard of radiance that exists within your heart. As long as you believe, we will _always_ be with you. No one can really know where their life will lead and we've never expected that from you. Shugo chara represent your dreams and your would-be self, the self that you have the chance and the choice to become. You have to accept us, but you don't have to _be_ us."

"Ne, Utau-chan!" From amongst the sparkling lights, Eru appeared and flew over next to Dia. "Utau-chan, you're not as you were meant to be. You don't have to cast me aside to be strong. I have a different kind of strength."

"I think we're being ganged up on," Amu whispered, tilting her head against Utau's and trying hard to conceal the giggle that desperately want to pop out of her mouth. It was over. It was _so_ over.

Utau snorted. "Don't think I'm just going to _give_ Ikuto to you, little sister," she said grudgingly.

Amu smiled. "I... I really love him, if that helps."

Utau didn't say anything, but she squeezed Amu's hand tightly. Amu's smile broadened, and she looked up Dia and Eru.

"Let's go," she said. "All of us, together."

* * *

**A/N:** I had a devil of a time thinking of an attack for Amulet Minx. Amu's not really a fighter, and I kept going over what cats can do/are known for in my mind until I came up with something that seemed somewhat appropriate. I still think it's not the best attack I could have come up with, but I didn't want anything too close to Ikuto's powers and, well, cats are somewhat limited in what they can do. Hope it was okay.

As _Eternal Snow_ is starting to come to an end, I woke up a couple days ago with a plot bunny attached to me. I'd like to know if this idea sounds interesting to anyone. Basically, during epsiode 51 when Amu and Ikuto are jumping for the Embryo, Amu makes a wish that she could completely understand Ikuto, and the Embryo grants it. Now she can hear Ikuto's thoughts and sense his feelings and vice versa, and they can't go further than three feet apart. Does this sound like a good idea for a story to anyone else?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'm happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the very last one (excluding the epilogue, which will be posted on Thursday). This is a dramatic chapter, but Shugo Chara is that kind of anime/manga. I hope everyone likes this one just as much! I apologize for not having it out last night; I tried to upload about a dozen time, but for whatever reason, the site would _not_ let me. It was very frustrating.

**Note:** in regards to Tadase, because a couple of you commented on the fact that he doesn't have anyone: normally a story of mine never ends without everyone being paired up if at all possible. The girl I like to pair with Tadase is Sakurai Yua, who appeared in episode 85 and 86 of the anime, and I also don't mind pairing him with Lulu de Morcef. I just couldn't think of a successful way to introduce either one of them to the story, so that's why he doesn't have anyone.

* * *

There were few times in his life that Ikuto could say he was more relieved than he was when he saw Hinamori Amu come through the door with Kukai and his father. The fact that she was safe and unharmed, a fact that he was able to verify for himself minutes later when they reached the rooftop, released a huge weight off of his shoulders. He'd cherished those few minutes they'd spent together, with their charas so close and Utau and Kukai safe and nearby, before Kazuomi had felt the need to appear and threaten them, and the Humpty Lock's familiar energy had stolen Amu away.

The blinding yellow light was difficult to look straight at. Ikuto squinted and glanced away in the direction of his stepfather, then quickly character transformed with Yoru in case Kazuomi got any bright ideas to attack while Amu and Utau were otherwise occupied. The man, however, seemed utterly fascinated by the glowing sphere, for he was staring slack-jawed, the gun held only loosely in his hand. The guardians were too, though his parents seemed more interested in each other than in Amu and Utau. He watched Kazuomi suspiciously, distracted only by the pulse of the Dumpty Key against his left hip. Puzzled, he pulled it out of his pocket and stared as it hummed in tune to the Humpty Lock's energy.

"_Character transformation... Seraphic Charm!_"

"_Character transformation... Amulet Diamond!_"

With an even brighter flash of light that made everyone cry out and shield their eyes, the sphere blew apart to reveal Amu and Utau, hovering about ten feet over their heads, kept aloft by their wings. Ikuto vaguely registered several awed gasps, and just barely kept his own jaw from dropping as he stared in shock at his sister and his – girlfriend? He'd always known that Utau had the potential to be strong, and that Amu had a hidden source of power within her, but even he couldn't have imagined this. The strength of their radiance was... mesmerizing. There was simply no other word for it.

"Amu..." he whispered.

As though she'd heard, Amu glanced down in his direction and smiled lovingly. She looked... joyous, like there was an internal light filling her from the inside out. Her golden eyes were sparkling, and she had yet to release her fierce grip on Utau's hand. Utau, for her part, was holding on equally tightly, and wore a small, satisfied smile that gave no hint to the shock bubbling away in her soul. That she could produce this kind of reaction with _Eru_, of all the charas! It was mind-boggling. Floating there together in the sky, the two girls exchanged a look that said more than words ever could. Neither one had ever felt quite as strong, confident, or _ready_ as she did at that moment.

"You think that light show would deter me?" Kazuomi asked loudly, breaking the hushed silence that had fallen. "Once I'm rid of your interference, I'll be able to resume my search for the embryo in peace. This is a fight that you can't win, little girls. You should have stayed away. Now I have no choice but to kill you." He spoke almost casually, belaying the fact that he'd lifted his hand to point at the two of them.

The gun fired.

Calmly, their joined hands rose.

"_Twinkle... Sheild_!"

"_White Wing_!"

A cloud of dazzling yellow stars flooded out of the small golden globe that had materialized in Amu's hands, shielding her and Utau from the bullets. At the same moment, Utau fluttered her wings and lifted her hand, casting an attack that sent a cascade of white feathers down at the X-eggs and Kazuomi. The impact took him off of his feet, sending him back against the door to the staircase. The gun spun out of his hand as the X-eggs began to murmur – a low, eerie sound that made the hairs on the back of Ikuto's neck stand up.

Amu and Utau parted then for the first time. Utau landed neatly on the ground in front of Kukai and the Guardians, while Amu touched down a few feet away and stooped to pick up the gun. Her touch was curious as her fingers slid across the cool gray metal, but her expression was colder than stone as she turned to face Kazuomi . She approached him slowly. His eyes sprang open when she grew near enough, and he gasped, clutching instinctively at the X-eggs for some form of protection. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Amu snapped her fingers. The X-eggs moved aside instantly.

"Here's the thing," Amu said with a frosty smile. She lifted the gun and pointed it at him. Straight at his forehead. Kazuomi turned white. "I can't even begin to discount the kind of pain you've caused to the people I love. The cruel and horrible things that you've done, well, I'm sure the list is too long to name. I don't know why you've done these things. To be honest, I don't care. But let me tell you this." The smile slipped from her lips, replaced with a deadly serious look that made Utau smirk. "If you ever come near Onee-chan or Onii-chan... if you ever threaten Souko-san or challenge Aruto-san... if you ever try to control Ikuto again... if you_ ever _so much as _think_ about hurting any of my friends and family... I _will_ make you wish that I had killed you here and now."

Kazuomi gibbered something unintellible in response. She seemed to take it as an agreement, because she turned on her heel and tossed the gun into the air, catching Ikuto's eye as she moved. He responded fluidly, releasing his slash claw and turning the weapon into harmless bits of metal that floated down around them. Aruto strode forward then, taking just a second to clasp a hand on Amu's shoulder before he bore down on Kazuomi with an expression like a thunderstorm. Souko was on his heels, but she stopped and looked at Amu.

"Amu-chan... thank you for keeping your promise."

"You're welcome," Amu replied quietly.

Ikuto wanted to ask what promise Amu had made, but he knew enough to wait and instead settled for wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She collapsed against him willingly, hiding her face against his chest. A thin shudder ran through her body, and he knew that she hadn't enjoyed threatening Kazuomi. He also thought he knew, right then, what promise Souko had asked for, and his respect for his mother rose ever so slightly.

"The police are arriving," Kairi remarked, peering over the edge of the building. "We're going to have to think up some sort of story."

Amu drew back, lifting a hand to brush at her eyes as Dia's voice reverberated through her mind. Her eyes sought out Utau's, and her sister nodded. "No, we don't," she murmured. "Onee-chan."

With one easy jump, Utau and Amu took to the sky. Their flight pattern was markedly different this time, as they flew a tight, spiral pattern around one another that should have been impossible. Strands of yellow and pale pink light began to flow behind them, and both girls reached out at the same time, hooking Amu's left arm and Utau's right arm together even as they continued to spin back-to-back. Their other hands reached straight up, imploring to the stars glittering above them as their wings stretched out together, riding the same wind. Hearts being in perfect tune.

"_Galaxy Illumination_!"

A veritable fountain of white light exploded out of their hands, arching high into the sky like a geiser of shooting stars. Yaya and Rima gasped as a multitude of white stars and feathers and golden dust floated down over the city, seeking out and touching every single person. The ruckus below them stopped immediately. As a feather or star landed on each person, a dreamy expression would cross their face, and they would obediently climb into their cars and return home, erasing the events of the night from their minds entirely and making them believe that nothing whatsoever had happened at Easter that night. The golden dust seemed to repair the physical damage caused, even to the group themselves. By the time the shower had stopped, Ikuto felt perfectly fit and healthy. All of the aches and pain in his body had completely disappeared.

The X-eggs that had been swarming around Aruto and Souko and Kazuomi murmured softly as the feathers and stars floated past them. Slowly, each one became a shining white egg, and in the midst, Ikuto saw it – that shimmering white irridescence that had once mocked him so. The embryo, brought forth by the combined power of Amulet Diamond and Seraphic Charm, which had been the cause of everything that had happened. But, somehow, he felt no need to go after it, now. When he turned to glance back at Amu and Utau, who were floating in a sea of stars, he knew he _had_ everything he needed.

"The embryo!" Kazuomi luched upwards and started to jump at it. Aruto caught him by the shoulder and forced him back down. With no one to claim it, the embryo floated languidly in Amu's direction as the remainder of the purified eggs gathered around them in what could only be a protective gesture, blocking even Utau. Amu obligingly put her hands out and cupped the shining egg.

"All this fuss... over you," she whispered to it, her lips barely moving. Eyes half-closed, Amu held the embryo close to her chest and wondered. She could make a wish if she wanted to. The legend of the embryo foretold that it would grant any wish, no matter how crazy. Or she could give it to one of her friends, or Ikuto, or Utau. Even Aruto or Souko. Surely, one of them must have had some wish that needed to be granted. Or...

Taking a deep breath, Amulet Diamond's hands dropped to her sides, letting the embryo free. She glanced at Utau and smiled, then flew straight up into the air, leaving behind a trail of golden sparkles. The embryo rose with her, as did all of the purified eggs. When she was about a hundred feet up, she stopped and looked out over the city. It looked so _peaceful_. The twinkling lights of the city combined with the dark night and silvery stars combined to give her a deep sense of peace in spite of everything she'd just gone through. '_Who knows... what that man would have wished for... this might have all been destroyed as well._'

"Embryo..." she said out loud, turning to face it. "I have no wish to make of you tonight. I will never wish on you, because I've seen what happens when you try to take the easy way out." Amu chewed her lip, wondering what might have happened if she had never run away, and sighed, realizing that she would never know. "Please, will you just guide these eggs back to their children?"

The embryo swirled and made a soft humming sound, then flew around her in a circle before it shot off across the sky like an arc of light. The purified eggs shot after it, spreading out over the city like a meteor shower. She watched them go, smiling, then looked back down at the roof that was so far below her. Aruto, Souko, and Kazuomi were no where to be seen, and neither were the Guardians. Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto were standing at the edge of the roof, watching her. Amu lifted her hand and waved before she folded her wings, allowing herself to plummet towards the ground.

Before she'd even got halfway down past the building, she was aware of Ikuto leaping off of the building after her. Utau spread her wings and Kukai summoned his snowboard. About twenty feet from the ground, she spread her wings and slowed her pace, so that she landed neatly and gently. Ikuto came down into a neat roll than had him springing to his feet with ease as Kukai hopped off of his board and Utau gracefully touched down beside him. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Iru joined them moments later. The four humans gathered in a close group and looked around at each other.

"I guess it's over..." Amu said finally.

"What do you think your parents will do to him?" Kukai asked curiously.

Ikuto smirked. He didn't know his father very well, but he'd recognized a similar streak that made him certain Kazuomi's punishment wouldn't be pleasant. "I'm sure it will be fitting."

It was Utau who voiced the ultimate question. "What now?"

Amu sighed and combed her fingers through her pigtails. "I guess I have to go back to the house at some point."

"You don't want to go?"

She said nothing, and in understanding, Ikuto reached for her. Amu curled under his arm and met Utau's eyes. By some mutual, silent agreement, the four released their character transformations together, and Amu wordlessly tilted her head in Dia's direction, reciving a similar nod in return. No one said anything for a long time – although each of them had responsibilities that had to be attended to, it was so hard to say good-bye, to let their adventure truly come to an end. Eventually, Kukai broke the silence by sighing loudly and draping his arm around Utau's shoulders.

"Want to go out for some ramen?" he asked.

Utau's eyes lit up, but she was clearly trying to downplay her pleasure when she said, "I should probably contact Sanjou-san and ask what her plans are regarding – " She got no further, as Kukai had suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her close enough to kiss her. Amu cheered silently while Ikuto rolled his eyes, though privately, he was happy for his sister. It would certainly make life easier if she stopped being so possessive over him.

"I think ramen sounds great," Amu said with a smirk, unable to stop herself from grinning as Utau jerked backwards with a gasp and stared at Kukai with wide eyes. It was almost morning by now, and she could see that the sun was beginning to come up over the hill. The stars that she had so admired were slowly fading out, but she knew that they would be back when the darkness fell again.

'_I never thought my life would end up this way,_' she thought with a certain amount of satisfaction, cuddling further into Ikuto's arms as the four of them began the walk towards what Kukai claimed was "the best ramen shack in the world". She would have to face her parents and Ami soon, and then school and the public after that, which was something that she dreaded, but it wasn't something she could avoid. At the very least, as she walked through the early dawn with her sister and her brother and her partner, she knew she would always have a place to go and family to go home to.

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you, I have always wished that the anime/manga would have done a combo-attack for Seraphic Charm and Amulet Diamond. It would have been _epic_. Oh, well. Now just the epilogue is left! Hard to believe that this story is so close to being finished. Please review!


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the last chapter of _Eternal Snow_. I'm very happy to have gotten here because I know some people thought I never would. I want to thank all you guys who kept reading even after my long absences, and I hope you've enjoyed the story and that it lived up to your expectations. Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

***About A Month Later***

It was morning, and she was late.

Hinamori Amu sprang out of bed and rushed to get ready, ignoring the giggles of her charas she flew around her room and dressed quickly. It was summer vacation, so she didn't have to worry about being late to classes, but she did have a meeting with the guardians at the Royal Garden in about twenty minutes. It would take her that long just to get to the school, and that was provided she left without breakfast. Not likely. In the time since she'd come home, her parents made sure they all ate breakfast together every single morning, no matter how late one of them was running.

"Mama, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really late. Do you mind if I just go?" she called out desperately, racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Midori turned from the kitchen counter and took in the appearance of her oldest daughter with a warm smile, drinking in the sight like she was dying of thirst. Even after a month, she couldn't get enough of being around Amu. She hated letting her precious daughter go out that door. If she could have, she would have locked it and refused to let any of their small family leave. But that was something Amu wouldn't have stood for.

It had been clear since the minute that Amu walked through the front door that her daughter had changed while she was gone. Although the whole family had apologized and been forgiven for what had occurred on that night, she sensed that so much had gone on since then that Amu barely recalled what had so tormented them – _her_ – during those two weeks. What was once uncertainty and shyness in her little girl had now become true confidence and knowledge that she _fit_ somewhere. A painful smile touched her lips. Amu had found her place in the world, and it didn't necessarily include her.

"Alright, Amu-chan, but just this once," she said obligingly, beginning to put the breakfast food away. "Papa had to leave early this morning, and Ami-chan and I have already eaten. I would have sat down at the table with you, but if you're going to be late, then you can go."

"I remember him coming in to say good-bye." Amu touched her cheek, recalling the kiss that her father had brushed over her cheek while she slept. "Thank you, Mama."

"Onee-chan!" Ami barrelled into the room, pigtails flying. She pounced on Amu, who yelped and nearly fell over at the unexpected weight. "Onee-chan! Ami-chan wants to go to the zoo. Will you and Neko-onii-san take me? _Please_?"

"Yes, of course we will, but not today," said Amu, gently but firmly prying Ami's fingers off of her skirt. "Let go, Ami. I have to go meet my friends."

Pouting a little, Ami released her. Her smile brightened when Amu bent and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she turned and hugged her mother, hard, before scooping up her backpack and hurrying out the door. Midori stood and watched her go. It was hard to put her finger on just what was most different when there were so many things about Amu that had changed. Perhaps it was something she didn't want to yet think about... she had yet to meet this "Neko-onii-san" that Ami spoke about so often, but it was impossible to miss the way Amu's eyes lit up whenever he was mentioned.

She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Midori had always known that she would have to let Amu go; would have to let both of her daughters go to live their own lives. But she had never expected that it would happen so _soon_. Amu was only twelve years old, and in some ways, still a child. Yet in many other ways, she'd already surpassed teenagers who were three or four years older. Her daughter had grown up.

There was no way of knowing what would happen next, but she strongly suspected that it wouldn't involve her or her husband to any great extent, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, except be there for Amu when they were allowed to be. It was a fact that hurt, and would no doubt be just as hard for her husband to swallow, but that was just the way it was. To try and change Amu now would do nothing but drive another rift between them, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Sighing softly, she turned to Ami and smiled. "How about some ice cream, Ami-chan?" she suggested. Ami beamed and gave an excited cry, racing into the kitchen. Smiling, Midori followed.

**XXXX**

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Nadeshiko when I met you?"

As Nagihiko fully processed Amu's innocent question and fought for answer that would not have the pink-haired girl holding this over his head for months to come, Yaya cupped a hand over her mouth in an effort to swallow her giggles. Rima was staring down at her cup of tea with a broad smirk on her face, making no effort to hide the amusement sparkling in her eyes. Kairi reached up often to adjust his glasses and refused to meet Yaya's eyes; he knew that if he did, they would both break out into laughter as Nagihiko stammered. Amu was all wide eyes and innocence, though the tiny smile tugging at her lips told everyone at the table that she knew exactly how hard Nagihiko was fumbling.

The only who didn't show any amusement at the situation was Tadase. He'd been unusually quiet for the past few weeks, and even though he was slowly returning to normal, he kept sending Amu these short, furtive looks that Yaya didn't think the Joker had even noticed. She held in a sigh and caught Nagihiko's eye. The boy frowned slightly in turn. He too, had noticed the way Tadase had been acting.

"I forgive you," Amu announced, once it was obvious that Nagihiko had exhausted his set of excuses. She leaned forward and propped her head on her hands, giving him a mock angry look. "Just – please – don't lie to me again."

Nagihiko flushed slowly and nodded. "I won't, Amu-chan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you then, but you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to show up that day."

Amu smiled.

He blushed.

Rima scowled and elbowed him, hard.

Yaya couldn't help it anymore. She started laughing quietly, gasping for breath behind her hands. "A-Amu-chi," she finally managed to squeak. "D-do you want t-to go s-shopping l-later?"

"Sure," Amu said, taking the last sip of her mint-flavoured tea. "I don't think we're doing anything tonight... I have to go to Onee-chan's recording studio with her later this afternoon, but after supper we should be free. Onee-chan and Onii-chan are having another ramen contest."

She hadn't spoken of Ikuto, but then again, she didn't really need to. When Amu wasn't in school or at home (and sometimes, Yaya suspected, even then) she was always with Ikuto. If he wasn't visible, it was safe to assume that he was never far away. Amu didn't seem to mind. In fact, Yaya was pretty sure that the girl enjoyed always having her boyfriend within reach. They hadn't heard anything of Easter since that night, but it was safe to assume that they would never get near Amu without going through Ikuto first.

"Do you think Ikuto-san would mind going shopping?" she asked to be sure, stealing the last dumpling off of Kairi's plate. He mock-scowled at her and she flashed him a grin.

"I don't think so. Maybe we could even convince him to try something on other than black," Amu mused, a wicked smile lighting up her features. "He'd look really good in grey or silver, I think."

"Good luck with that," Yaya muttered, smiling in spite of herself. Now that she had her afternoon free, she leaned towards Kairi and Rima and Nagihiko. "There's a new movie out. Do you want to go?"

Kairi nodded. "Onee-san said she and Nikaidou-sensei have some things to work out and could I please stay away from the apartment today," he recited, smirking.

Yaya grinned again. "Hmm, maybe there will be a wedding in the future," she speculated, turning to look at Nagihiko and Rima.

Rima flipped open her phone. "I have nothing of more interest to do," she said in a high, clear voice. "I'll text my parents to let them know I don't need to be picked up." The urgency with which she began tapping the buttons belied her casual demeanour and Nagihiko shook his head lightly as his arm settled around her petite shoulders.

"I'll come, too," he said.

"Nagi, are you going back to America to dance?" Amu asked. She seemed to have adapted to the idea that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were on in the same remarkably quickly, Yaya noticed.

Nagihiko sighed. He'd known it would be a question someone would ask, and he somehow was not surprised that it was coming from Amu. Rima had tensed under his arm and he slowly but gently ran his fingers up and down her shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort to her. Truth be told, it was a conversation that he had yet to have with his parents. His mother had forgiven him for leaving America without advance word of it, but he was pretty sure she expected him to return as soon as possible.

"No, I'm not."

Rima's fingers stopped moving across the buttons.

"I haven't talked to my parents about it yet, but that's the answer I'll give them," he told them. "It's not time for me to go back yet. It's more important for me to be here."

Tadase pushed back his chair and stood, leaving the table with quick steps. Yaya scooted her chair closer to Kairi and cuddled against him; Nagihiko wrapped an arm around Rima's waist and pulled her into his lap, and even though she pretended to ignore him, no one could miss the smile playing around her lips. Amu was aware of the actions of her friends and was happy for them, but she still watched Tadase go with a thoughtful expression, even though the other four pretended not to notice. This had gone on long enough. Now she stood, casting a glance at her friends that said she would meet up with them later that night. Then she turned to follow Tadase.

"Amu-chan will knock some sense into him," Nagihiko said, arms loose around Rima's slender waist.

"I hope so. He's starting to drive me crazy," Yaya muttered.

"I have seen a few students grow curious about the state of the King," Kairi added, "It doesn't look good for a Guardian to act like this. He should know this."

"He will," said Rima, leaning against Nagihiko just a little. Even _she_ could tell that.

**XXXX**

Amu followed him out of the Royal Gardens and halfway across the courtyard before he stopped, even though she hadn't spoken a word to him. He didn't turn to face her for a long time, and when he finally did, she could see that his face was pale, with dark circles lining the flesh under his eyes. His blonde hair hung over his face, unkempt and wilder than the usually impeccably groomed King would allow. Something that might have been pity rose in her chest.

"Tadase-kun... why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Hinamori-san..." Tadase glanced at her, then away. He bit his lip before he spoke hesitantly. "I just feel... there are many things you don't know about Ikuto-nii-san."

"That's true," Amu said after a long pause. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But there's a lot that _you_ don't know about _me_."

He flinched. "I... I'm sorry, Hinamori-san. I never meant to make you feel as though I liked Amulet Heart more than you. I realize now that she is only a part of you. That night... when we walked together in the snow..." His head rose, his eyes seeking hers. "I said that I was in love with Amulet Heart... and I know now that it was wrong of me."

"Tell me, Tadase-kun... when I left... who did you miss more? Me or Amulet Heart?"

Tadase's mouth dropped open and he looked stricken. His silence was answer enough.

"I will tell you this only once," she said quietly. "So listen to me carefully. I had a crush on you for a long time. A few weeks ago, it killed me inside that you didn't like _me_, but only one of my would-be selves." A pained smile touched her lips. "I couldn't even take heart from the fact that you might like me someday, because I will never _just_ be Amulet Heart. And to ask that of that of me is more than I could ever give."

"I would never – "

"No, I know you wouldn't. But if I were with you, that is how I would feel."

"Then this is it," he said flatly. He'd known that this was coming ever since that night, when Amu had walked into the Royal Garden with Kukai at her side and tears on her face. For the past month, he had dreaded the inevitable conversation that would happen between the two of them, because in spite of how happy Amu had seemed to be with Ikuto, he'd still harboured some small hope that she might change her mind after all. Now, looking into her golden eyes, he had no choice but to face the truth, and that hurt.

Amu nodded slightly. "You were only ever in love with Amulet Heart, Tadase-kun," she said with a tiny smile. "I only ever loved the mask of the Prince that you displayed for everyone. Neither one of us could ever have what we wanted." Her gaze lowered, and she touched something on her hand that he couldn't see. "With Ikuto's help, I was able to move on. I can only hope that you'll be able to do the same. You are still my friend, after all, and I love you very much."

He couldn't bring himself to say it in turn, but she looked at him and smiled like she understood. Tadase took a deep breath as Amu turned around and started to walk away towards the gates of the school, where Kukai was waiting for her. Her older brother glanced up and met Tadase's eyes over her head, and he felt another pang. At one time, he and Kukai had been close, but now Kukai had ascended into a different kind of family at Amu's side. And within that group, much as Amu might care for him, there was no longer any room for him.

"Amu-chan!" he burst out.

She paused, turned. "Yes?"

"Would you..." he hesitated to say the words. "Would you... have really shot him?"

Golden eyes widened slightly at his question. "Tadase-kun..."

"I... I need to know," he told her honestly. It had been plaguing him for some time.

Amu didn't say anything for a minute, her eyes on the ground. Then she looked up at him. "I don't know," she said finally. "I can't tell you that, Tadase-kun. But I would do anything to protect Onee-chan and Ikuto, especially from that man. Take from that what you will."

Tadase nodded, because what else could he do? There was a familiar presence at his back as Amu continued on her way to Kukai, but he waited until he could no longer see his friends before he turned to face Tsukasa. "I lost her."

Tsukasa smiled and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she was ever yours to lose," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I told you long ago that the Cat Star and the Joker had moved onto the same path. Didn't you understand my warning?"

"I did. But... I guess some part of me had hoped..." Tadase looked down at his hands.

"Now you know otherwise," Tsukasa said gently. "Hear this, Nephew. You have to let go of Hinamori Amu and truly accept that she will never be yours. This spark that has possessed you for the past month could grow into a dangerous flame if you don't, and if that happens, you will forever be unable to see your _own_ path when it appears to you. I told you once that it is never too late for a second chance, even if it's not exactly what you wanted. Don't make my words false."

Tadase looked up at his uncle for a long time before he turned around again to gaze in the direction that Amu had gone. A very small part of him wanted to run after her and beg her to change her mind... but he knew for completely certain now that that would be useless. Amu had made her choice, had made it long ago, and there was nothing he could do about it but try to accept his place in her life as a friend. And hope that maybe someday, he would find someone else to love, and that then it wouldn't hurt quite so much.

**XXXX**

Amu had never considered herself to be a particularly lucky girl. But on that Saturday afternoon, as she entered the park at the side of the boy whom she considered to be her older brother, on her way to meet her older sister and her boyfriend, she realized that she was in all actuality, a very fortunate girl. Kukai's presence was warm and constant at her side as they crested the hill and heard the sweet sound of a violin accompanied by a soft, lilting voice. The two of them exchanged looks and without speaking a word, paused to listen to the haunting melodies.

"Onee-chan has the most beautiful voice that I've ever heard," Amu breathed finally. The song was sending chills down her spine.

Kukai nodded, a look of pride in his eyes. "I know." He fell silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell Tadase the truth?"

"I didn't think that he needed to know," she answered quietly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the violin. "At least, not right now. When Tadase finds someone, he will understand that he never needed to ask to know the right answer." Her eyes met Kukai's and she gave him a tiny smile. "Besides, admitting that you were willing to commit murder at the age of twelve is probably not a good thing."

He scoffed. "As though you're an average twelve-year-old," he muttered.

She smirked. "What do you think will happen?" she asked curiously, her eyes on the golden-haired figure below. "When Onee-chan's a famous singer that travels around the world?"

Kukai shrugged. "I guess I'll have to follow," he said. "It's as much your question as it is mine."

Pensively, Amu nibbled at her thumbnail. She always wanted to be with the three of them – Utau, Kukai, and especially Ikuto. As hard as it was to believe, they had come to be her world in just a few short weeks. Being parted from any of them would be difficult. And yet she was the youngest, with a lot of education to go through before she was ever able to do anything. They would be moving on with their careers before she had even graduated.

A hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up at Kukai. "Don't think too hard on it, little sister," he told her. "That's a long way off. Utau is a wonderful singer, but now that she's decided to refuse any help from Easter, she's got a long way to go before she'll be touring the world. We have plenty of time to decide how to cross that bridge before it comes."

"How did you get to be so wise?" she asked, looping her arms around his.

"I've heard it comes from having equally un-wise younger siblings."

Amu sputtered and he laughed, drawing the attention of Utau and Ikuto. Utau stopped singing as Ikuto played the last few lingering notes and turned to look at them. At one time, she wouldn't have even considered being anywhere except the recording studio on a Saturday morning. Now, it was hard to imagine being anywhere else. How was it possible, she wondered, that a pink-haired girl and a green-eyed boy could have changed the lives of the Tsukiyomi family so drastically?

"Are you two coming down?" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Looking up, Amu waved, then tightened her grip on Kukai as the two of them began their descent down the hill. Kukai was surefooted and sturdy and didn't slip once, while she would have gone down multiple times were it not for her grasp on his arm. By the time they got to the bottom, he practically had to pry her fingers out of his skin.

"Athletic," he teased. "I guess we know where your future lays."

"So do I," Amu replied, completely serious in the face of his light-hearted remark as she looked at Ikuto.

The cat-boy smirked as he carefully set his violin down in its carrying case, added his bow, and zipped it close. He slung it over his back with ease and took two steps closer to Amu. Before any of them had the chance to blink, Yoru purred loudly and Ikuto's ears and tail appeared with a faint pop. Easily scooping Amu up, he leapt straight up into the leaves of the tree above them. Kukai watched this happen with a completely unfazed look. After all, it was pretty much becoming their daily weekend ritual. He turned to Utau, who looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and began_ their_ daily weekend ritual by sweeping her into his arms and giving her a kiss hello.

Up in the tree, Amu waited patiently while Ikuto found a branch that was sturdy enough to support their weight. She was never afraid when they were in a tree; although she still wasn't that big on heights, she knew that Ikuto would never drop her, and she was starting to get more used to not moving around much when she woke up. He finally settled back against the trunk with his legs crossed, and she in his lap with her legs swung over his thigh, her head tucked against his chest.

"How are your parents doing?" she asked, squirming to get comfortable.

"They're fine. The old man is due back soon," he answered. Not long after his return, Aruto had been forced to leave again, as there were things in Paris that he had to wrap up before he could come back to Japan for good. Souko, of course, had been only too happy to go with her husband. Amu suspected that the two of them would never again be apart. "For now, Utau is still living in her apartment. I'm not sure whether she's going to move back home or not."

"Hmm..." she hummed, cuddling up to him. She loved the way his chest rumbled when he spoke. That, combined with the steady force of his heartbeat, was very comforting. "Onee-chan is very independent."

His hand came up and began lightly stroking through her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes sleepily, gently fingering the very simple white-gold band that she wore on her right ring finger. Ikuto had given it to her two weeks ago, exactly one month after he had shown up at the hostel and she'd collapsed into his arms. One morning she'd woken up in her bed with him stretched out beside her, sound asleep, and the ring already on her finger. Since then, she hadn't taken off. He hadn't said anything... but she knew what it meant. It was a promise of the future they would someday share.

"Ne, Ikuto," she murmured.

"Aah?"

"I love you."

Neither one of them had really discussed their feelings. Beyond a few shared kisses and the knowledge that she never wanted to be without him, Amu didn't actually know where she stood with him. At one time, she would have been mortified to say something like that to anyone, but right then it had been so simple, so easy, to say those three words. She felt Ikuto stiffen in surprise as her charas giggled and her smile only grew when his free hand left her waist and sought out her chin. She willingly allowed him to tip her head up, so that they were looking at each other. Amu met his deep blue eyes and let him search for whatever he was looking for. He must have found it, because suddenly his arms came up around her so tightly that she almost squeaked from the force it.

"Go to sleep," he said at last, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Okay." Yawning, she curled in even closer, burrowing her head into his shoulder, and waited.

Silence.

Then –

"Amu?"

"Uhn?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. Surprisingly, this epilogue was really easy to write. It turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be, but I was trying to tie up all of the loose ends that had been left throughout the story. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. There are some things I think I'd do differently, looking back, but I did get the chance to include a ton of the scenes that have been playing with my mind for the past year. Thanks everyone!


End file.
